the path of the chosen one
by megacharizat
Summary: after ash returns from kalos, he finds out that his mother his dead, but it is only the beginning of his suffering. will ash be able to fulfill the role of the chosen one?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hello readers, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. This is my 1st fanfic, so please be kind with me.

I want to clear some things 1st, 1: this is an altoshipping story, so please don't tell me to ship Ash with anyone else.

2: This story is inspired by many amazing stories, so please don't mind if I take any ideas from your stories, I'm only going to take some attacks, some words of other stories and some other things like aura bond, and information about aura prince and things like that.

3: my English is very bad, because it is not my native language, so please bear with my spellings.

Now let's start the story.

O before I forget, this story is after the Kalos league. And all events of the movies have happened in this story except pokemon movie5. You are going to find out why.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

The path of the chosen one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hall of origin.

Arceus was worried.

She was worried because the dark times were near, very near. "No, no, no!" The hall shook. "It can't be, not now!" she said to herself while a worried look was on her face.

"Mother Arceus? Why are you worried?" asked a deep voice.

"Dark times are near, Palkia" said arceus.

"What do you mean, mother?" asked palkia in a questioning tone.

"I can feel it, palkia. Soon a very big threat is going to arrive, many will be in danger." Said arceus in a grave tone.

" Who will be in danger and what will be the cause of it?" palkia asked. It was strange for arceus to worry this much. She never did it before, and if she was worrying now, it was serious.

"humans will be the cause of it mostly, bu-

"Those foolish humans!" exclaimed palkia in an angry tone.

"They are the most selfish creatures! They always think about their self! I don't understand that why don't you kill them right no!-

"Enough!" palkia took a step back.

"You need to understand that all humans are not selfish, in fact I know one human who is not like that and I know that you have met him before. Not only humans are going to cause it, another being will be also responsible for it. Said arceus.

"Not only humans will be in danger, every living creature will be in danger. Not evenI will be able to stop it, because if I will fight that being, the whole world will be destroyed by our power" said arceus in a helpless tone.

Palkia was flabbergasted, Arceus never spoke in a helpless tone before? Surely there was a way to stop this threat, but if arceus will not be able to stop it, then who could do it?

But she was right, not all humans were selfish, no, he couldn't think like that anymore.

Because he knew who Arceus was talking about, and she was right. That human was something else.

But then again, he couldn't call him a human.

'Heh, the child doesn't even know that he is not a human, at least not completely.

But palkia wasn't going to share his thoughts with anyone, no, he had respect for that human child, he even was thankful towards the child, but he wasn't going to show it.

But right now wasn't the time to think about that human, they had more important matters to worry about.

"Mother Arceus, surely there is a way to stop this threat?" asked palkia in a desperate tone.

"There was a way" said arceus.

"a soul could have stopped it, its heart is the purest, its will is unmatched, that soul was light in the darkness, it was the hope of all of us, but now, it is broken, it has suffered the pain it never thought was possible. Said arceus in a very sad tone.

" Who is this soul, mother arceus? And what has happened to it?" asked palkia.

"He is the human with the golden heart, he is the most selfless human, he is the descendant of sir arren, he is the chosen one, he is the last guardian of the aura, he is Ash Ketchum" answered arceus.

Palkia was shocked, he knew that the human was special, but the chosen one? The last guardian of the aura? Wait! Broken?

"What do you mean by broken mother arceus?" asked palkia, he didn't want any more surprises.

"He has lost many things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pallet town.

A large black dragon was on the flowr.

He couldn't believe it.

He refused to believe it.

It was impossible.

They killed her.

And they left him in his most horrible state. He was wounded,

He was confused,

He needed answers.

Why did those horrible people killed her

Why did his friends both human and pokemon left him?

And most importantly,

…

…

…

Who was he.

He tried his best to answer these questions.

And how much he wanted to deny it, he could not do it.

His mother was dead.

Team rocket had killed her.

His friends and pokemon thought that he was weak. That's why they left him.

But he could not answer the most important question.

Who was he, a human or a legendary pokemon?

But he knew one thing.

He was Ash Ketchum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

"Attention everyone, we will be arriving in kanto soon. Thanks for travelling with SS aqua.

"Finally! We will be arriving at home! Isn't it nice, Pikachu?

"Yeah! I can't wait to see everyone again!" said his best friend.

"Yeah right, you just want to eat my mother's food." Ash said playfully.

"Hay! I'm not like you, I don't think just about food and battling. Pikachu defended himself.

"riiiiiiiiiiiiight."

Now, many people would think that ash is a fool because according to them, people could not speak to pokemon.

If only they new the real ash Ketchum.

Since He was a child, ash was a unique human, he could understand pokemon, he could sence that where the other people were, if they were speaking the truth or not, he could com down any raging pokemon, all pokemon loved him.

And he felt the same about them.

His dream was to become the best there was or ever will be.

When he started his journey, he received a Pikachu who hated all humans, but after he saw how much ash cared for all pokemon, he gave him a chance.

Since that day, he and Pikachu were best friends.

In his 1st year, ash travelled with two gym leaders misty and brock.

He thought that his journey will be quite easy because on the 1st day of his journey he saw an unknown pokemon.

But he was wrong, o so wrong.

He won his most battles with dum lukh and he thought that it was skill.

He was a fool. He didn't even know about other regions.

He thought that there were only 150 pokemon and he didn't even know about all of them.

His charizat didn't even obey him because he thought that ash was an unworthy trainer for him.

But ash was proud of one thing, he was very close with his pokemon. They were his friends, his family.

But apart from that, he was a fool who thought that he was the best.

But all of it began to change when he was invited for a competition on new island.

There he met mewtwo, a clone of the legendary pokemon mew.

Mewtwo hated humans, he thought that they should be terminated.

That's why he wanted to kill all humans. He made clones of all the pokemon there

Ash foolishly tried to punch him and was thrown back by mewtwo. He would have died, but mew appeared and saved him. Mew and mewtwo began there battle and the clones and the originals also began their battle.

Mew and mewtwo charged their final blast, it would have hert all the other pokemon, but ash took the both attacks and turned in to stone.

But then, he was revived by the tears of all the pokemon.

Mewtwo realized that fighting was not an answer but all the pokemon were angry at him, mewtwo was tired, the pokemon would have defeated him, but ash defended mewtwo, he said that he understood that why did he hate humans, mewtwo was young, he only saw the ways of team rocket and thought that all humans were like that.

Mewtwo apologized to ash for his actions but ash said that everyone makes mistakes and we should learn from our mistakes. Ash said that mewtwo should search for a good hearted trainer who could be his partner and show him that life is wonderful.

Then mewtwo and mew left but before leaving, mewtwo viped out all of their memories and teleported them away from new island.

But ash did not forget about mewtwo.

Then ash participated in the indigo league and lost in the top 16.

He came to know that when he died in the fight, he received a very big wound on the shoulder. it was very painful because if any one touched that shoulder, ash would scream in pain

He realized that he was different then before because he could sence people from very far and he could tell that who were they, he could also fire little blast of energy.

But that wasn't the only change. No, after that fight, he was changed. He was calmer then before, he used his mind in battle. After that, he didn't win because of luck.

After his lost in the indigo league, he decided to form an ultimate team. No one but his pokemon knew about that team.

He went to orange islands and helped lugia to save the world. Lugia called him "the chosen one".

He trained his strange energy every day, ash came to know that its name was aura and the people who could use it were called aura guardians.

In the orange islands, his charizat began to listen to him. Pikachu and charizat were the part of his ultimate team.

He made his own attacks for his ultimate team.

But he realized that for some reason, his pokemon became extremely powerful and could easily hirt other pokemon. That's why he decided that he would only use his ultimate team when he would need them most, his team understood and used their some of power to fight other pokemon.

Ash became the orange league champion.

Then he went to johto, he knew that if he would not use his full power he would lose, but he wanted to find out that how well he could perform without using his full power.

He still used his ultimate team, but never at full power.

He met mewtwo again, who was shocked that he remembered their last meeting.

The leader of team rocket wanted to catch mewtwo, but he was not succeeded.

But mewtwo was injured.

Ash brought him to the lake. The lake healed mewtwo and mewtwo finally realized that he too belonged in this world.

Mewtwo decided to become a part of ash's team, but only his pokemon knew about it.

His aura powers were growing strong every day.

Ash lost in the silver conference, but he was not dis a pointed. Because he knew that if he would have used his full power, he would have won.

Then he met arceus, the god pokemon.

Arceus teleported him in the hall of origin.

There he met all of the legendaries.

Arceus informed him that he was the chosen one and if he accepted it, then it was his duty to protect everyone from harm.

Ash told her that he would do his best and he will make arceus proud.

Arceus also trained him and his ultimate team. his ultimate team improved very much. He to improved in the ways of aura.

His aura powers were that strong that he could defeat a legendary. Not the most powerful ones, but the ones who were the weakest.

After the silver conference, misty and brock separated from him, because they had to solve their problems.

Brock told him that he will join him in hoenn.

Ash quickly realized that with his wound, he couldn't use his full power.

He made it his mission to overcome this weakness.

Little did he know that this wound would become his greatest weakness.

After the silver conference, ash went to hoenn.

There he met May and max, who became his travelling companions.

Brock rejoined him on his journey.

In hoenn, ash defeated 2 evil organizations, team aqua and team magma.

Ash was becoming powerful in the ways of aura, but because of his wound, he wasn't improving like he did in kanto and johto.

Ash lost in the top8 of the hoenn league, but again he was proud of his pokemon.

Then ash competed in the battle frontier. Ash arrived at a place called Rota. There he met a lucario, who told ash that his aura was the same as sir arren, a hero who gave his life to stop a war.

But lucario thought that sir arren has betrayed him.

Lucario decided to train ash's aura powers so when the world would need a protector, ash would be there.

With the help of lucario, he improved very much in the ways of aura. But lucario gave his life to save the tree of beginning.

Ash won the battle frontier and was very proud of his pokemon.

After that, ash decided to go to sinnoh. There he travelled with dawn and brock.

In sinnoh, ash met a riolu who could use aura sphere.

That riolu decided to become his pokemon and he became a part of his ultimate defeated team galactic in sinnoh.

Ash lost in the sinnoh league to a trainer who used legendaries.

Ash came to know that there were several legendaries of one kind like the legendary birds, the 3 reges, latios and latias, and several others.

But even with his 4th lost at a league, ash wasn't sad, in fact, he was happy.

His ultimate team could defeat several legendaries, but many legendaries could defeat his team.

He could also defeat some legendaries with his aura powers. Only dialga, palkia, and giratina could defeat him, but he was able to give them a tuff fight.

Arceus could defeat him in a blink of an eye.

But apart from those legendaries, he could defeat every legendary with his aura.

After sinnoh, ash went to unova. There he travelled with iris and cylen.

In unova, ash defeated an evil organization called team plasma.

Ash also lost in the unova league.

His aura was amazingly strong. Now he could defeat dialga, palkia and giratina.

Only arceus could defeat him.

His ultimate team was also amazingly powerful.

After unova, he went to kalos. There he travelled with clemon, baney and serrina.

In kalos, he defeated team flair.

Ash lost in the kalos league, but he was able to reach the final round without his full power.

And now he was returning home.

"Ash!" said Pikachu loudly.

"Wha-?"

"you spaced out, again."

"I was thinking" defended ash.

"About what?"

"I was thinking about how far we have come" said ash "I can't believe that we have become this strong. Without anyone's help"

"you are right" said Pikachu "I can remember when we started our journey. I didn't even listened to you then." Said Pikachu sadly.

Ash petted Pikachu. "Hay, no need to think about those days, you listen to me now right? So don't be sad. And besides, we should be happy, we are returning home!" said ash happily.

"you are right!" cheered Pikachu.

Ash was happy because his friend was happy now and he was returning to his home.

Little did he know that his happiness will not last too long and he will have to face his greatest challenge soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: and that's the end of this chapter. I have rewrited it again because I did many mistakes. I know that I have changed many things from ash'es journey and the movies, but hay, this is fanfiction.

The flashback will continue in the next chapter.

Bye bye!


	2. chapter 2: the changeChapter 2

A/n: Hay readers, I'm back. The flashback will continue in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 2: the change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attention everyone, we have arrived in palit town. We hope that you had a nice journey. Thanks for travelling with us." Announced the captain.

"Well? What are we waiting for, let's go!" said ash happily while running.

"sonthings will never change" said Pikachu.

They quickly got off from the ship. "Its good to be back" said ash happily.

"I know." Said Pikachu. "Even if we love to travel, nothing compares to our home."

"Well, let's go to our hou-

"No! Please don't do it, you will not destroy him, you will only make him furious!." Screamed a feemail.

"What was that?" asked Pikachu.

"You have lived too much, its time for you to die, may be your son will understand that he shouldn't interfere in the plannes of team rocket!." Said a mail angerly.

"I don't know." Said ash. "It sounded like...

"Mom!" ash said while running towards his house. Pikachu quickly ran after him.

"Your time is up. Nidoking, flamethrower."

"Please be save, mother." Ash ran even faster."

But when he and Pikachu reached his house, they were shocked.

His house was on fire. The whole house on was fire. Everything was destroyed. He could see the body of his mother's fateful pokemon Mr. mime, and he was dead.

"No no no! Mom!" ash quickly tried to call out his pokemon, but he quickly realized that his pokemon were at professor oak's lab.

"Damn it! All of my other pokemon are at the oak's lab!" ash said in a worried tone.

"O? You want the fire to go away Ketchum?" said a male voice.

Ash quickly turned around and saw a mail but, his face was hidden.

"Who are you?! Why did you do it? Answer me!" ash yelled.

"Well well well! I'm hirt. You don't remember me?" said the mail mockingly.

"What do you mean?" ash asked angerly. "Show your face!"

"Foolish child, you should look behind you" said the mail.

Ash quickly turned around "no! Mother!" the niddoking dropped his mother on the ground.

Ash quickly went to his mother. "Mom, mom, please wake up." He said while crying.

She wasn't in a good condition. Her whole face was burnt, many wounds were on her body, yet, even in pain, even when she knew that she wouldn't make it, she gave him a smile which told him that she was proude of him.

Even when it was his fault that she was dying.

"ash." His mother struggled to speak.

"You will be fine mom, I am going to-

"No, no one can do anything now, I just want to say that live your life…happily and, its…not…your…fault"

"Never give up, Ash. You don't know how proud I am. Remember, even if I'm not going to make it, I will always watch you, my son. Don't give up just because you can't save me, I know that you will do many grait things. Good bye, my dear Ashy."

Then she took her last breth and closed her eyes, forever.

"Mom, mom? No! It can't be! You can't die! Please wake up!" hot tears were falling from his eyes. He hugged the body of his dead mother. "Mother, please, wake up. you have to wake up!" he begged while even more tears fell from his eyes.

"It's my fault, all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." He felt so sad, so broken, he looked at Pikachu for some comfort, but the mouse was completely still.

But his anger was more then his sadness, he looked at the man angerly. "Who…are…you why did you kill her! Show your face!" he exclaimed with anger.

"If you are so desprit, then I shall show myself."

Ash was shocked. How could he be here, it couldn't be him, his eyes were playing tricks on him, because the person standing there was the leader of team rocket.

"What the hek are you doing here! Why did you do it? Why!" he asked while crying. "Why."

"hmm, let me think, oo, I know, I did it because you interfered in our plannes, whenever we try to do anything, you are there to stop it, that's why I did it. It was time to shut you up." Giovanni said with a smirk.

"But, to be honest with you, I know that this will not stop you, it will only anger you. But I did not do it to stop you, I did it for my own amusement because I was bored." Giovanni said while laughing like a madman.

"O yeah, I also did it so I could see you in pain."

"You…did…it because…of your amusement?!" ash screamed.

"Well, its time for me to leave. It was nice meeting you, Ketchum." Giovanni said. He released an alacazam and disappeared.

"No, no, no why! What did I do to deserve this." Ash cried while hugging the body of his dead mother.

"Ash."

He quickly looked at Pikachu.

"I'm sorry." Pikachu said sadly. Tears were falling from his eyes, ash could see the sadness in Pikachu's eyes, but he could also see the anger, regret and shaim.

Ash was going to ask him that why was he feeling those emotions, but a voice stopped him.

"Well well well, we needed an excuse to leave you, but it seems that we won't be needing one."

A feemail said.

A group of people arrived at his house. He quickly realized that they were his friends, all of them.

But why did they need an excuse?

"What do you mean, misty? Why do you need an excuse?" ash said in a very sad tone.

"Simple" brock said. "We want you to get out from our lives"

He must be overhearing things. "You are kidding right? Just to cheer me up? Right?" ash quickly asked.

"You fool!" exclaimed Garry while punching ash on the face. "We are not kidding, we are tired of you! Now leave!"

"But, why?" ash asked while crying.

"Because you are week." Max sspatte.

Ash was shocked. It couldn't happen. It was just a misunderstanding they didn't even know about his hidden abilities!.

"You heard us, you are week. You always lost in all the leagues, you couldn't even protect your own mother. You always bring trouble with you and because of you, many times our lives were in danger. For a long time we were trying to find an excuse to get rid of you, but now we don't need one, because we know that you are week!. Dawn said angrily.

"No no no! I'm not week! I didn't know that team rocket was going to kill my mom. You are my friends, why are you doing this?" ash asked with anger, pain and sadness.

"Come on, everyone knows that you can't do anything right and we are not the only one who think that you should get out of our lives." May said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" he was sad, angry, confused and and disorientated but he was sure that no one else was going to betrayed him.

If only he knew.

"Yes, they are right ash, you should leave. We don't want you here. You don't even know how to use our full power." Said a voice.

Ash was shocked, he felt so much pain, even the pain of his shoulder wound couldn't compare to it.

He felt like he was broken, he felt like someone took all of his emotions except for sadness, anger, hurt, betrayal and all the emotions like them. Because the one who spoke, was his bulbasaur. And he wasn't the only one, all of his pokemon were there, looking angrily at him except for his ultimate team.

"No, please don't do it. I'll do anything. Just just don't leave me please." Ash said with an expression so sad on his face that even a heartless person could give him some comfort. "Pikachu, you believe in me, right? You know everything, right? You are going to stay with me, aren't you? You are not going to leave me, right?" ash asked in a desperate tone. Shurely, pikachu wouldn't leave him, he knew everything, he knew that he wasn't weak.

But nothing could prepare Ash for the next words.

"No! You are weak! I don't want you to be my trainer." Pikachu answered.

"It can't be, it is not true! It is only a dream! No." "No.

He felt like someone shattered his heart into milian pieces. But why was he feeling like a power was waking up in him?

He scremed at the top of his lungs.

Ash began to glow. He was surrounded in a golden an white light.

That light was changing him.

Everyone else looked away from the light and they also ignored the pained screams of ash.

When the glow died down, they were shocked.

Because in the place of ash, there was a latios. A blue and black latios.

Everyone was silent, they all were flabbergasted. But then a person spoke.

"I always thought you were a freak, but now, we all know that it is true." Said iris with anger and fere.

"Everyone, let's attack!" said brock loudly.

Everyone released all of their pokemon and attacked ash, his pokemon also attacked him, even Pikachu did it.

Ash knew that if he would use his aura, he could defeat everyone, but there were two problems with that. 1: even if he was furious with them, he didn't want to hurt them.

2: he didn't know that how to use a body of a latios. That's why he did the most obvious thing,

He flew. He didn't know that how could he fly with his wings, but he could fly with his aura, because he was an aura prince. The most powerful guardian of all.

But he was in a latios's body, he didn't know that how much aura he needed to fly.

Crash!.

He collided with a tree. Ash was seeing stars.

He tried to fly again, but a flamethrower stopped him. Ash screamed in pain, because the attack connected with his right shoulder, the shoulder witch was wounded from the attacks of mew and mewtwo.

His former friends realized that he couldn't fight any more because of his shoulder, that's why they all attacked him.

Different kinds of attacks were raning upon him. Flamethrowers, rock blasts, dragonbreaths, hydro pump, all were raining upon him.

Ash was in so much pain, but this pain was nothing compare to the pain he was feeling inside his heart.

'No, its not true, I know that someone is controlling them, they can't do it to me they are my friends. Pikachu is my best friend, he can't do it, they can't do it.

When the attacks stopped, he thought that they were going to apologise to him, but his hopes were shattered when they didn't even look at him, they just left with a smile on their faces and he realized that it was not a dream, it was real and his friends left him wounded, sad, hurt and angry.

Flashback end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He answered all of his questions himself, but he still couldn't figure out that who was he.

He knew that he was ash Ketchum, but was he a human? Or a legendary pokemon.

If he was a legendary pokemon, why was he in a human form before? And if he was a human, why was he a pokemon now. Was the transformation in to a latios was temporary?

How was he going to change back, who could change him back, and if he could not become a human again, how would he live as a pokemon. What will happen to his ultimate team, will mewtwo be able to handle them? Who will become the chosen one, who will protect the legendaries? And, what will happen to his dream of becoming a pokemon master.

Was that dream even worth it now? The one who was his closest friend, the one who was with him since the beginning, he left him.

Could he really fulfil his dream?

These questions, the pain of his wounds and the pain of losing all the important people in his life were driving him crazy.

So he did the only thing he could do.

He cryed. He cryed for his mother, he cryed because he was alone, he cryed because he didn't know what to do anymore.

"You should not think all of this in this state, chosen one." Said a deep voice.

Ash tiredly looked up. "Pal…ki …a?" ash was struggling to speak because of his wounds.

"Yes, it is me. Now you should com down, I'm going to heal you a bit." Said palkia in a kind tone.

Palkia used recover on him, some of his wounds healed, but the wound on his wounded shoulder didn't heal.

"I have healed your wounds, but I can't heal your right shoulder." Said palkia.

"I know, when ever I get a wound on my right shoulder, it can't be heal because of the attacks of mew and mewtwo." Said ash.

Palkia looked at ash.

'Arceus was right, he is completely broken.

"I know you didn't came here to heal me" ash said. "Arceus knows about the betrayal right?" ash asked.

"Yes, she sent me here. She said that you will have many questions." Said palkia.

"Yes, I have many questions." Said ash.

"Ask away."

"Was someone controlling my friends? Or did they do it their self." Asked ash.

He didn't want to answer that question, because palkia knew that the child was hoping that he could still be friends with those selfish humans.

"No one was controlling them.

Ash already knew that no one was controlling them, but a part of him wanted to believe that someone was controlling them, so they could be friends again, even after all they have done. Guess he was wrong, again.

"You should not think that you are alone, your ultimate team is with you, they didn't betray you." Said palkia gently.

"Except for Pikachu." Ash said bitterly.

He knew that it wasn't palkia's fault, he shouldn't release his anger on palkia, but he was feeling so sad and angry that he wanted to release all of his emotions on someone. But he knew that he couldn't do it, that's why he asked his next question.

"What am I? A human? Or a legendary pokemon."

…

…

…

"You are both." Palkia answered.

"Wha?" was the intelligent reply of ash.

"You are both." Palkia repeated.

"But, how?" ash asked. He wasn't understanding anything today, but he needed answers.

"When you died from the attacks of mew and mewtwo, arceus couldn't bring you back as a human. She could bring you back as a pokemon, but she did not do it. She fused your DNA with a latios's DNA that's why you are both, a human and a legendary pokemon." Palkia explained.

"But why a latios? And why did it happen now? Why couldn't I do it before?" asked ash. He was seriously confused.

"I don't know that why did she transformed you in to a latios, but the reason why you weren't able to transform is because arceus locked it. She was going to tell you when you were older, but your anger, sadness hurt and pain became the cause of your transformation." Palkia explained.

"How will I change in to a human again?"

"Like a latios does."

The answer wasn't satisfying, but it was enough. Besides, he wanted to figure this out on his own so he could ignore all of this. He knew that that was impossible, but he still wanted to try it.

"What should I do now?" he asked.

"go to a place called altomare."

"And, what will I do there?" he asked.

"You will learn about yourself. You are a human, but you are also a latios. You need to learn about them."

"Fine I will go to this place, but who will tell me about all of this?"

"The princes of latis will help you. You will have to tell her that you were a human before, she won't believe you, but you will have to make her believe you. And before you ask that how are you going to find her, when you will reach altomare, you will sence many latios and latias. Go to the place where you could sence them the most. You will see a wall there, just walk through that vall."

"Ok…?" he didn't know that how the hek he was going to walk through a vall, but he could find that out when he will reached there.

"last question, what will I do after learning about myself in altomare?

"a threat is going to arrive soon, you will have to become more powerful and you will have to stop it" palkia replyed.

He should have known.

"I wish you the best of lukh. And remember, you are not alone. All the legendaries are with you. Farewell, chosen one."

With that, palkia disappeared.

'Well, it seems that I'm going to altomare.

He got up from the flowr and looked at the sky.

He knew that he could never forget this day, the day on which he lost everything, but he was looking forward to go to altomare.

But he was sure of one thing.

He would never be the same again.

Chapter end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: and this is the end of this chapter. I know that many people realized that who is the princes of latis.

Now, many of you will be thinking that ash will go to altomare, he will train like a mad man, he will develop feelings for latias, then someone will invite him to a tournament to become a pokemon master.

But I can asure you that nothing is going to happen like that. Well, whats going to happen?

Well, you will have to read to find out! Muhahahahahahaha!.

Thanks to those people who are reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing my story.

And before I forget, when his friends and pokemon attacked him, his ultimate team wasn't there except for Pikachu. His ultimate team is training in new island.

See you in 2weeks.


	3. Chapter 3: the destination

A/n: hay guys, I'm back again. I honestly can't believe that people are reading this fic. I just want to say that thanks to all of you for reading my story.

Now, enough of my babbling, let's start the chapter!.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! *fires fire blasts everywhere.

And before I forget,

"Speech"

'Thoughts.

"Poke speech."

'Telepathy.

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 3: the destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Many people would be excited if they had the chance to visit a place where legendaries were seen often, but Ash Ketchum wasn't one of them. He had seen almost all the legendaries and some of them weren't pleasant with him in the beginning.

. He wanted to go to the city called altomare, not because he was excited, but because he needed to learn many things about himself. because it was necessary to stop the incoming threat.

. Well, that was one of the reasons. More importantly, he wanted to go to altomare because he wanted to forget about this horrible day. But if he was honest with himself, a part of ash didn't want to go to the city of water, because the young dragon knew that whenever he came in contact with a legendary, trouble would arrive. And he needed to live with hundreds of latios and latias, who knew what kind of trouble would follow him.

. Arceus told him once that altomare was a haven for latis, because the people of altomare respected them because of a legend and they had no desire to catch them, and if even an outsider tried to catch a lati there, he would be banned from the city.

Because catching a lati there was a crime.

. Ash didn't know the legend of altomare, but he was going to that place, he could find out the legend there. Or, he could just ask a lati there.

But he wouldn't find out anything if he wouldn't reach altomare, he needed to begin travelling.

'Well, before doing anything, I need to find out that how this body works. Ash thought bitterly.

He could travel by using his aura, but he wanted to figure it out before reaching altomare. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought that if he wouldn't act like a normal latios, they wouldn't accept him and they would leave him alone like his friends and pokemon.

He was so sad, so broken, that he just wanted someone to except him, he wanted someone to be there for him. That's why he wanted to find out that how a body of a latios worked.

Ash got up from the Flore and tryed to flowt, but he was struggling because the pain on his right sholdour was too much.

Palkia had healed him, but he couldn't heal his sholdour wound. Not even arceus could do it.

It was the only bad thing which happened on new island.

His death didn't count.

He tried to flowt again, but the pain was too much, even without doing anything, he still was in pain.

He fell down on the flore again.

'I can't give up, I won't giv up!

The legendaries were counting on him to defeat the incoming threat, he couldn't give up just because of a stupid wound!.

He tried to flowt again, and the same thing happened.

But this time, he overcame his pain and slowly got up.

'I did it! Now, let's try to fly with my lati wings.

With that, he began to flowt like a latios.

"Nononononononononono! I'm going too fast! I don't want to go up more! Whaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He just wanted to test his wings, he didn't want to brake the sound bariar!

He wanted to land. He tried everything, but he still was going up.

And he was doing it fast.

'Wait! If I just stop all my energy, then I can stop myself! Ash thought happily. He quickly did it.

And he began to go down.

Very fast.

Extremely fast.

"Nononononono! I don't want to land so fast! I need to go back up! O crap! How do I go up! What should I d-

Smash!.

He crashed painfully on the ground.

"OWWWWW that hurts." Ash wined.

It hurt more then a normal day. His wound was the same, then why was it hurting it like someone broke everything in that sholdour?

He realized that when his former friends attacked him, many pokemon attacks collided with his right sholdour.

That is why it was hurting more.

He realized that he wouldn't learn how to fly and fight like a latios immediately, he will have to trane.

And he couldn't trane now, because he didn't know how to trane like a latios, and no one was here to trane him.

He would have to reach altomare, then someone there could trane him.

He already missed his mother.

He realized that he had a picture of her when he was a human. Now, he didn't have anything. He lost his mother, and he didn't even have a picture of her.

Suddenly, a picture fell from the sky in his claws.

He realized that it was a picture of his mother.

He knew that it was a legendary who gave it to him, but he didn't knew which one.

Still, he was thankful.

He looked at her picture.

'I wish you could guide me. But even if you can't, I know that if you were here, you would have told me to do my best. and I'm going to do it. For you.

But what if they didn't except him even if he learned how to do things like a latios. What were the chances of accepting him? After all, no one will want to accept a lati who didn't even know that how to do basic things, who was completely broken. Would someone even try to comfort him?

'No! I should not think like that. I'm not doing it so they accept me, I need to do it. Because if I won't do it, many people would get hurt.

Ash wondered that what kind of the threat was it if arceus and the reality dragons were worried about it.

Well, it wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to reach altomare.

'Now, according to my knowledge, altomare is in johto. So I need to reach johto 1st, then I will think about anything else. Ash thought to himself.

With that, he began to flowt again. But this time, he was doing it with his aura.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The leader of team rocket was in a good mood. Because there was nothing to be in a bad mood. His dreams were going to become reality, no one knew about his plannes, only one person could stop his plannes, but he was completely broken. And he didn't even know about his plannes. Giovanni knew that that that Ketchum boy won't be in a sad state for a long time, because the naïve boy didn't care about himself, he just wanted to help everyone.

'and when he will find out that what is going on, he will try to stop me, but it will be too late.

"s-s-s- sir Giovanni?" asked a timid voice

"What do you want" Said Giovanni.

The mail grunt was terrified. He didn't want to anger him. "Sir, doctor babna wants to see you" said the grunt.

"Its mamba!" thundered the doctor while coming in Giovanni's room.

The grunt quickly ran away.

"Tell me, doctor namza-"

"Its mamba!" said the doctor again.

"I don't care. Now tell me, did they perform it on the subjects?" asked Giovanni.

"O yes! They did it! And the results are quite satisfying." Said the mad doctor with a smirk.

"good." He said. "Tell them to get more subjects"

"Witch kind?"

"The same kind." Answered the rocket boss.

IF he was right, he could also get him.

And then no one would interfere in his plannes.

After all, it worked on the pokemon, maybe it could also work on humans?

Giovanni smirked. "I'm coming for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown place.

A creature began to wake up. The creature was in deep thought.

'he has changed a lot,

'His power has grown very much. But, its not enough to defeat me. Said the creature with a smirk.

'I guess he didn't trane that much. A pity, he was the 1st being who lived after a fight with me. Said the creature with a chukkal. Well, its his fault, because this time, I will not show any mercy.

"I will destroy everything!. No matter how hard you try, you won't defeat me! Guardian!." Ground shook from its power, rocks exploded around it. But the creature knew that the guardian could become more powerful if he had more time.

'Well, I will give him some more time, but I will still attack from the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying was amazing.

He always teased his pokemon who could fly that it wasn't that amazing.

He had experienced it before, he had flown on his pokemon he has even flown with his aura, but flying like a lati was truly amazing.

He was happy because he was making progress in his flying abilities, but he was unhappy with his destination.

He never thought that this would be very hard. He just assumed that he would fly really fast and he would quickly reach altomare, but he forgot to think that he needed to trane his flying abilities. And for that reason, he wouldn't reach that fast like he thought he would.

'Well, at least I'm going to reach johto soon. I think then I will be able to rest a bit. Ash thought. But he knew that if he went in a city in a latios's form, people would try to catch him.

He herd from arceus that a lati could become invisible. But there was one problem with that.

Ash didn't know how to become invisible.

'I will think about it when I will reach a city. Because he knew that he wasn't good at thinking except for thinking in battling.

After some time, he entered in the region of Johto.

He could see the new bark town below him. It was quite a view. seeing the town from that hite was quite nice.

Ash wasn't using his aura for flying, he was trying to do it with his lati wings. That is why he wasn't surprise when he nearly collided with a tree.

But he was really surprise when a dragon rage hit him and he crashed on the grownd.

"What the!"

"Well well well, I didn't think that we would find another lati so soon. This is our lukhy day!." Said a feemail.

Ash got up and looked behind.

'What the hek is going on, it is not possible! I defeated all of them 3 years ago.

It was true, he could remember when he fought them, they all were arrested. Did someone break them out?

'Now is not the time to think all of this, I need to decide what to do.

He wanted to defeat them again so they couldn't harm anyone, but he was wounded, he didn't know that he could defeat them or not.

But in the end, the choice wasn't his to make. They decided it for him.

"If you think that you can escape from us then you are wrong lati, because we have a surprise for you.

Suddenly, many pokemon surrounded him.

Ash was flabbergasted. why were they helping them?

He could understand normal pokemon helping them, but those pokemon? Something was really wrong.

But he didn't think about it for long, he was very angry Because of team rocket and the betrayal and he needed to release his anger on someone.

"Why in the name of legendaries are you helping these people! Are you out of your mind! Don't you know who are they?! do you even know that what do they want to achieve?! Ash asked angrily.

But the pokemon didn't answer him, they just looked at him like he was a fool.

"It doesn't concern you lati, no matter what do you say, we will not let you escape."

"It doesn't concern me!? It doesn't concern me!" thundered ash. "If you think that it doesn't concern me, then you are wrong. It does concern me because its my duty to help others. And what you are doing is wrong! I won't allow you to do it!" exclaimed ash.

"If you have the power to stop us, then try to do it." Said a pokemon.

Ash's mind was racing, he wasn't Shure that it was a dream or not, but one thing was Shure.

He needed to defeat them right here right now.

And it won't be easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Who are the people who attacked ash. Witch kind of pokemon are with them? Why does ash think that it won't be easy?

All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.

And before I forget, I would like to take some information about lati from the story called dragonfall. I hope that author of that story doesn't mind.

Follow, favorite and review.

See you later.


	4. Chapter 4: the first fight

A/n: Hay readers, I'm back again.

I don't have anything to say except for thanking all of you for reading my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. *cries go away!

"Speech"

'Thoughts

"Pokespeech"

'Telepathy

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 4: first fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something was seriously wrong.

Many people called ash a fool, but at a time like this, he was the best person to handle the problem like this.

And now was the time to become someone else.

It wasn't the time to be the ash Ketchum, a pokemon trainer who wanted to become a pokemon master, it was time to become the chosen one, it was time to become an aura guardian, the last guardian.

It was time to fulfill his role.

If they were some normal pokemon, he wouldn't take it seriously. If they were amazingly strong, he would love to fight them.

But that was not the problem.

If they were pokemon like dragonite, tyranitar, and all the other pseudo legendaries, he still wouldn't be shocked. After all, humans could control them, and they could manipulate them to do bad things.

Sadly, they weren't the pseudo legendaries.

He was shocked because they were legendaries.

All the pokemon were legendaries.

And the people controlling them were team aqua and magma.

'But its impossible! For crying out loud! I defeated them when I was in hoenn! How the hek are they here! And they are working together?

May be it was all a dream, but in your dreams, you couldn't be hirt from a dragon rage.

'Well, at least I know that its not a dream. Ash thought angerly.

But he was confused. Why all the legendaries were lati? Why were they helping those two teams? How the hek those teams manipulated them to do all of this?

He had so many questions, but he knew that if he would ask the legendaries, he would receive the same reply as before. He needed to ask the humans.

But how would he ask questions from humans? As far as he knew, not a single human could understand pokespeech, then how was he supposed to ask them?

The answer immediately came to him like a shock from Pikachu.

Telepathy.

But he didn't know how to use it because he didn't had the power of telepathy. He could talk to his pokemon through aura bond, but he never had telepathy when he was a human. But he wasn't a human anymore, he was a hybrid. He could use telepathy. But he didn't even try it once.

But there was a first time for everything.

He didn't try it before, but he needed to do it now.

He thought in his mind to transfer all of his thoughts to both teams which he wanted to.

For some time, nothing happened, but after some more time, he could feel a temporary link between himself and the humans.

But before he could begin his questions, he needed to ashure that they won't realize that who was he. That was why he spoke like a normal proude legendary would speak.

'Foolish humans! Do you know what have you done?! If you will continue your foolish actions, you will upset the balance of the world. I will not allow you to continue your actions!. Ash spoke in a powerful voice.

"Amazing!" said a magma grunt. "A lati who can speak with telepathy?! You are better then most of them. You are the first lati who can speak with telepathy. Now, we can assure you that you won't escape from here, soon you will belong to us! Muhahahahahahaha!" said another one.

This really angered ash.

'So they are not doing it willingly, you are forcing them to do your dirty work! Thundered ash.

'Release! Them! Now!

How could they just control them without their permition!? Pokemon were also creatures like humans! No one had the write to control them! They had their own will!

He didn't even know that he was releasing his aura, and he was surrounded with a blue glow.

'I. will. Not. Repeat. It. 3rd. time. Release! Them! Now! Or! Fight! Me! Roared ash.

His blue glow intensified. Ground shook from his power, many grunts screamed in fere,.

"Release them?" asked the same feemail who spoke with him when the dragon rage hit him. She was trying to mask her fere, but ash knew that she too was afraid. "you are dummer then I thought. Look at them, do they have a controlling device on them? No, they are doing it willingly. They know that they can achieve many things by working with us. And soon, you will feel the same." She said with a smirk.

They were testing the limit of his patience. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to defeat them. He spoke with the legendaries again.

"Snap out of it, you can't serve the lights of them. Will you spend your life being a slave?" he asked them.

"No matter what do you say lati, you will not manipulate us." Answered a latios.

Manipulate them? They were saying that he would manipulate them to do things for him?! Just what the hek those teams did to these legendaries?

"Hahahahaha if you think that talking will solve everything, then you are wrong. What is the matter? You are not strong enough to face us?" tonted the feemail with a giggle.

He didn't have a choice now, did he? Even if he was wounded, he could fight them. After all, he overcame his weakness of his shoulder a long time ago. Even if he was wounded now, he could fight them. He would feel a lot of pain, but it was his only choice.

'You have a lot of courage to talk, but do you have the strength to back up your claims?. He asked.

'I have defeated you before, I can do it again!. He exclaimed.

He didn't even care that he had said that he had defeated them before. It was too much. He tried to protect and help anyone in need his whole life, and some stupid old wound which was given to him many years ago was not going to stop him now.

His power was rising. But he didn't want to fight with his aura, he wanted to fight as a latios because he was reborn. He had left his life as ash Ketchum. Now he was ash Ketchum, the aura guardian and a hybrid. And he wanted to face the first challenge of his new life as a latios, not as an aura guardian. He had faced many challenges as an aura guardian, but now was the time to face them as a latios.

He didn't know the limit of his latios's power, but he knew one thing.

Right now, his anger was the cause of the rising of his power.

'I will not use my aura, I will fight them with my legendary abilities. He thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Again? But she was in team aqua for many years! She didn't encounter this lati once. If she had encountered him before, then she would remember.

'I think that the fool has lost his mind. After all, the one time someone defeated the two teams was a boy, not a lati. Thought the feemail to herself.

"I had enough of your loude mouth! Attack him! Right now!" ordered the feemail.

With that. The fight began.

After that feemail ordered to attack, all hell broke loose. All the pokemon there began to attack him. Dragonbreath, shadow clause, hiper beams and many more attacks were fired at him.

The last time it happened, he was unable to defend himself because the attackers were his friends. But now, he could fight back because this time, it was not about him, it was about the safety of others. This time, he was fulfilling his duty.

He didn't attack them, he just dodged and tried to defend himself because he didn't know how to fire a pokemon attack.

The problem wasn't knowing an attack, because when he trained with arceus, she granted him the ability to use all attacks of all the pokemon.

The problem was that he wasn't a human now, he was a latios. And he didn't know that how to fire his attacks in his new body.

He quickly dojed another dragon pulse, but that was a mistake because the attack collided with the pokemon center.

He became extremely angry. They came here, they ruin the lives of many legendaries, and after that, they put people in danger. People who didn't had anything to do with all of this, but they were still hurt because these foolish humans wanted to hunt legendaries?!

'How dare you!, you put the lives of many innocent people in danger, just to catch a legendary and harm even more people?! You have gone far enough! This ends now!.

He forgot all about defense. He roared and attacked the nearest lati, a latios with both his clause. The latios screamed and crashed on the ground and didn't get up.

He didn't even realized that he used an attack.

Dragon claw

But ash didn't stop there, he began to attack every lati wildly. He was that angry that he didn't even realized that he learned to fire attacks in his new body and he was firing flamethrowers, dragon rages, dragonbreaths, he even fired hiper beams.

Many lati weren't able to take his anger, therefore they were quickly defeated by ash.

But there was only one problem, ash wasn't using his mind, his rage was controlling him. That is why many attacks connected with him, but they didn't harm him that much.

The hopes of victory were decreasing fast for the two teams, but when one flamethrower burned the young guardian's shoulder, the battle shifted in the favor of them.

As soon as the flamethrower from a latias connected with ash's shoulder, the feemail executive realized that his right shoulder was his weakness.

"Don't attack him from different angles, just attack his right shoulder. He is too furious! He is not using his mind, he won't be able to defend himself." She ordered with a smirk.

With that, every lati began to attack his right shoulder. Blood fell like rain from his sholdour. After 6 nonstop attacks, he finally came back to his senses. But they didn't give him a chance to fight back. A combo of flamethrower, Dragonbreath, and an ice beam connected with his shoulder, and it was too much for the chosen one. He was already wounded before the fight, therefore, after that combo, he fell on the ground.

Two latias used psychic to control his body,. And after that, every part of his body was attacked.

The last thing he saw was the smirking face of the feemail leader who was the leader of this operation. And after that, everything went black.

"Well, this was harder then all of them. Who would have known that a lati could use telepathy and that lati would be so willing to help some pathetic people?" asked an aqua grunt.

"Yeah! But no one can defeat us!" answered another one.

"Fools!" thundered the feemail who was ordering the legendaries and the grunts. "What the hek do you think you are doing! Drop the lati in the cage before he wakes up!."

"Yes mam!" answered all aqua and magma grunts.

The feemail was described beautiful by many people. She was wearing clothes which showed her figger quite nicely. She was wearing a black skirt which exposed her neck and legs. She had black eyes and hare. She was 17 or 18 years old.

Many men found her quite sexy and attractive. But she wasn't just a beauty, she was the deadliest member of team aqua.

In team aqua, she was called "deadliest beauty."

"What the hek!" shouted a mail grunt.

"What now?" asked the feemail leader.

"m-m-m-m-mam, look, the lati has turned in to a boy." Answered the grunt timidly.

'I think the fool is drunk. Thought the feemail.

"Have you lost your mind fool?! How can a lati turn in to a bo-

This was impossible! The fool was right. Somehow, in the place of lati, there was a boy of her age.

"You, contact that doctor. Asked him about this." She ordered.

"I have heard that when a lati has no energy or when it is unconches, it can't stay in its human form. but Somehow, this lati is doing the opposite. May be, he is not a lati." She muddered to herself.

She smiled beautifully which was enough for any man to blush. "It seems that we have found a unique.

Boy."

She eyed ash lustfully.

"A handsome boy."

"Load him in the jet now!" she ordered again.

Jeless looks were given to ash. A grunt grabbed the wounded guardian and threw him in the jet.

After some time, the jet took off with all the people who hunted a lati but they were taking a human.

End chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: o yeh! It seems that team aqua and magma had defeated the chosen one. And now they have seen his human form.

What will happen now?

Well, you will have to read the next chapter to find out.

See you later!.


	5. Chapter 5: madness and escape

A/n: hay readers, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

"Speech"

'Thoughts

"Pokespeech"

'Telepathy

Warning: this chapter contains a few adult themes. You have been warned.

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 5: madness and escape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everywhere hurt.

Those were the thoughts of a hybrid. A hybrid who could give Arceus a challenge in a fight.

Ash laughed in his mind,. He could give arceus a run for her money, but here he was, defeated by team aqua and magma.

'Wait, team aqua?!

With that, all of his memories of the fight with team aqua and magma came to him.

'This changes everything. I can believe that they reformed their teams, but how the hek they have legendaries working for them?

He put his hands on his chin and began to think.

Wait, hands?

'Well, it seems that I'm a human again.

HE realized that when they defeated him, he lost all of his energy. Therefore he transformed back in to a human. This meant that he could transform in to a latios whenever he wanted to. And when he would be out of energy, he would transform back in to a human again.

But he could think all of this later, right now he needed to get out of here.

But how could he do that?

Before he could think anything else about his escape, the door opened and the same feemail entered who was ordering the legendaries and aqua and magma grunts.

He could get out of here now, but he wanted to find out somethings like how the hek they reformed. Therefore he acted like he was in pain. Well, he was in some pain, but he needed to act like the pain was too much for him.

After all, he didn't want her to know that he was planning his escape.

The feemail was in different clothes, which were showing more of her beauty.

If it was any other situation, he would blush at the site like this. After all, he also was a teenager. True he was extremely dense, but still a teenager.

But right now wasn't the time to admire the feemail., he needed to get out of this place.

"Well," spoke the feemail. "What do you know, you are awake." She smiled seductively.

Ash was on his guard, he was curious about her knowledge about his transformation. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" he asked without any fear.

" Firstly, drop the act, I know that you aren't in too much pain. And secondly,I think you know the answer of your question.

"But it's my turn to ask a question. What are you? I have seen a lati who could transform in to a human, but you are the opposite. So tell me, why can you, transform in to a lati?" she asked

After she finished talking, ash stood up and showed her that she was right that he was acting.

But when he stood up, he realized that he couldn't walk, skrach that, he couldn't even move. Definitely a psychic attack from a pokemon.

The feemail began to walk towards him. Now she was standing in front of ash.

"I can see that a pokemon is using psychic to hold me in place, but tell me, why would I tell you anything about my transformation?" he asked while being in some pain.

Dam right shoulder.

She put a hand on his right shoulder. Ash tried his best to not screme in pain.

"Interesting, I'm not even applying any pressure, but still it seems that you are in too much pain. So I was right, this is your weak spot.

Ash just skouled at her.

"if…you…think…that… you can get information like this, then you are wrong!" he said while feeling a lot of pain.

"Don't get angry, I have other ways to interrogate you." She spoke while removing her hand from his shoulder.

A shiver went down his spine when her soft hands began to move up and down on his body.

"I told you, I have other ways." She spoke seductively while running her fingers on his chest.

If there was any other man in ash's place, he would do anything for her just to feel her touch again. But ash Ketchum wasn't any guy. "Do whatever you want to do, I won't tell you anything even if you brake every bone in my body." He said angrily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move her hands up and down on his back.

"Don't worry, I will not do that." She moand.

She brought her face closer to his. Their foreheads were touching. She put her beautiful face on his. He could feel her breath.

Before he could do anything, she pressed her lips against his.

Ash was shocked because of her actions. Because of his shock and the intensity of the psychic attack of a pokemon,, he fell on the ground.

But the feemail didn't care, she layed on top of him and rapped her arms around him. Her forehead rested on his, her breasts were pressed against his chest. He could feel her breth on his mos. Their lips were inches away from each other.

"Waaaaa, what are you doing?" he asked.

She gently moved her fingers on his neck. The action was enough for him to blush furiously.

"I have ways to get information." She whispered.

With that, she pressed her soft lips against his.

Something was telling ash to rappe his arms around her waist and kiss her back, but he struggled against it.

'No! I will not be defeated by a psychic attack! He mentally screamed.

The psychic hold on him lessened because of his will and he pushed the feemail off from him. "Are you crazy! Have you losted your mind!" thundered ash.

But the next thing she did left ash speechless.

She removed all of her clothes and exposed her attractive body to ash.

Ash was flabbergasted now he was blushing furiously.

"like what you see?" she asked.

She walk towards him. Now she was standing inches away from him. He could feel her hot breath. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He was that shocked that he couldn't even push her away from him. She found her hand in his shirt. Now she was feeling his chest, sholdours and his arms with her hands. A shiver went down his spine when she moved her hands up and down on his body. After that, she began to take off his shirt. While doing that, she seductively touched his body making him go red as a tomato. She threw his shirt away. Now she could see his hot body.

He was trying to comprehend that what was happening, but the feemail didn't give him a chance.

She kissed him again and held the kiss for a while. When she broke the kiss, both were breathing hard.

She pinned him on the ground and took her previous position on top of him.

Ash tried to struggle again, but the psychic hold intensified. He tried to speak, but she gently put her finger on his lips.

"There there, no need to struggle. An attractive woman is throwing herself on you, what else do you want?" she moaned. she again put her face on his. and again she kissed him.

Again he struggled against the thought to kiss her back, but this time, he wasn't succeeding.

He realized that a psychic pokemon was trying to control his mind and body, but how was this possible? Not a single pokemon was here.

Unless it was an invisible lati.

He tried his best to struggle, but this time, the pokemon won and ash gave up fighting.

The feemail broke the kiss to breth. Both parties were breathing hard.

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to remove his hands, but he realized that that pokemon was controlling his body.

"About time you did It." she spoke to ash while kissing him on the neck.

He didn't answer, he just kissed her.

She eagerly returned the kiss. After some time, she broke the kiss and got off from ash.

"WA, what the?" he tried to speak.

She stood up and gave him a hand to stand.

Ash didn't want to take it, but he couldn't do anything, his body was being controlled by someone. Therefore he took her hand and stood up.

When he stood up, she pulled him in to a kiss again. He didn't want to, but he returned the kiss and moved his hands up and down on her naked body.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his.

When she broke the kiss, both were out of breath.

Ash thought that this was over but he was wrong. This time, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She also rapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She gently pinned him on the ground again and kissed him. When she broke the kiss, she saw that ash was blushing furiously. But she was also blushing.

After catching her breth, she leaned down and pecked him on the forehead. She got off him and stood up and began to walk.

She began to walk towards the door while swinging her hips seductively.

'Yes! She's finally leaving ash thought happily.

But the feemail wanted him to do something, therefore his body moved on its own.

Just when she was going to open the door, ash gently wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in to him. He attacked her neck with liks and kisses. She began to moan in pleasure. But he didn't stop there. Kissing her neck several times, he began to kiss her back. He kissed, likked, and ran his hands on her back. After that, he barried his head in her neck and began to kiss her neck again. After doing that for a while, he turned her towards him.

He realized that she was few inches shorter then him.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, then pressed his lips against hers. After some time, he broke the kiss. After catching his breath, he gently grabbed her by the hips and picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal stile.

Now she was blushing furiously. She could feel ash's body against her own body and ash was quite handsome.

Before putting her down, ash pressed his lips against her. She didn't even resist it and returned the kiss.

They were both breathing hard when he broke the kiss. He turned her around.

Ash gently put her down. Now he was staring at her back. HE gently pinned her on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Now he was laying on top of her. He began to kiss the back of her neck.

She was moaning in pleasure.

After kissing her on the back of her neck few times, he stroked the back of her neck with his hands. After that, he began to kiss her on her back.

He didn't want to do any of this, but he was powerless.

After kissing her on the back, he kissed her on the shoulders and then on the back of her neck. After that, he lifted her in his arms and turned her towards him. now they were face to face.

He kissed her on the forehead and then pressed his lips against hers. He didn't brake the kiss for a long time, and she didn't want him to. He put her on the ground and now was on top of her and he still didn't brake the kiss. It was fine with her, she just wrapped her arms around him. When he broke the kiss, he was red as a tomato.

Ash could see that the feemail was blushing furiously. "You are a very good kisser." She complimented.

He didn't care, but what else could he do? He needed to rest, only then he could use his aura again. Because he was extremely tired.

He got off her and stood up, but it didn't matter. he again lost the control of his body. When she stood up, he pulled her towards him, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back and gently ran her hands through his hare. He broke the kiss, but she gently grabbed his head and pulled him in to another kiss. They held the kiss for a long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently ran her soft hands through his whild hare. He began to caress her shoulders. When she broke the kiss, they both were leaning against each other for support. After catching his breath, he pinned her on the ground and layed on top of her. He kissed her again and broke it when both were out of breath. After that, he kissed her neck several times.

After that, he kissed her on the forehead again. Then he pressed his lips against her's and she wrapped her arms around him.

After breaking the kiss and catching his breath, ash again tried to take control of his body. He tried to stand up. first he wasn't able to, but after trying some more, he stood up and began a mind battle with the lati who was controlling his body. He tried to defeat the lati with a psychic attack, but it wasn't enough. Ash didn't had his full power and the lati was very strong. After some time, the lati defeated the guardian in a fight of psychic attack and ash grabbed his head in pain. He was going to fall, but the feemail stood up and before ash could connect with the ground, she caught him and began to support him. Now ash's arm was wrapped around her waist and he was leaning on her because of his tiredness. For some time, he just leaned on her. She gave him some time to regain some energy. After some time, he was able to stand up on his own. But as soon as he stood up, he again lost the control of his body. The lati who was controlling him before was again doing it.

Ash walked towards her and when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She happily returned the kiss and gently caressed his back.

When he broke the kiss, he tried to move away but she gently grabbed his head and pulled him in to another kiss. He returned the kiss and caressed her shoulders. When she broke the kiss, she was out of breath. She fell in his arms. Now she was in his arms. For some time, they stayed in that position. After some time, she stood up, grabbed his head and pulled him in to another kiss. While doing that, she stroked his hare. She didn't brake the kiss for a very long time. When she broke it, ash kissed her neck and pinned her on the ground.

Now ash was on top of her and he kissed her on the neck several times. After that he kissed her shoulders and arms.

Finally he pressed his lips against her's again and she immediately returned the kiss.

At last ash could feel that the lati who was controlling his body couldn't do it for much time.

Ash was able to get off from her.

But the pressure intensified again and he again wasn't able to defeat the lati.

He didn't even have energy to stand therefore, he fell.

But the sad part was that he fell on top of the feemail.

She wrapped her arms around him again. Ash didn't even have the strength to get off her.

For some time, he just layed there, on top of her. After all, he used all of his enerjy right now. She didn't even mind, she just pressed her lips against his. He didn't even care when he returned the kiss, he just wanted to sleep.

Somehow, she got ash off her and she was on top of him again.

She placed her soft lips on his forehead. Even ash could admit that her lips were soft.

"Well, what will you do now? You can not defeat the latios who was controlling you, but you don't have any more energy to continue the fight." She said seductively while kissing him on the forehead again.

"Just give me the answers I want and we can do this every day." She said while caressing his cheeks.

"I…will…not tell…you anything!" ash answered in a very tired tone. Seriously, he wanted to sleep.

"Oh you will." She said.

She kissed him on the forehead again. After that, she wrapped her arms around him, and her forehead rested against his.

She pressed her soft lips against his again. She pressed her breasts against his chest. She didn't break the kiss until both were breathing very hard.

After catching her breath, she put a hand on his chest where a wound was.

"so, you got this wound when you were fighting us?" she asked. He didn't even answer her, but she didn't care.

She gently ran her fingers on that wound.

'at least, it's better then the sholdour wound. At least I can heal it. Ash thought to himself.

After that, she gently kissed the place where the wound was. She kissed him several times. After that, ash gently grabbed her face and kissed her. After that, ash was on the top again, he pinned her on the ground, and kissed her on the neck several times. Then he kissed her on the forhead and again pressed his lips against hers. Again he began to kiss her delicate neck. After being kissed on the neck and sholdours, she found her back towards him. Now her back was towards him.

"oo, when you kiss me here, I like it very much." She moaned. HE didn't want to kiss her on the back, in fact, he didn't want to kiss her anywhere. But he wasn't in control. He again kissed her on the back and she moaned in pleasure. He kissed her on the back several times. After that, he again turned her towards him and he could see her beautiful face again.

"do it." she moaned.

He looked at her, and then kissed her. She returned the kiss and gently caressed his neck. After catching his breath, He leaned down and kissed her on the forhead. He tried to stand up, but he just fell down again.

'well, I'm happy because I didn't landed on her like last time. HE thought to himself.

But it didn't matter because she found herself on top of ash again. But ash again pinned her on the ground and kissed her repeatedly on her waist. Ash realized that the lati which was controlling him didn't have any more enerjy. So he was able to get up. After standing up, he put all of his strength in a psychic attack and defeated the lati who was controlling him.

'It's happening the first time that I have defeated someone and I don't even know that who is that. Ash thought to himself.

The feemail also stood up.

Ash was happy because he defeated the latios, but he didn't had any more energy to stand, therefore, he fell. And the sad part was that he fell in the arms of that feemail. She kissed him on the forhead, and jently put him on the ground. She got on top of him, pressed her lips against his and didn't break the kiss until both were breathing very hard. After some time, she put her forehead on his and again pressed her lips against his. Ash was happy because now he didn't need to return the kiss. Still, she didn't care. She broke the kiss when she was out of breath. When ash tried to speak, she put a finger on his lips. "less talking, more kissing." She said seductively. With that, she kissed him again. While kissing him, she ran her soft hands through his hare. After breaking the kiss and catching her breath, she repeated her actions several times. When she stopped, both were breathing hard and were blushing furiously. For a while, she rested on top of him and caught her breath. But she didn't got off him, she layed on top of him for a long time. But after that, She kissed him on the forhead again and got off him.

He tried to stand up again but he fell down. But he didn't give up, he tried it several times.

"I don't get it, what will you achieve by standing up?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, he again tried to stand up. but this time, she gave him a hand and pulled him up.

She wrapped his arm around her and began to support him. Now his head was resting on her shoulder.

Some how, he managed to stand on his own. He knew that he couldn't do anything, but he needed to get out of here.

"what will you do now?" she asked.

He tried to walk towards the door, but he didn't had enough energy. He again fell in her arms. He didn't had the enerjy to struggle. He didn't care what would happen to him, he closed his eyes. He needed to sleep.

When she saw that ash had closed his eyes and wanted to sleep, she began to stroke his hare. Soon his eyes were closed and he drifted off to sleep.

She kissed his forhead and gently put his head on the ground. She again kissed his forehead, but this time, she was very gental.

She stood up, but then leaned down and put

her mouth on his ere. "I will see you after some time." She whispered.

She kissed him on the forehead for the last time, got off him, put her clothes on, and left.

Ash didn't even had energy to be happy, he was that tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The feemail was truly amazed. It never happened, not a single guy could resist her attractiveness and her charms.

'But that boy did. She thought to herself.

'HE is really strong. That foolish lati wasn't able to control him for long. She mentally complained.

But she found that boy very handsome. HE was perfect, he was handsome and strong. What else could anyone want?

Many people said that her ways of getting information were OD. If only they knew about what she did just now.

This was the first time she did anything like that with a guy, but she was Shure that she would get all the information she wanted in two or three days.

And she would enjoy every second of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time, he woke up and was able to think. He was extremely furious.

But he was questioning the ways of these reform teams.

Firstly, they were controlling legendaries like they were some pets.

But he could admit that these reform teams were more powerful then before. But their ways of getting information were, beard.

'I think that the feemail was crazy! He thought

Suddenly, he felt extreme anger towards these teams. They thought that they could control legendaries like they were some tools? They didn't even care that people were getting hurt because of their actions.

One thing was for Shure, he was furious.

He transformed in to his latios form. He charged a dragon claw, and used it on the door.

The door immediately broke down and ash roared at the top of his lungs.

He could see many aqua and magma grunts working here and there, but as soon as he roared, terrified grunts began to run everywhere. Some ran for their lifes, some released their pokemon, and some contacted their superiors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mam!" shouted a grunt.

The feemail was irritated now. "What do you want?" she asked.

A magma grunt quickly replied. "The human lati has broken out of his prism, and he is on the attack!" he said while panicking.

'Dam, now I will have to postpone my fun with him. She mentally complained.

"Don't just screme fool! Attack back! Don't let him escape. Tell every lati to attack him." She ordered.

"Yes mam!"

"And remember, don't kill him, just captcher him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as he thought, lati came from everywhere to captcher him. But this time, he didn't care. If they wanted a fight, he was going to give them a fight.

He realized that now wasn't the time to train his lati powers, now was the time to use his aura.

"This has gone far enough!" he roared while firing a dragonbreath. The attack connected with a computer and destroyed it.

Two lati surrounded him from both sides, but he wasn't even faised by them. He slashed one with a dragon claw and attacked the other one with a shadow claw. A latios attacked him with a hyper beam. He felt the pain of the attack, but he didn't care. His rage was too much. He furiously turned around, attacked the latios with a giga impact. But he didn't stop there, he attacked him with a wing attack, then a steel wing and finally fired a hyper beam at him. The lati flew several feet back and crashed in to a vall. The vall shattered by the force of the attack.

Another one attacked him from behind, but the result was the same. Ash didn't even slow down.

"I won't be defeated by the lights of you!" ash roared. He turned around, slashed the latias with a dragon claw, and fired another hyper beam. The latias flew back and collided with a latios. Both were outcold.

But ash wasn't using his mind, therefore many attacks connected with him. He was seriously wounded now. But he wasn't even tired. After all, he wasn't using his latios powers, he was using his aura. And with his aura, he could spar with arceus. Those legendaries didn't stand a chance against him.

He fired an aura sphere at a latios, who collided with another computer and after connecting with the computer, still flew and crashed in to a vall.

And that was his weakest aura attack.

But the attacks weren't the only things which were connecting with him, many grunts threw poke balls and ultra balls, but they couldn't catch him. After all, he was a hybrid. No poke ball could catch him.

Many lati attacked him. Some attacked from behind, some attacked in groups, and some attacked him while hiding. But he defeated all of them.

"It's time to finish this." He said to himself.

A hyper veam began to form in his mouth and a Draco meteor formed in his clause. "Draco beam!" he roared while unleashing both attacks. Both attacks went up and fused. Meteors began to rain upon the legendaries except for ash. The meteors had the energy of a hyper beam and a Draco meatier. Almost all the pokemon were outcold after that attack.

After defeating several more latios, destroying many more computers and destroying almost the whole base, the combined forces of team aqua and magma realized that they couldn't defeat the young guardian.

After fighting for half an hour, they recalled all the legendaries in to their poke balls.

"We need to retreat! He's too powerful for us." Ordered the feemail.

They quickly began to climb on their helicopters.

Before they took off, the feemail spoke to him last time. "You haven't defeated us, we will hunt you down again." She said.

'I'll be waiting for you to hunt me down again, after all, it would be nice to have some punching bags around. Don't you think? He spoke to her telepathically.

"I will hunt you down again. After all, you are a very good kisser." She said seductively.

With that, they took off.

'Well, I finally defeated them. He thought happily.

'This one's for you, mother. And you too, Pikachu. Even if you betrayed me, you'll always be my brother.

But ash didn't come out of that fight unwounded, far from that. He was bleeding from everywhere. Now when the fight was over, he could feel the attacks which connected with him. And the pain was too much for him.

Before his world turned black, he thought one thing.

'I'm free.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: and that's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it.

And if you didn't understand what happened with ash and that feemail, the feemail wanted information about ash's transformation for her team. And for the first time, she found a guy which she liked. Therefore when she entered ash's prism, she brought a lati with her who was controlling ash's body. Because she wanted to do all of that with ash. And she knew that ash would never do it. Therefore, I can assure you that ash didn't do all of that willingly, he did it because he was being controlled. And after some time, he gained strength to defeat that lati. Therefore he was then he was in control.

Hope that cleared things.

And, do you want me to write a story in which ash is pared with this feemail? If want me to write it, pm me or review. And most importantly, enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: the promise

A/n: ehehehehe, you guys aren't mad, right? Right? Right! Sorry for the long wait, I was studying for my exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 6: the promise

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

New island.

A psychic pokemon was meditating near the ocean. He was on an island. An island where he was born, where he tried to exterminate all humanity. And where his life changed forever.

Mewtwo still didn't get it, how could a human be so gentle and kind? He never thought that a human could forgive someone even if that someone had taken his life away.

No matter how much harder he tried, he still couldn't understand the human called Ash Ketchum.

He was many things, he was brave, he was kind to everyone, he was extremely powerful, but he never unleashed his power on innocent people. But most importantly, he was his trainer. He was his brother.

Mewtwo never thought that a human could become his brother. But then again, he never thought that a human would be his trainer.

But right now Mewtwo was worried for his trainer.

'Where is that fool? He should have arrived with Pikachu 1 day ago. Mewtwo spoke loudly.

"I never thought that I would see the day when Mewtwo would show his worries so openly.." Said a masculine voice.

'Who said I was worried, charizat? Asked Mewtwo.

"Well stupid, you said it now." Said charizat with a laugh.

'I'm not stupid, you should keep your big mouth shut if you don't want to be beaten! Said mewtwo.

'Now now, we won't achieve anything if we continue to fight like you two are doing now.

"Maybe you are right lucario. Sorry mewtwo." Said charizat.

'Fine. Was mewtwo's response

"But seriously, why are you worried?" asked charizat.

'Is it about master? Lucario asked.

'Yeah, it's about that fool. He should have arrived one day ago. After all, Pikachu said that he and ash were going to stay in palit for two days and after that, they would come here. Explained mewtwo.

'Maybe they decided to stay longer. Said lucario.

"But they always inform us whenever something like that happens."

'That's why I'm worried. Something is wrong. Maybe they are in trouble? Mewtwo questioned.

"Hehehe, he has changed you a lot mewtwo, I can't even see the pokemon who wanted to kill all humans and who hated every human." Said charizat good naturely.

'you mean the pokemon who created your clone and that clone kicked your butt?

Charizat twitched.

'But yeah, he has changed me a lot. He said with a smile. His actions really affected me. Said mewtwo.

"His death?" asked charizat.

'Yeah, but there are many things about him which affected me. Before that I always thought that all humans wanted power. But thanks to that fool, I can really enjoy life.

"Life is wonderful?" asked charizat.

Mewtwo just smiled.

"You aren't the only one." Said charizat with a smile.

"When we were in orange islands, and when I was defeated, he spend the whole night looking after me and I realized that he is the best friend and trainer for me." Said charizat.

'That makes three of us. Look, I know that I haven't been around as long as you two, but I still know that if anyone can come out unharm from a trouble, its master. Said lucario.

"Yeah, you got that right. I can remember when he was falling and I caught him. He was really surprised."

'Which incident? Asked lucario.

"The fake entay."

Mewtwo made a "o" sound.

'The same one who kicked your butt? Lucario said teasingly.

"Hay! It was not like that! I was just holding back!"

Both mewtwo and lucario laughed.

'don't you think that it's weird that many strong pokemon have kicked your butt? Asked mewtwo teasingly.

'you are right mewtwo, I think so too. Said lucario with a smirk.

Charizat fumed. "It's not true! I was just trying to test their power! I always was in control!

Both mewtwo and lucario laughed.

'Now if only ash and Pikachu were here.

"Yeah, it would be nice when they arrive. We can all have fun then." Said charizat.

'Until then, let's just wait. If they don't arrive till ten days, then mewtwo can check it out.

"Don't you think that ten days is a little two long?" asked charizat.

'Well, maybe arceus is training master or maybe they are creating a new attack.

'I see. Fine, if they don't arrive till ten days, I'm going to check it out.

'Heh, I can bet that they are planning to teach me a new move. Lucario boasted.

"Yeah yeah, now let's go to sleep."

With that, all of them went to sleep.

'Ash, where ever you two are, I hope you are fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown place.

High in the sky, the creature was flying. The creature was in deep thought.

'maybe I can work with those foolish humans to make him suffer even more. After all, many will want to have their revenge on the guardian. It thought.

Soon the creature landed on a shrine.

It stepped on the shrine and when its eyes glowed, a gate rose from the shrine.

When it enter through the gate, the gate closed.

'It's time to decide an action against him. After all, I have many toys which I can use to make his comrades mine. It said with a laugh

The creature entered in a room where different statues were standing. Each statue was of a legendary pokemon. There were statues of the 3 birds of canto, the 3 beasts of johto, Celebi, the 3 regies, growdon andKyogre, jirachi, deokxies, the reality dragons, mesprit and Uxie, manofy, Heatran, Shaymin, Regigigas, Kyurem, kabalion, pharazion, tarakion, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, eveltel, hupa, volkanian, zygart, diancy, thunduress, Tornadus, landoress.

'What is the meaning of this?! It screamed. 'Where are the other statues! The last time I checked, I didn't have the statue of only one and that is that stupid god pokemon! But this,!

'Damn you, guardian!

It began thinking. It closed his eyes. A black glow surrounded it.

'Hmm, I can feel their connection with the guardian. Well, it seems that you affected many legendaries, guardian.

'It still doesn't matter to me, you are still weaker then me. No matter how many legendaries did you affect, it doesn't matter to me. I will still kill you!. It said while laughing.

The creature was going to leave but it saw something.

'Wait, one of them is not connected with the guardian and it's not here. What's going on.

Again a black glow surrounded it. 'I can smell the scent of humans, they were here few days ago. It spoke to himself. 'Well, so the humans found this place? I wonder, what do they know about this place and these statues? Maybe I'll wait, let's see what they do with it. After all, if they can make his life hell, then maybe they can work under me. It said while laughing.

'And knowing the guardian, he will be there when they use it. Maybe they can use it on him too, now that would be interesting. It thought.

It teleported out of the room and arrived on the shrine. As soon as he arrived on the shrine, the gate disappeared under the ground.

It began to fly. Higher and higher it went. 'It's time to learn the limit of his strength and his weakness. Many things have changed about him. It thought. But soon the guardian will wish that he never met me before. Because this time, I'm going to make him suffer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team aqua's jet.

The feemail was pist. Things weren't going her way. First her target escaped, and now she needed to report the whole incident to the stupid doctor.

The face of the doctor appeared on the screen. "Good day, doctor." She said.

"what are the results? Did you get the targets?" he asked.

"Yes, I got 2 of them. One from hoenn region, one from altomare. And the results are amazing, it worked on both of them." She answered.

"I don't care about the week ones, tell me about the lati who was seen last time in the canto region. Did you catch it?" he asked.

An angry look appeared on her face when she remembered that lati boy. "Yes, I caught it, it was a latios. But-,"

"But what! Did you use it on him or not! Tell me right now!." He thundered.

"The lati escaped." She answered.

He was surprised. "So the lati ran away when you found it?" he asked.

She hesitated, but in the end, she didn't had a choice. "No sir, the lati was too strong for us. He defeated all the pokemon and destroyed the base and left." She answered.

The doctor fros for some seconds, but after that, he was seriously angered.

"What the hell do you mean! Are you trying to say that a mere lati defeated more then twenty latis!" he shouted.

"Yes, but he was a strange one. He transformed in to a human." She said.

"Are you a fool? Every lati can transform in to a human!" he again shouted.

"Let me explain sir. When we started following the lati, he was in the canto region. We followed him in to the johto region. But when we attacked him, he was just flowting in the air. But the strange part is that he could use telepathy."

"Telepathy? Are you Shure?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I'm Shure." She replied. "After that, we began to fight him. He was strong, but he was defeated."

"What do you mean! If he was defeated, then why the hell he is not with you! Explain!" he raged.

"When he was defeated, a blue glow surrounded him and he transformed in to a human. We were all shocked, after all, a lati can transform in to human, but a human can't transform in to a lati. We loaded him in the jet, believing that when he would wake up, we would get all the answers. But when he awoke, he was different. He defeated every single of our lati, and he could use some attacks which a lati can't learn like he used an aura sphere. And it was the strongest one I have ever seen. So when he proved too much for us, we retreated back. But I found his weakness. Whenever anything touches his right shoulder, he scremes in pain. I believe that it's his weakness." She finished her explanation.

"Interesting, a lati who can use telepathy and other things which he isn't suppose to know. And you said that his right shoulder is his weakness?" he asked.

"Yes, I think." She replied.

"Well, I'll have to contact the boss about it. Until then, you don't have any missions."

"Very well, doctor Jamba."

"For the love of arceus! It's namba!" he thundered. "I'm the best scientist in team rocket, why the hell people can't remember my name!"

'Because I'm from team aqua? She thought to herself.

"Sorry sir, I will remember it next time. Have a good day, doctor bamba." With that, the face of doctor namba disappeared from the screen.

'If he's going to talk to the boss about this, then it's really serious. It seems that the lati boy has caught the interest of that mad doctor namla. She thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness surrounded him; everywhere he looked there was darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked loudly.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of him. "Why didn't you protect me? Why did you let me die? It's all your fault!" she said.

"I tried, I'm sorry mother, I am sorry…please forgive me,"

"You are sorry! It won't bring me back! I hate you! You are a waist."

"She's right you know, you are a trouble magnet. That's why we hate you."

"No, no, no! Please, I will do anything to make it up to you all."

"You are pathetic ash, we don't even know why did we decided to become your pokemon." Said another voice.

"No Pikachu! You guys, please don't hate me. I beg of you, please don't leave me alone."

"I should have known that you are not fit to be the chosen one, well now, we don't need you anymore, go away."

"You to, arceus? Please, don't leave me, I'll do anything,"

"Because of you, our lives are in danger. Many evil organizations know that we were travelling with you! They can target us! It's all your fault! And you are not even strong to protect us! You are pathetic!" said another voice.

"it's not like that! You don't even know about my ultimate team! I have trained my pokemon just for this reason! I know that many people will want to harm you, but I'll do everything in my power to help you! Just trust me." He replied while crying.

No one answered him.

"Please, talk to me."

"Please!"

Ash awoke covered in swet. He took deep breaths.

'It was only a dream. He thought.

But he remembered that all of that was not a dream. His mother was dead, his pokemon and friends left him, and it was his own fault.

So he did the only thing he could do,

He screamed.

"Why!"

"Why did you kill her! Why!: he screamed. Tears fell from his eyes. "Why."

"Why couldn't I die also? All my friends and pokemon have left me, so why should I live?! Why!" he screamed while more tears fell from his eyes.

"All of them think that I'm a trouble magnet because I defeated evil organizations. I only took the role of the chosen one so other people could live their lives happily. Why can't they understand it?"

"Pikachu is my best friend, he is my brother. He knows everything, why did he leave me? Was I holding him back from his own dreams? Why didn't he talk to me!" he asked.

"if he had talk to me, we could come up with a solution! Why did he leave me!"

"why!"

'How many people will suffer by the hands of these evil organizations? Just when will they stop. How many people will have to feel the pain I'm feeling now? He thought.

"No! I won't let anyone feel the pain I'm suffering now. As long as I'm alive, no one will feel the pain like I am! I promise that I will defeat everyone who wants to harm others! I will not be defeated by the lights of them!" he screamed to the hevins.

'crying won't solve any thing, I'll have to take an action about all of this! I will train harder then before, and even if it takes my life, I will protect everyone I can!

To fulfil his promise, he needed to get to altomare to train.

Just when he was going to use his aura to fly, he saw a sheet of paper on the ground. Curiously, he picked it and began to read.

Chosen one,

You are near to your destination.

You have to go straight and cross the ocean.

After that, you will see an island. That's altomare.

If you will use your aura to fly, you will reach there in one hour.

Therefore we want you to fly using your lati powers so you can do some training.

It will take 5 hours, but you need to train.

We hope that you are ok.

Always remember that you are not alone, your ultimate team and we are with you.

Sincerely,

Legendaries.

Reading that paper, a smile appeared on his face. 'At least, I'm not alone. He thought.

5 hours ment that he would arrive in altomare at 10 Pm.

"Well then, let the journey begin." He said to himself.

He could feel that it was a new beginning, his old life as a pokemon trainer was over. And this was the beginning of his new life.

He was worried that if going to altomare was a good idea or not, but he was still going to do it.

Little did he know that later he would call going to altomare the best decision of his life.


	7. Chapter 7: reaching altomare

A/N: hay guys, here's the next chapter.

"Speech."

'Thoughts.

'Telepathy

"Pokespeech."

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 7: reaching altomare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hall of origin.

He didn't understand.

More importantly, he didn't want to understand.

Why weren't they doing anything to help?

Rayquaza was never confused like this before. Whenever Arceus decided anything, he always understood her logic.

But right now, he seriously was questioning her decision and logic.

What would they achieve by not helping the chosen one when he needed them the most? True they sent him a letter, but shouldn't they do something for him?

If someone would have asked him this question some years ago, he wouldn't even care. After all, a few years ago, he thought that all humans wanted power, they wanted to control all pokemon. He thought that pokemon were just tools to humans.

But the chosen one changed him, he changed all of them.

He showed kindness to all pokemon, even if a pokemon wanted to harm him, he helped it. He always respected the legendary pokemon. So why wasn't they helping him.

"What's the matter Rayquaza? Is something on your mind?"

"Yes, mother arceus. I don't understand, why aren't we helping the chosen one? He is in so much pain, he needs answers, he helped us when he could have taken advantage and used us for his own deeds, but he helped us. So why aren't we helping him?" asked Rayquaza.

"I wish that we could help him Rayquaza, but sadly, we can't." arceus spoke in a helpless tone.

"What do you mean mother? I know that we can't bring his mother back, but we can tell him the truth." Said Rayquaza.

"If we will help him, the being who will be responsible for the threat will seek us and will want to fight us. I can fight it, but the destruction will be too much. I just hope that when the time arrives, the chosen one will be able to defeat it and save us all like he had done countless times." She answered.

So the hope of the whole universe was resting on the sholdours of a child? A child who was completely broken? Rayquaza didn't like it at all.

But then again, if he could choose anyone to fight that being, he would choose the chosen one.

"Do not worry yourself with these thoughts my child, the chosen one has proved himself countless times that he can protect the world. He can do the task which even we legendaries can't. I think that you should put more trust on him." She advised.

"I trust the chosen one, but right now, he has lost everything, he is completely broken. So how is he going to defeat this threat?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can only hope that someone will show kindness and love to him like he shows to all. I can just hope that someone will be able to heal his heart." Arceus answered. She truly didn't know what to do.

"You can at least tell him the truth. after all, it will lessened his pain.." He said. He wanted to help the chosen one in any way he could.

"I want to, but that being is one step ahead of us. You know what it did and why can't I tell the chosen one the truth." She said angerly. She wanted to comfort the chosen one, but because of that being, she couldn't even comfort him.

"I wish that I could defeat that being, but I can't even defeat the chosen one, that being will defeat me in a blink of an eye." Rayquaza grumbled.

"Yes, only he can do something now." Arceus said.

'I wish that we didn't had to put the faite of the world in the hands of a poor helpless child. I'm amazed that a human like him is in the world. He isn't even asking anything in return and he is risking his life so others can live in peace. I'm really proud of you, chosen one. Now only you can save us. She thought to herself.

'I hope he can do something. She thought to herself.

'Because if he can't, then we are all doomed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was near to his destination, but how near, he didn't know. He was travelling nonstop since he received that letter from the legendaries. And now, the night had arrived and he still was travelling.

He had many thoughts in his mind, but alas, he couldn't share these thoughts with anyone. After all, he was all alone. So many questions were there, but he didn't had the answers. And that was irritating him.

'What in the world is going on? How can they control legendaries like that? I know that those legendaries would never help them if they had the choice, so what did team aqua and magma did to them? More importantly, why is team aqua and magma in the johto region? I remember when I fought them, they all were arrested. Did someone helped them in escaping the prism? And if someone helped them, then who were they? Were they another organization? And will team aqua and magma be risponcibal for the threat which arceus is worried about?

All these questions were making his head hurt.

And these weren't the only thoughts in his mind. No matter how much he wanted to forget all about the betrayal and the death of his mother by the hands of the leader of team rocket, he wasn't able to forget anything. He still didn't want to believe that everyone betrayed him.

'Maybe the ultimate team is still with me? I don't even know why would they want to be still my pokemon. After all, all my friends and pokemon are right. I'm pathetic. He thought to himself.

He still wasn't Shure about why the legendaries were supporting a weaklink like him, but he was happy.

He didn't want to suffer anymore. He fought the evil organizations so the people and pokemon could live in peace, but in return, he only received sorrow. He wanted to give up everything. He wanted to give up the title of the chosen one, he wanted to give up his aura, he just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to screme, he wanted to cry, he wanted to shoute that he didn't deserve this pain, he wanted to unleash his anger on someone, but he couldn't do anything. He could only try to defeat these organizations and others who wanted to harm people and pokemon so the people and pokemon could live in peace.

And as long as he was alive, he would try his best to defeat those people who want to harm people and pokemon. Because he didn't want anyone to feel the pain he was feeling now. He didn't want another child to feel like everything depended on him, he didn't want a child to think that saving the world was his duty, because ash had felt that feeling, and it was not good. And he didn't want another child to feel that. Not if he could do anything about it.

He could see the ocean below him, and it was beautiful. 'The ocean is so beautiful and calm, I wish that I could be as calm as the ocean. It would be a nice feeling. But then again, nice feelings are not for me. I only deserve sorrow and pain right? What did I even do? Did I harm anyone? Did I unleash my power on those who are weaker then me? I don't think I did, so why I'm feeling this pain and sorrow? Why? He asked himself. Tears fell from his eyes, but he didn't do anything. He didn't shout, he didn't ask why, he just wept and continued travelling. 'guess the pain and the sorrow are a part of my new life, I can't run from these feelings. Mother was right. Even if it was a dream, she was right. If I would have kept my pokemon with me, then I could have done something to help her. Her death is my fault. He thought sadly while weeping. He didn't know how much time passed since he began his thoughts, but he could finally see an island below him.

'Guess that's altomare. He thought. He was extremely tired. And now he finally could rest.

'Oh yeah, I need to find that secret garden, then I can rest.

He began to descend. He didn't even care if someone saw him, he was tired. He didn't had the energy to do anything else.

When he landed on the island, he just collapsed. If someone would have seen ash, he or she would see a very tired and wounded lati who was bleeding from everywhere. If a selfish trainer would have seen ash right now, he would immediately try to catch the wounded lati. But fortunately for ash, no one was awake at this time of night. For some time, ash just layed there. He wanted to sleep right then and there, but he commanded his body to get up. After some time, he was able to get up and see the beautiful island. The island was surrounded by the ocean, many canals were on the island. He could see many gondolas. Where he landed, from there he could see the statues of latios and latias. The statues were looking like they were going to fly right then and there.

'This island is…beautiful. The statues are looking like they are alive! He thought to himself. But he soon realized that he wasn't here for a vacation, he needed to find that garden.

With that, he began to flowt. Now he could search while flying above the island. 'I should start looking for that garden. Who knows, maybe I'll make some new pokemon friends! He thought happily.

He began looking for the secret garden of the lati. And just like that, a new chapter in ash's life began.

Xxxxxxx

Team rocket HQ

Ever since he killed the mother of his biggest enemy, Giovanni was very happy. Even now when team aqua and magma's results hadn't arrived, it still couldn't ruin his mood. After all, they had all the time to take over the world. And they had the right weapons and pokemon to do it. And the person who could stop their plannes was out of the picture.

"Come in to my office." He said while pressing a butten on his chair.

After a minat, a rocket grunt came in to his office. "You called sir?" he asked.

"Tell me, are the results from team aqua and magma here?" he asked.

"I apologize sir, but the last time I checked they weren't here." He answered.

"Very well, send doctor jamza in." ordered Giovanni.

"Forgive me sir, but who's that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Giovanni answered.

"I think his name is kamla, no, it's jamka or maybe—

"I don't care what his name is! Send. Him. In!." Giovanni said angerly.

"Y-yes sir!" he said while running away.

"I'm surrounded by fools." The rocket boss muddered.

After some time, the doctor arrived. "What do you need sir?" he questioned.

"Ah, doctor namza, tell me—"

"Why the heck doesn't anyone understand! It's namba!" the doctor shouted.

"Do not interrupt me doctor namlba!." The rocket leader ordered.

The doctor wanted to shout again, but he controlled himself. "Very well sir, what do you need?" he asked.

"I want to know about those results. What is the report from team aqua and magma?" he asked.

"Sir, they caught 3 out of two and the results on them are fabulous! Both teams will be arriving soon. They weren't able to catch the strongest one, but if their information on that lati is right, then let's just say that our mission will be very easy." He said excitedly.

"I shall decide that. Now tell me, why weren't they able to catch the strongest one?" the rocket boss asked.

"The lati defeated all the other latis and after that, it destroyed the new bark town's bass and escaped." Was his answer.

"What?!" Giovanni shouted. "Doctor, do you have any idea what the heck are you talking about?! Because if it's a joke, then you are in big trouble!" the rocket boss thundered.

"Sir, I'm not joking. According to the admin of team aqua, when they attacked the lati, it was able to use telepathy. It was also able to use attacks which a lati can't learn. The lati was amazingly strong, but they defeated it. But when they defeated it, it transformed in to a boy. I believe that the boy is a hybrid.

"A hybrid? Now that's interesting." Said the rocket boss.

The doctor continued. "After that, they took him to the newbark town's bass. While doing that, they put a tracking device on him. Even if he escaped, we can still track the boy."

"Well, at least they did one thing right. Continue doctor."

"When the boy awoke, he again transformed in to a lati and began to destroy everything. All the other lati tried to defeat him, but he defeated all of them. They thought that the lati was too strong for them and therefore, they retreated." Finished the doctor.

"Interesting, do you have a picture of that boy?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes indeed. And when I saw it, I was really surprised. Here's the picture."

A picture appeared on a screen and when Giovanni saw it, he began laughing. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaahhahahahahaha! Who would have thought that the mighty defeater of the evil organizations will become a hybrid?!"

"Yes. imagin the things we can do if we catch him! We won't even need another lati to complete our mission! I believe that the boy didn't know about his transformation before. Otherwise, he would have used it."" said the mad doctor.

"Tell me his location."

"According to the tracking device, he is on the island of altomare. Many lati are living on that island, I believe that he is going there to train his abilities." Said the doctor.

"Or maybe, he has given up on everything. Considering what we did to his mother, it wouldn't be a shock if he did. Or maybe, he is planning a revenge against us. Either away, tell team aqua and magma to train their pokemon like they never did before. Tell them to make their pokemon stronger no matter what it takes. We will attack altomare in a few days and we will catch him." Said Giovanni.

"Very well sir, I will immediately do it." with that, the mad doctor left.

When he left, Giovanni began to stare at the picture.

'You have stopped my plannes many times, now it's my turn. It's a very good news for us. I don't know what you think about your transformation, but now we have a chance to use it on you. And if we can use it on you, then no one will be able to stop us. I will hunt you down and I will catch you. Your life is finished, soon you will belong to team rocket,

…

…

…

'Ketchum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: and that's the end of this chapter. Thanks to those who are following and favoriting my story. I just have one request, please review. Even if you have bad things to say about this story, I would love to hear your thoughts.

See you in the next chapter.

Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8: battle of dragons

Well, what do you know, a new chapter is here!

"Speech."

'Thoughts

'Telepathy

"Pokespeech."

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 8: battle of dragons.

Seledon city.

They all were happy. So happy in fact, that they were celebrating. All because they gave someone pain. And this time, he couldn't even say that it was a "human thing." Like pikapi, because all the pokemon were celebrating too.

"This is great!" exclaimed a red hared girl..

"You are right misty, now we don't have to worry about anything! He is finally out of our lives! Now we don't have to worry about evil organizations attacking us! After all, now we are not connected with Ash Ketchum." Said a girl with blue hair and eyes.

Don't they realize that pikapi was strongest among them? And all of them were safe because of him? Yes, he also betrayed his pikapi, but not because he was "weak." Pikachu knew how strong ash was. After all, he was ash's first pokemon. Everything ash went through, Pikachu knew. His reasons for betraying ash were not the same like his friends and other pokemon. And he wasn't going to share his reasons with anyone anytime soon.

And why all the humans and pokemon were celebrating? Ash's mother was dead, and all of them were celebrating because they betrayed him? His mother was dead, couldn't they show him a little respect? True he also betrayed ash, but he wasn't celebrating like others. More importantly, he didn't had the time to celebrate. He had a lot of thoughts.

'Did I do the right thing? Is leaving him is the best solution? What am I thinking! That was the right decision! It is better for the both of us.

"What's the matter Pikachu? Why don't you come with me and have some fun." Said a boy. A boy who was the rival of his former trainer.

"Garry is right pikachu, it's a happy day and you should have some fun." Said another mail. He was oldest among all the humans there.

"I'm just fine here." Was his reply, but the humans could only here some pikas and chus.

"O yeah, I forgot that only that pathetic fool could understand pokemon. That was the only good quality in him, otherwise, he is trash." With that, they left him alone.

'I think that my decision was right. It is for the greater good. Thinking about it will only make it worse.

"It is for the greater good, pikapi. It would be better for you if I don't tell you anything. I can only hope that Arceus doesn't tell you anything." Pikachu said to himself. After that, he began to eat his food.

"This is amazing, I never thought that betraying him would feel so nice!" said a pokemon.

"You are right bulbasaur, I think its fare. After all, we lost many battles because of his stupid mistakes. I think that his friends are visor then him, they are better trainers then him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While all of ash's friends were celebrating, high in the sky, the creature was watching all of them with a smirk on his face. He was truly enjoying all of this.

'Well well well! It seems that I won't have to do anything! His comrades are already against him! He thought in amusement.

'But where are the abomination and that lizard? Not to mention that foolish aura pokemon? Are they against him or not? He questioned in his mind. Because if they were not against him, then it could make things interesting.

'I will have to learn about all of this. I will not allow anyone to stand in my path! Soon the guardian will learn what happen to those who apose me! He thought while laughing.

'I think I will watch all of this from the shadows and let the humans do what are they doing now, after all, they have one of my toys. And with that, they can make his life hell. It is not the time to show myself to the guardian. But soon, the whole world will fall in to darkness and no one will be able to save these humans and pokemon!

With that, he flew away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was frustrated. He was angry. No, he was furious.

He wanted to hit the god of space with an aura sphere.

'What in the world was palkia thinking? This place is surrounded by aura! Everything I sense is surrounded by aura. How the heck I am supposed to locate latis? They could be anywhere! And how the heck I'm going to walk through a wall?!

These were the thoughts of a hybrid named ash Ketchum.

He was happy that this place was surrounded by aura, that meant that in this place, there was no evil. And therefore he truly liked this place.

But this place was like an ocean of aura. Searching for a specific aura was going to be like separating Pikachu from ketchup,. Meaning, a very difficult task. A very very difficult task.

"But then again, I shouldn't be shocked. After all, this place is surrounded by ocean. Maybe that's why I think that this is an ocean of aura." He said to himself while laughing. He didn't know why did he say that loud. Maybe he was expecting to here his human voice? Who could blame him? He became a hybrid only 2 or 3 days ago. True he was a hybrid since the incident on new island, but he didn't know that.

He knew that people expected him to just shrug this off and continue like nothing happened. After all, nothing could bring his spirits down. But the truth was that he wasn't like that. He acted like nothing could bring him down in front of others so they could hold on to someone in their need. But no one was there. He was truly alone and he didn't need to act like all of this didn't affect him. Because to be honest, it really affected him.

The thought of being alone truly made him sad, but he couldn't do anything about it. He needed to face the truth and the truth was that from now on, he was alone. He knew that his ultimate team didn't betray him, but who knew how much time it would take him to learn all about well, himself. He didn't know if he could meet them or not during that time. Life was confusing that way. Who could really say that they needed to learn about themselves? After all, everyone knew everything about themselves.

'Guess I'm the first one who needs to learn about myself

He laughed at the thought. he was truly the first to do many strange things. No one could say that they were brought back from the dead by the tears of pokemon, and no one could say that they needed to save the world because it was their duty. Or they were the only one who could do it.

'Here I go again, thinking about the things which don't matter right now. I should really start looking for this secret garden. Now, I only need to know that where most of the lati are are right now. He thought to himself.

He tried, but he was too tired and wounded, he couldn't even use his aura right now. He just wanted to sleep.

'Just a little bit more, then I will be able to sleep. I can do this!. He closed his eyes and tried to locate where most of the lati were. A blue glow surrounded him while he searched for their auras. 'This is harder then I thought, everything is surrounded by aura. What to do now?

'I want to sleep soooooooo badly right now, but I know that this is important. I won't give up. The glow intensified around him and after some time, his eyes shot opened.

'Yes! Found them! All of them are at a same place! He thought happily. He could sense many latis there, and by their aura, all of them seemed happy. And it truly brightened his mood.

'This garden should be nice. After all, I can sense their happiness.

He immediately shot towards to the location where he could sense them. He didn't try to fly without his aura because he didn't want anything bad to happen at this hour. He just wanted to sleep. 'Just a little while, then I can finally rest!. He thought while flying.

This speed wasn't satisfying for him, because he was used to flying far more faster. But he understood that in his wounded state, he could only fly at this slow speed. It was slow for him, but if a pokemon would have seen ash flying, it would have thought that ash was the fastest pokemon around.

After flying for a while, he could sense they were below him. Sensing that, he began his descent. But after landing on the ground, he couldn't see any lati. In fact, the only things he could see were two walls. One on the right and other on a left.

'Oh yeah, palkia said I needed to walk through a wall. Man, I thought that he ate too much food and was just kidding around. Guess I was wrong. But there was one problem, Ash didn't know that which wall was the right one.

Taking a random guess, he shot towards the right wall and…,

Crash!

Collided with it.

"Ugh. Why does it always happens to me?" he muttered to himself while rubbing his head. If Pikachu was with him now, he would be laughing his head off while making fun of him. But alas, Pikachu wasn't here.

After getting up, he went towards the right wall, but this time, he didn't went that fast so if he would crash, the impact won't hurt that much.

But when he reached that wall, he passed through it. If someone would have seen this, it would have looked like ash just disappeared.

When he passed through that wall, he could see a very beautiful garden. Everywhere he looked were plants, flowers and trees, not to mention many latis.

'Wohhh! This place is breath taking! I can see why these legendary pokemon live here, it's…beautiful.

All the latios and latias were doing what they did every day, but when ash entered, all of them turned their attention towards him. But ash didn't notice, he was too busy admiring the beautiful place.

"Who is that?" asked a latios.

"I don't know, it's a pokemon." Answered another one.

"I know that, I mean, what kind of a pokemon is he?"

"Well, he looks like a latios." Said a latias.

"He can't be a latios! He is black!." Said another latios.

"Well, maybe he is one of those latis who are working for those foolish humans who call themselves team aqua and magma."

"That would explain his color, after all, who knows what kind of experiments those humans do with our kind?" asked a latias.

"But there is no human with him, and he is alone. Should we inform the princes?"

"I think we shouldn't take a risk, those humans already took one of us, maybe it's another trap. I say let's attack him." Advised another latios.

"He is wounded, what do you think happened?" asked another latias.

"This proves it, he must have tried to escape. this would explain his wounded state. I say we still attack him."

With that, every lati was ready to attack the one who just entered.

In other words, Ash Ketchum was in big trouble.

But the young guardian didn't notice any of this, because he was in thinking mode. 'Wow, this place is so beautiful because all the pokemon take care of it. This really proves that humans and pokemon are equal! They care for nature and try everything in their power to keep it safe. In that, they are better then us humans. He thought with a smile on his face.

Whenever he found a place where pokemon or humans were happy, it truly made him happy. When he stopped thinking and looked at all of the latis, who all were glaring at him like they were going to attack him, only one thought came to him.

'Oh boy, they sure don't look friendly. With that thought, he did the only thing which was the best thing to do.

At least in his opinion.

"Hehehehehe, hey! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! Who are you guys?" he asked cheerfully.

He quickly realized that that wasn't the right thing to say because their glare intensified. So he used his ausom brain and came to a conclusion.

"Oh, so you guys don't have a name? What a bummer." He said innocently. When they didn't answer, it worried him.

'What if this place is taken over? What if they are from team aqua and magma? I wouldn't be surprised if they did that kind of thing. That would explain why are they glaring at me. After all, I did escape from them.

The thought angered him. So catching legendaries wasn't enough? Now they were destroying their homes also?!

He wouldn't allow it to happen.

'This place is amazing, I will not let them harm it! Everyone has a right to live happily! And they are trying to destroy the home of pokemon! It's not fair. It's their home! Their happiness! I will not allow it!

He was tired and wounded, but his aura responded to him and he was surrounded by an intense blue glow. The only thing in his mind was to save this place. Nothing else mattered.

With that, the aura guardian was ready to fight.

"I'm scared! He is readying himself to attack! He will catch us and do bad things to us!." Said a little latios while crying.

"Do not cry young child, no harm will come to you. He will not defeat us. He is alone. Soon we will defeat him." Comforted a latias.

They were whispering to each other, so Ash didn't here them.

For some time, both parties just glared at each other. And after a while, all the latis shot towards the young hybrid.

With that, the trainer from Pallet spoke five words which he always spoke before a big battle.

"The aura is with me."

A latios attacked him with a dragonbreath, but ash was quicker. He dojjed the attack, slashed at him with a dragon claw, and fired a hyper beam. All attacks connected with the latios, and he was knocked out.

At this demonstration, all the lati realized that they could not win against the aura guardian in a one on one match. So they all attacked him, together.

Ash avoided many attacks and tried to attack them. He quickly dojjed a dragon rage, then ducked so the ice beam fired by a latias would miss him, then quickly smashed another latios with a dragon pulse.

After that, he back handed a latios with a dragon claw, then quickly flew upwards so he could avoid a hyper beam. After that, he fired an aura sphere at a latias, the latias went flying and smashed in to another one. Before they both could recover, ash quickly fired a hyper beam which knocked both of them out.

But he forgot one important thing, all the lati could become invisible. So he was shocked when a steel wing connected with him, but he couldn't see his attacker. Before he could do anything, a hyper beam smashed in to him. He quickly lost control of his flying. Before he could control himself, an ice beam connected with his left wing and fros his left wing. Because of it, he couldn't regain control and he crashed on the grass.

When he fell, many meteors began to rain upon him.

'Crap! Draco meteor! He thought.

But before he could defend himself against the deadly attack, he realized that he couldn't move. In fact, he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Damnit! They have a psychic hold on me!" as soon as he said that, he became the target of many meteors.

He couldn't take it anymore. The wounds from his fight against team aqua and magma, and the wounds given to him right now, they were too much for him. Still, he didn't give up.

"No, can't…give…up, need…to…protect…this…place!" he screamed. The blue glow intensified, indicating the increase in his power. And because of that, he was able to free himself from the psychic hold.

As soon as he was free, he began firing hyper beams, aura spheres, flamethrowers, and thunderbolts. He didn't care about harming someone, because he knew that all of them were his enemies.

That soon changed.

A lati attacked him with a shadow claw, but ash dojjed it and fired an aura sphere at him. And like that, another lati was knocked out. He was going to smash the next one with a dragon claw, but he immediately stopped.

Because in front of him, was not a full grown lati, but a little latios.

The child tried to act brave, but Ash could see that the little latios was scared. This angered Ash.

"Do you have no shame?! You are forcing a little child to fight your foolish battles for your foolish desires! This ends now!" he thundered.

Blue winds began to surround him. And after some time, they became a large storm.

Everyone was shocked, because Ash was inside a huge storm.

"Aura storm!" he shouted. With that, the storm went towards all the other latis while ash screamed at the child, "Run!"

He didn't know that why the child listened to him and ran, but he didn't care right now. He needed to beat them, and he needed to do it fast.

He could control the storm, therefore he guided it to the location where all the latias were.

The storm was not normal, firstly, it was blue. Secondly, whoever became it's target, felt like thousands of aura spheres were fired at him or her. Therefore, whoever became it's target, was immediately knocked out.

The attack knocked out all the latias, but when he was going to fire another attack, an ice beam, a flamethrower, and a hyper beam connected with him. He immediately went flying towards a tree and crashed in to it.

"Ugh, why is everything spinning around?" he said to himself. But he quickly regained his Barings and smashed a lati with a dragon rush. After that, he fired a hyper beam at him. The latios went flying, but ash didn't stop there. He shot towards the latios, attacked him with a giga impact, and fired an aura sphere at him. After that, he quickly turned around and attacked another one with a dragon claw. After that, he quickly flew upwards to avoid a flamethrower. But he didn't realize that a latios was above him. The latios quickly fired a hyper beam at him. He tried to dojj it, but it was too late. The attack connected with him and he became a target of another dragon pulse. He quickly fired a fire blast at the latios who fired the hyper beam at him. The latios was also knocked out by the fire blast. He quickly avoided a dragon claw and smashed his attacker with a dragon rush. When the attacker went flying, ash fired another aura sphere at the latios which knocked him out. After that, he was rewarded a dragon rush, a dragon claw, and a shadow claw. He fired an ice beam at one, smashed another one with a giga impact, and fired a thunder at the last one. All three of them were knocked out. An ice beam, a flamethrower, and a hyper beam was fired at him, but this time, the young guardian was ready. He dojjed the ice beam, and fired a hydro pump at the flamethrower. But the hyper beam connected with his forehead. After regaining his Barings, he fired a flamethrower at a latios, then fired a thunderbolt at another one, and finished the combo with firing an ice beam on a latios. After that, a hyper beam connected with him and before he could retaliate, a psybeam was fired at him. While he was recovering from both attacks, a latios attacked him with a dragon rush, then smashed in to him with a steel wing, and finally fired a hyper beam at him.

The young guardian wasn't able to handle all those attacks, so he crashed on the ground. But he didn't give up. After getting up, he fired a Draco meteor. It connected with 3 or 4 latis and knocked them out. But soon a giga impact connected with him and knocked the wind out of him. After recovering from the attack, he fired many shadow balls on his attackers. Many of them connected with their targets.

But soon they retaliated. Many of them became invisible and attacked him with ice beams, flamethrowers, dragon claws, shadow claws, steel wings, psybeams, and attacks like that.

The aura guardian went flying because of the force of the attacks. He crashed through a tree and just layed there for a while.

But they didn't give him a brake. As soon as he fell, attacks like Draco meteor, dragonbreath, and flamethrower were launched at him.

All of them thought that after taking those attacks, he will give up.

They were wrong.

Even after taking all those attacks, the last guardian of the aura got up. The blue glow intensified even more and a blue beam, just like the glow began to form in his claws.

When the beam finished forming, he through it like a baseball screaming "Aura beam!" 5 latis were standing in the path of the attack. But when the attack connected, it exploded with a huge boom. All 5 of them went flying. They smashed in to trees, knocked other latis out, and still they didn't stop smashing in to things. The attack knocked out at least 10 or 15 latis.

After that, he flew upwards and charged one of his advance moves.

"Draco beam!" the hyper beam fused with the meteors and the meteors with the combine power of the hyper beam began to rane upon all the latis.

They tried to dojj the deadly attack, but they weren't expecting that kind of attack. So they were too late. The attack knocked out 30 or 35 latis.

But the trainer from Pallet couldn't fight forever, he was breathing hard and was extremely tired. And all the remaining 50 latis knew that.

So they quickly reacted. A latios charged a luster purge and fired it towards Ash. The attack connected with his right shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. His right shoulder began to bleed and he lost control of his flying. And because of that, he crashed on the ground.

All of them were shocked. And after a minit, they realized that it was an advantage for them.

"It's his weakness! His right shoulder is his weakness! We can still win this one!" a latios screamed.

With that, all of them attacked his right shoulder. Some attacks were fired at his other body parts, but most of them were fired at his shoulder.

Flamethrowers, hyper beams, and all the attacks which latis could learn were fired at his shoulder and other body parts. Now he was bleeding from everywhere. He was already wounded from the fight against team aqua and magma, and this was too much for him.

Soon his eyes began to close. It was not going well for the young guardian, but a thought came to him.

'If I lose now, then there would be no place for pokemon to live in this city. No, this is their home! I will not give up as long as I'm alive. And with that thought, he again broke the psychid hold. All the latis went flying when he broke the hold.

"Just what the heck is he! No one can be conches after taking those attacks!" said a horrified latios.

'I'm not normal, I'm your worst nightmare! You have no right to destroy this place! You are the protectors of the world! You should help others! Not make them suffer! The pokemon who live here have tried their best to keep this place safe and beautiful! And you want to take it away? I will not allow it! He spoke 'As the last guardian of the aura, I will! Stop! You! He screamed at the top of his lungs. With each word, the blue glow intensified. Now they couldn't see ash, they could only see a large blue light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to anyone, someone was watching all of this and had herd ash's speech. And she was shocked and amazed.

When the little latios came to her and told her about the attack, she was confused. After all, if someone was attacking their home, then why did he let the child go? She asked him, and he said that the one who was attacking their home said that they shouldn't force a child to fight their foolish battles. Ever since then, she was watching the battle which was happening outside. And she was shocked. After all, a normal lati couldn't fire hydro pumps and thunderbolts. Not to mention the strange attacks which were blue. But when she heard his speech, she was shocked and amazed.

"This is all a big misunderstanding." She breathed out. "He is not trying to harm us, he is trying to protect this place. He must be thinking that we are trying to harm this place. But why? Why is he trying to protect this place? He is a stranger, still he is risking his life so the pokemon can live in peace? And he is the last guardian of the aura? Just who is this guy?" she said to herself with a shocked expression on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all stupefied. They didn't know how to defeat this, monster.

The young guardian was readying himself to attack. Blue winds began to surround him and after some time, they formed in to a large storm. This one was bigger then the previous one. "Aura storm!" he screamed while launching the attack. He didn't need to control it because this time, he didn't had any specific target in his mind. The attack would do everything for him. It will go everywhere and knock out anyone it could. Therefore, he quickly flew upwards and charged another deadly attack.

"Draco beam!" he said while lonching the attack. After that, he didn't had any more energy left, so he crashed on the ground.

Both attacks exploded, and when the smoke cleared, the guardian was lying on the ground.

But he wasn't the only one, all 50 latis were knocked out.

'It's finally over. He thought to himself.

But it seems that he spoke too soon.

He didn't know how, but a latios was conches. He was in a wounded state, but he could fire another attack.

But the same couldn't be said for Ash. So he couldn't do anything.

The latios fired a luster purge at Ash. The attack connected and for the 3rd time in two days, his world turned black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: and this is the end of this chapter. Please tell me how did I do in the battle seen. I'm not good at battles, so it would be nice if you guys could tell me what did I do wrong.

And please guys, review.

See you in next chapter.

Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9: so it begins

"Speech."

'Thoughts.

'Telepathy

"Pokespeech."

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 9: so it begins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ug, that was one mean pokemon.

He wasn't sure about calling it a pokemon, a monster sounded so much good. It could describe the thing very well.

No one but a monster would have this kind of strength.

'If I wouldn't have fired that luster purge at the last second, who knows what would that monster do.

He wasn't the one to be impressed so easily, but he couldn't help it. That thing was truly powerful.

'We are the strongest in this place, yet that thing defeated us when it was wounded. Who knows what will it do when it will be fully healed.

But he was not going to wait to find out. Oh no, he was going to finish it right now, right here. But he couldn't do it alone, he didn't had the strength. He needed his comrades to be awake.

And it seemed that Arceus was smiling upon him because as soon as he thought that, they began to wake up.

"Ugh, who the heck was that?" asked a latios. A tree was on top of him.

"I don't know, but let's just kill it before something else happens." Said another one.

"By the way jack, you sure saved the day. I don't know what did you do, but I'm thankful." Said another latios. He was having trouble getting up. "That thing did quite a number on me."

"You aren't the only one, but I fired a luster purge at the last second and defeated him. I told you I am the strongest! Soon the princes will also realize this." He said arrogantly.

They all were annoyed at his arrogance, but right now, they had more important matters.

"So what are we going to do with it?" asked a latias.

"I don't know, just throw it out of here?"

"Fools! It will come back! Let's just kill him." Said the self-exclaimed strongest.

"Now now Jack, you are being too brudal." Said a latios. He was oldest among them, and was the adviser of the princes. He considered everyone his children, and was kind to everyone.

"What do you mean, you stupid old lati?!" he asked rudely.

"I know that he attacked us, but killing him is going too far. Let's just deliver her to the princes." Said the elder kindly.

"Why should we listen to a stupid fool? You are just an old freak. You don't know anything of this generation." He said with arrogance.

"That's enough jack! Show some respect. He is our elder. The princes respects him, and you should too." Said a latios.

"I apologise for his rudeness, elder." Said the latios.

"Do not worry, young one."

"Ugh! I'm telling you, let's kill him." Said Jack again.

"You will do no such thing." Came a voice of a female.

"My princes? What are you doing here?" asked the elder.

(She's the one who was the sister of the latios in movie 5)

She smiled when she spoke to the elder. "I was informed by this little latios about the battle." She said while petting the sleeping lati in her claws.

Her smiled vanished when she looked at the others. "What happened here?" she asked.

Before anyone could say something, Jack quickly took the chance. "Allow me to explain, my princes. And did I mentioned how beautiful you are?" he spoke arrogantly.

'Figures, I wish I could kick him out of here. Thought the princes.

"What happened here?" she asked again. She knew everything, after all, she had herd everything. But she wanted to know what her people thought.

Before jack could speak about his amazing victory, a latias quickly began to explain.

"My princes, we were all doing what we do every day, then suddenly this lati came. It was wounded and we thought that it was sent by those humans who call theirselve team aqua and magma." She said.

"Why did you think that?" asked the princes.

"He is black! He must be experimented by those foolish humans!" shouted Jack.

"Any way, we attacked him and he fought back. He was saying something but we didn't try to understand because we were trying to defeat it. It was very strong, it could do amazing things." She said.

'I herd him when I was not even here, yet they didn't even try to understand him? I don't think I should tell them what I herd. She thought to herself.

"Now, princes, shall we kill it?" asked Jack.

"I told you, we aren't going to kill him." Replied the princes.

Her amber eyes softened when she spoke to the elder. "Did you also not here what he said?" she asked respectfully. True she was the princes and she could speak to anyone in any tone, but she always respected her elders.

"No my princes, I was not here when the lati came. I was doing my job. I just arrived here." He replied.

"So was he strong? And who defeated him?" she asked.

"It was amazingly strong! It could fire attacks which a lati can't even learn! It defeated all of us, but at the last second when it didn't had any energy left, Jack fired a luster purge at It." answered a latios.

"He is that strong?" asked the princes.

Jack didn't like how the princes was giving all the attention to the one who was defeated by him, so he quickly acted. "Obviously, I'm stronger. I was just holding back so I won't hurt the pathetic weakling." He bosted.

"I think you all have a big misunderstanding." Said the princes.

"What do you mean?" asked a latias.

"When this young one came to me, he said that this lati didn't want to hurt him and was very angry. And he told the little one to run. That's why he is with me." Said the young dragoness while petting the little latios fondly.

"A pokemon from team aqua and magma would never do such thing. This shows that the lati wasn't here to harm us. You didn't try to understand him, but I did. He was thinking that we were trying to harm this place. He was not trying to catch us for humans, he was trying to protect this place. Because he thought that every pokemon has a rite to live in their home." Explained the princes.

"Maybe he's lying! No one is that kind! No one but me ufcorce. After all, I am the perfect lati. Right princes?" said Jack.

'I want to hit him with a mist ball so badly right now. Thought the princes.

"I think I know why he was trying to protect this place. But I can't confirm it. Not until he wakes up." she said. She had heard about the aura guardians, but never in her life she has met a person who would risk his life to protect a place.

"So we will question him, and if he doesn't answer, I will beat him up." said Jack.

"I think I didn't ask for your opinion, Jack." Replied the princes angerly.

That was enough to shut him up.

"So what are we going to do my princes?" asked the elder latios.

"We will ask him why is he here. If his intentions are good and he wants to stay here, we will let him stay. And if he doesn't want to answer or doesn't want to stay, then we will let him leave." She explained.

"What! What if he attacks us! Then what are we going to do?!" Jack spoke with fere in his voice. He didn't want to admit it, but that lati was strong, real strong. And he was this strong when he was wounded. Who knows how much stronger he will be when he's fully healed.

'Aha! Now I can finally shut him up! Thought the princes happily.

"Oh, don't worry Jack. After all, you yourself said that you were holding back. I'm sure that if something bad happens, you will be able to handle it, alone." She said with a smirk.

Jack was happy when she said that he could handle it, but when she said alone, his eyes widened and he took a step back. "M-m-m-m-m-me? A-a-a-a-a-a-a-alone? n-n-n-n-n-no problem!" he said. He tried to act brave, but with each word, he took a step back in fere.

'That lati will turn me in side out! He will cook me alive! He's going to make a dragon soup out of me! No! I don't want to die! I haven't even mated the princes yet! He thought while turning white as a ghost.

"All of you, use recover on yourself. We don't know how will he react when he wakes up. Speaking of him, where is he? I can't see him."

"Ha! I bet he ran away! After all, I also wouldn't like to face myself. Considering how strong I am!" Jack boasted.

"Jack, will you shut the heck up and do what princes wants you to do! Because if you won't stop saying how good you are, I'm going to smash your ugly head in to a tree!" screamed a latias.

He did the smart thing and just did what the princes ordered.

"I think that he's under those rocks, princes." Said the same latias.

The princes used psychic to lift those rocks, and there he was, the black latios.

All bloody and beaten up.

"What on earth happened to him?" she whispered. He was bleeding from everywhere, his body was covered in all kinds of wounds. A huge scar was on his right shoulder.

"Well, he was like this when he came here. I mean, he was wounded, but the bleeding is all because of us." Said jack proudly.

"And you are proud because you gave someone pain? He was only trying to protect this place. Did anyone even asked before attacking him why was he here?" she questioned. Never in her life she had seen someone so much wounded.

'What happened to him before he came here? Was he in some kind of war?

"Look! It's waking up!" shouted a latios.

She quickly handed the little latios to the elder. "Take care of this young one." She ordered.

"As you wish, my princes." Replied the elder with a bow.

"Surround him, but do not attack him." She ordered.

Everyone surrounded the young guardian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain.

Lots of pain.

That was the only feeling he felt when he awoke.

'Heh, just how many times this happened in these two days?

He was no stranger to pain. In fact, he had felt it for the 7 years of his life. The scar on his right shoulder was a proof.

But emotional pain? He hadn't felt it ever this much. And he didn't know how much he could take.

When ash Ketchum opened his eyes, he saw lati.

Everywhere he looked, lati were there. In fact, they all were surrounding him.

'Where am I?

All the memories came back to him.

A beautiful garden, many lati, a huge battle, a small child, telling that child to run, aura storm, Draco beam, aura beam, luster purge, and finally, defeat.

But he spoke one sentence which no one understood.

"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a psystrike 25 times." He groaned.

"Stop talking and start answering you stupid lati." Came a voice of a male.

But ash Ketchum wasn't going to just give them the answers, oh no, because he needed answers himself.

"All…my…life, I thought that there was no evil in pokemon." He was using all his energy just to speak. "Today, you proved me wrong." he said.

The princes was going to speak, but Jack was faster.

Jack wasn't going to listen to this stupid freak. "Listen to me and listen good! We are going to ask and you are going to answer. And if you don't, then I will beat you up. Do you understand you stupid lati!"

"Heh, you…are…not…going…to get anything out of me!"

This angered Jack. Just when he was going to teach this stupid lati a lesson, it spoke.

"I…thought…they were controlling…legendaries, but here, …I find out that, …legendaries…are helping them…willingly."

The princes was shocked. 'Someone is controlling legendaries? Is that the reason they took one of us away? She thought.

"This place doesn't belong to you. This is a place where pokemon should live happily."

Blue glow began to surround Ash. "You…have…no…rite…to… destroy it!" he screamed while getting up. Everyone was thrown back by the force of the winds which were surrounding the young guardian.

Jack had enough of this lati, so he readied himself for battle. "You stupid lati! I'm going to finish you!" he screamed.

He immediately shot towards Ash.

The princes and the elder thought the same thing.

'If they fight, another battle will begin.

Thinking that, they both disappeared from the sight and appeared between Ash and Jack. They both put up a protect to defend from the dragon claw of Ash, but the young hybrid immediately stopped and looked at the princes.

Amber eyes met brown ones and for sometime, they just stared at each other.

After a while, Ash broke the stare and spoke.

"You, you weren't here before." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Then he looked at the elder.

"You also weren't here before." He said to the elder.

"What do you mean?" the princes asked softly.

Ash looked at her.

"I mean, you weren't here when they attacked me."

"That's the reason you stopped?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?" she asked. She was seriously confused.

"You didn't attack me. You haven't done anything to me. So I have no reason to attack you. No, I won't attack you. But the question is, why are you here. Are you with them?" he asked while pointing to the others.

"Yes." Replied the princes.

She thought that he was going to attack her, but he didn't. He just stared at her.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" she asked him. For some reason, she felt weird when he just stared at her.

For some time, he didn't reply. He just stared, confused.

"I could ask you the same thing." Was his reply.

She was going to reply, but again, Jack was quicker.

"I had it! you are going down, you stupid lati!" jack shouted.

'What's his problem? Why is he calling me stupid? Thought ash.

"Enough! Jack, no one is going to fight." She spoke angrily.

'Hmmm, everyone is listening to her. Is she the lati princes? She sure is nicer then all these latis. Thought ash.

Jack wanted to object, but he didn't want to anger the princes. So he didn't say anything.

Then, a latios shouted. "He's not totally black! He is blue also!"

"They attacked me because my color is black?" he asked the princes.

"I think." She replied.

He facepalmed. "And they call me stupid." He muttered.

The blue glow had completely left him. Now he was just floating in the air.

And he was having difficulty doing it.

"I think we all have a very big misunderstanding." Said the princes.

"Meaning?" ash asked.

"Well, you think that they were trying to harm this place. Right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, they weren't harming this place."

"Huh? You mean you all are not from team aqua and magma?" he asked.

"He thinks we are from team aqua and magma!" shouted everyone. Even the princes was surprised.

"Well, guess you are not." Said ash.

"Weird, because they all thought the same thing about you." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, you are black. And they thought that humans have done experiments on you." Explained the princes.

"So you mean that I was attacking the pokemon who live in this place?" he asked.

"Yes, it's our home." She answered.

He rubbed the back of his head in imparasement. "I apologize everyone, I thought that you were trying to harm this place. I didn't know that this is your home. Attacking you wasn't my intention." He said.

"Do not worry, young one. It's our fault too. I also apologize." Said the elder.

"Huh? You didn't do anything. Why are you apologizing?" ash asked.

The princes laughed. "HE's the elder of this place."

"Yes, I'm the elder of this place. I again apologize. We should have asked you why are you here before attacking you." Said the elder.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. elder. And you are older and far more visor then me. I'm the one who should apologize." Ash said respectfully.

'We are the one who attacked him first, yet he's the one who is apologizing to us. I need to ask many questions. Thought the princes.

He looked at the princes.

"OH yeah, I forgot to ask. Are you the lati princes?" he asked her.

She was surprised. "Yes, were you searching for me?" she asked him.

Ash was tired, so he stopped floating. He softly landed on the ground and began to rest.

"Yeah, I was searching for you." He replied.

'He must be tired. Thought the princes while looking at him.

"Why?" she asked.

He had closed his eyes, but when she asked the question, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Look, I know you have many questions, I have too. But right now, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo tired." He said while yawning.

"I'm going to sleep for a while, then I will answer." He mumbled.

'He must be tired. But then again, who wouldn't be? She thought. Still, she was curious.

"Can't you answer some of my questions?" she asked.

"Nuh uh, sleep now, questions later." He mumbled.

She giggled while landing next to him. "Hey, you can't deny a request from a princes. Do you know that?." She said playfully.

"Don't know, don't care. Just tired." He muttered. With that, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"The young one must be really tired." Said the elder.

"Yeah, I wonder why is he so wounded. Should we treat his wounds right now?" asked the princes.

"Why don't we let him sleep for a while? When he wakes up, we can treat his wounds." Advised the elder.

The princes looked at the sleeping lati and smiled. 'I think the elder is right, I should let him sleep. And besides, he looks cute like this.

"I say we kick him out of here." Said jack.

"No one asked for your opinion, Jack. And besides, it's our fault. We should have asked questions before attacking him. Yet he apologized to us. And he was just trying to protect this place. A place which is completely strange to him. If that doesn't proves that he's a good person, then nothing does." Said a latios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day later.

Even after a day, the young hybrid was still sleeping. And fortunately for ash, no one tried to wake him up.

But the princes was getting more impatient by the second. She had so many questions. Like how did he know that she was the princes, how could he use attacks which a lati isn't supposed to know, and how on earth he was the last guardian of the aura.

She didn't know many things about aura, but she knew that only humans could become aura guardians.

So how was he one?

It seemed that she wouldn't have to wait longer because the young guardian's eyes began to open.

Ash yoned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Man, that was the most comfortable sleep in two days!" he spoke happily. He didn't noticed the princes.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself." She said.

Ash jumped at the sound and looked wildly around.

The princes laughed at him. He turned around and looked at her.

"What's so funny? I wasn't scared, honest!" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously? You beat up all my strongest lati, yet you were scared by my voice? I don't think I'm that scary." She teased.

"Hey! I apologized for beating them up, and I didn't know that you would be here."

"Fine, but now will you answer my questions?" she asked.

"Um, not here. I don't want anyone to here."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think that anyone would believe me, and making one person believe you is easier then making many of them to do the same thing. And if you believe me, then I will explain myself to everyone."

'Should I tell her about me being the chosen one? No, why should I? It doesn't concern her. If I tell her everything, maybe I will get attached to her. I can't afford that. All my friends and pokemon left me, I'm sure that she will leave me too. I don't want to feel the pain of losing someone again. No, I will not tell her everything. I'm only going to answer her questions.

"Fine, we will talk in private. Let's go to my room." She said.

"Wha?" was his reply.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked while looking at her like she grew a second head.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Um, Ur, the thing is, well, this is a garden! So there can't be a room here."

She laughed. "You don't know anything about this city?"

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Well, the humans living on the island know about this garden. I mean, they have seen it. In fact, they have seen every lati here. They respect us and they don't try to catch us. Here, we all live in peace."

"Woh, this island is getting amazing by every second!" he said while grinning like a fool.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, here people and pokemon live in peace. Humans are not trying to harm you, and they respect you. All this is truly making me happy. Because everyone is living happily. And I promise, as long as I'm on this island, I will protect it with all my power." He said while smiling.

"Why do you care so much? You don't have a reason to help us." She said.

"Do you always need a reason to help someone? It shouldn't matter to us if we get something in return or not, if by our efforts someone becomes happy, then it should be enough for us. After all, it feels really nice when you help someone and that person smiles. And if I can make someone happy, then I don't need a reason."

The princes was amazed. Never in her life she had seen anyone who was as selfless as this lati.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

"Since when pokemon started to have last names?" she asked.

He blushed while rubbing his neck.

"Ehehehehehe, you will understand soon." He replied.

"So, you didn't explain why a room is in a garden."

"Well, I always were fascinated by humans. I had a human friend, but she now live in a city in hoenn region. When the humans began to respect us and we all decided to live in peace, my friend told other humans about my fascination. So they built a house in the garden. I live in that house. I don't know how, but it contains everything a human house does. Even electricity." She explained while smiling. Anyone could see that she appreciated the kindness of humans.

He was flabbergasted. A house in a garden? An island where pokemon and humans were living peacefully? Yep, this was becoming his favorite place.

She led him towards the house while talking to him.

"You sure don't act like a princes." He said.

"How does a princes act?" she asked.

"Ur, um…., ehehehe., I don't know?" he said.

She giggled. "Well, I don't like to just order everyone around. I just live like them. The humans offered everyone a secret house, but only I wanted one. I live like all the lati here, but someone needs to take some decisions for them. And because I was living here since I was born, and no one except my brother was here, I became the princes." She said.

"So you have a brother?" he asked.

"I had a brother." She reply sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Sorry if it sounds rude, but how did it happen?" he asked.

"Well, he sacrificed his life to save the city. I don't know what happened, because I was extremely young. But when it happened, the elder was near this place and when he heard that my brother died, he comforted me. Since then, the elder began to live here." She said.

"But he's not completely gone, because now he is in the soul doo." She said while smiling sadly.

"So the legend of the soul doo is real?" he asked.

"Yes. Didn't you know that? I thought all lati knew that the soul doo is real." She asked.

"Ehehehehe, let's just say I'm different. Anyway, I'm sorry. Trust me, I know how it feels when you lose family." He said.

'Fool! Stop talking to her! Why are you even talking! You will only get hurt in the end. He thought to himself.

'Maybe I won't get hurt? She understands my pain, maybe we can be friends? He thought.

'Friend? What happened to your previous friends hmm? They left you that's what! She will do the same thing!

While the guardian was arguing with himself, the princes was having her own thoughts.

'He's a nice guy, he has a lot of power, but he is not using it to harm others. He understands how it feels to loos family. Maybe we can be friends?

"Ash?" she asked.

This was able to stop his argument with himself. "Yeah?"

"Who did you lose?" she asked softly and gently.

A very sad look appeared on his face and a tear fell from his eye.

"I lost everyone."

The princes was shocked. 'I can see the sadness and pain in his eyes. Just what happened to him? She thought to herself.

"When did it happen?" she asked.

"Two days ago." He whispered.

'No one should feel the pain he's feeling now. He is a good person. I will try my best to help him. She thought.

After a while, ash was the one who broke the silence. "Um, do you have any food? I haven't eaten in two days."

"Well, it's going to be lunch time in and hour, then we can go to the lunch line to get you some food." She answered.

"Lunch line?"

"Yes. How else do you got food before?"

'My mother cooked for me. And when I was travelling, my friend did. He thought to himself. But he didn't say it to her.

"You will find out soon. It's one of the things which I am going to explain."

"I don't understand why knowing how you eat is important." She asked.

He chuckled in amusement. "Trust me, you will be surprised." He said.

After a while, she broke the silence. "So how old are you?" she asked. "I bet you are only 10." She said playfully.

"Hey! I'm not ten! I'm 17!" he answered.

"Well, you are the same age as me." She spoke.

"So what does everyone do here?" he asked.

"Well, the lati who attacked you, they all are the army of this place. Besides them, many more lati live in this place. Many other pokemon also live in this place."

"Well, if you are willing to share this place with other pokemon who are not lati, then you are a very kind hearted person." He said.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"But I don't understand, why was that little latios there? I mean, a little child shouldn't be in an army. That really angered me. Children should live happily. They shouldn't know how cruel this world is" he said.

She smiled. 'This is another proof that he is not here to cause trouble.

"You have another misunderstanding. The army was taking a brake, and that little lati likes to hang out with the army. He wants to be strong and protect this place. Sounds like someone I just met." She said while looking at him.

"Ehehehehe. I just try my best." he said with a blush while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, what kind of other pokemon live here? And where are the other lati? I can't see them."

She laughed.

"What's so funny now?" he asked.

"Well, mostly children who don't know where to go live here. And about the lati," she started laughing again.

"What?"

"Well, hahaha, we are flying, and they are not. So obviously you can't see them." She said while laughing.

He blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"So who take cares of those children? I mean, if they have nowhere to go, then someone should look after them." He said.

"Well, I visit them every 3 days. But mostly, elder does the job." She said.

"The elder is a nice guy if he does that. It's a very noble thing to do." He said while smiling.

"Yeah. Besides that, he searches for wounded pokemon and brings them here. If those pokemon want to stay here, then we let them stay."

"I didn't see the elder when I came here. In fact, I didn't see anyone. I didn't even know that which was the right wall. I realized which was the right one by colliding in to one." He said with a blush.

She laughed. "The elder must have left the island. Sometimes, he looks for pokemon who could be in the ocean."

He facepalmed. "So you mean that if I would have arrived earlier, then this big fight wouldn't happen?" he asked.

She giggled. "Most likely."

"Ugh, if mewtwo here's about it, he's going to laugh at me." He muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"So where is your house?" he asked her. Somehow, he liked talking to her. Maybe staying alone for two days after what happened wasn't a good idea. 'Well, can't do anything about it now. He thought.

"Over there." She said while pointing to a small house on the ground.

"Let's land." She said.

They both began to decent. Ash didn't realized it before, but he wasn't using his aura to fly. But when he realized it, he was happy.

'Wow! I'm getting used to this whole hybrid thing.

"So how did you get in this garden if no one told you where to find it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I used my aur-"

He quickly stopped talking. 'Ediot! You were going to tell her about aura! Why on earth I'm talking to her? I don't want her as a friend! She will only hurt me in the end.

"Just luck I guess." He finished.

She didn't buy it. 'I know he was going to say aura. This proves it, he is an aura guardian. But how? And why doesn't he wants to tell? She asked herself. She didn't questioned him.

"This looks just like a human house!" he said while looking at the house. It was a small house, but it was built by humans.

"How do you know that it looks like a human house, hmm?"

"Um, lucky guess?" he said. 'Ugh, why can't I just shut up?

"Oh well, let's go inside and then you can explain." She said.

They went inside. 'Woh, this house even has furniture. Thought Ash.

They both sat on two chairs opposite to each other.

"So, you didn't tell me your name." said Ash.

She blushed. "Well, everyone calls me latias or princes. Because when there were just me and my brother, we just called each other latios and latias."

"Oh," he said.

"So why didn't you want to talk in front of everyone?"

"Well, someone told me to come to altomare. He told me to talk to you. And if I can explain it to you, well, then you can explain it to everyone."

"Fine, so why are you here?"

"Training." He replied.

She laughed. "Training? I don't think we can teach you anything. I mean, you defeated my army when you were wounded, so you will be stronger then that when you will be healed. Speaking of wounds, we need to treat your wounds." She said.

"Well, I'm not here to learn the art of battling."

'But I could teach it to someone. If everything goes well, maybe I will visit those children and that little latios and teach them something.

"Then what?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Look, what I'm about to say is not believable, but I'm telling the truth." He said.

She just looked at him.

He took another deep breath. "Well, I'm, um, I'm not a pokemon." He said.

Her eyes widened.

"No, no, I'm a pokemon, no, I'm a human. No, I'm a pokemon. Nononononono! I'm a human! No no no! I am a human and a pokemon! Ugh, this is so difficult. Alright, well, the thing is that I'm a hybrid. Did I say it right? Yes, I did. I'm a hybrid." He said.

She didn't say anything, she just stared.

"Honest! I'm speaking the truth! I'm a human and a pokemon! Or a pokemon and a human. Well, whatever am I, I'm still a hybrid. No, that didn't come out right. What I mean that I'm ash Ketchum. No, I don't mean that, I'm Ketchum Ash. No! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. And I'm a human and a pokemon. Right? Right? Right."

He stopped babbling when she began to laugh.

"Do you always become like this when you don't know how to explain something?" she said while laughing.

"No! I'm totally in control! I'm Ash Ketchum! Wait a second, I'm a hybrid, so that makes me hybrid Ketchum! Yes! I'm hybrid Ketchum! No no, I'm a latios and Ash Ketchum. So that makes me latios Ketchum! Yep, I'm latios Ketchum. Or Ketchum latios. Wait, maybe I'm ashios. Ugh, now I don't know who am I" he babbled.

She was laughing so hard that she fell on the ground.

When she stopped laughing, she looked at him. "And you say you are in control? I don't think so." She said while giggling.

He was going to speak, but she was faster.

"You are trying to say that you are Ash Ketchum, a human and a pokemon, a hybrid. Right?" she asked.

"Yes! That's what I was trying to say! I'm Ash Ketchum, a hybrid! Not some hybrid Ketchum or anything like that. Right? Right? Right."

"You know, hybrid Ketchum has a nice ring to It." she teased.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." He protested.

"So, do you have a proof?"

He began thinking. And after some time, he spoke.

"Not a single one!" he said while grinning.

She smiled at his innocence. "So how can I believe that you are speaking the truth?" she asked. She believed him. After all, that would explain why was he an aura guardian. But she needed to be sure.

"I know! If someone knocks me out, I will transform in to a human. Because I will loos all my energy." He explained.

"You do realize that you were knocked out when you were attacked?" she said.

He facepalmed. "O yeah, I forgot that I put up an illusion so no one would ask any strange questions."

"Why? And how can you do that?" she asked.

"Well, I can do many things which a normal human or a pokemon can't do. And to answer your question, I didn't want to repeat what happened with team aqua and magma."

She was surprised. "Wait, you were attacked by those teams?"

"Yeah, I was travelling so I could reach altomare. But they attacked me. I was already wounded when they attacked me, so they just increased my wounds. They caught me, and when they knocked me out, I transformed back in to a human. But when I woke up, I defeated them, destroyed the bass, and escaped." He said. He didn't want to tell what happened with that strange female, because if he was being honest with himself, he didn't know what happened and why did she do all of that.

"Why did you came here now? And when did you became a hybrid?" she asked.

"Well, I became a hybrid three days ago. That's why I came here, so I could learn about lati culture, and I wanted to train my lati abilities. Like invisibility, how to use this new body in battle, and all about lati."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that a threat is coming, and I'm the only one who can stop it. So I need all the training I can get."

"Why were you wounded when team aqua attacked you?"

Everything went silent when she asked that question. And after a while, Ash spoke.

"It doesn't concern you." He spoke in a cold tone.

"You lost your family 3 days ago. That's why you were wounded when team aqua attacked you right?" she asked softly.

"I told you, it. Doesn't. Concern. You!"

"You can tell me, I understand-"

"Stop!" he shouted.

"Stop acting like you understand my pain! You don't know anything! I don't want your pity! I don't even know what's going on anymore! I lost everything! My family is dead! My friends left me! No one understands! I'm supposed to stop something which I don't even know anything about! Some freaks are controlling legendaries! I don't even know that they are the part of this threat or not! And I'm supposed to stop it all! And top of that, I'm all alone! So don't act like you understand! Because you don't know anything!" he shouted while a few tears fell from his eyes.

"No one understands." He whispered.

"I myself don't understand, so how can you understand it?" he asked himself, but she herd it.

For a while, they both didn't say anything. Latias was surprised. 'I knew that something bad happened, but I didn't know how much it affected him. Just how can he fight this threat he his talking about. He is in so much pain, and he is supposed to fight? Just what happened in his life? She asked herself. Now she was sure that she needed to help him.

After a while, Ash again broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Do you have any more questions? Just don't ask anything about my family, please." He spoke in a desperate and helpless tone.

She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to do.

"Someone is controlling legendaries?"

"Yeah, team aqua and magma are controlling them. But the strange part is that they are controlling just lati. That's why I fought back. But it seems like they are helping them willingly. I tried to talk to them when team aqua attacked me. I ask them why were helping them. But they acted like they were doing it willingly." He replied.

"No, they are not doing it willingly. It explains several things." She said.

"Do you know anything? You got to tell me! Maybe somehow, I can help them. No one deserves to be controlled like that. Pokemon should be equal to humans. They have the right to live their lives happily." He said.

"You are a selfless person Ash, but I don't know a way to help them. However, I can tell you why do I think that they aren't doing willingly."

"Fine, what do you know?" he asked.

"Well, team aqua and magma came here to catch us. We all hid from them, because we didn't know their strength. But one latios wasn't quick enough to hide, and they caught him with an ultra ball. We were going to attack them, but somehow, they just disappeared and they took him with them. I think they do something to them after catching them." She explained.

He looked down in sadness.

"I'm sorry." He spoke.

"Why are you saying sorry?" she asked.

"We humans have caused you so much pain. I have seen it all. I have seen that many pokemon fere humans. And I don't blame them. I try my best to become friends with pokemon, but I don't know how much difference I can make. Many humans use pokemon in battles like they are some tools. I mean, if a pokemon doesn't win a battle for his or her trainer, the trainer punishes the pokemon. Many people do experiments on pokemon, like they are just some tools for their amusement. These two reasons are enough for pokemon to hate us humans. I know that it's not enough, but I'm still sorry for how we humans treat pokemon. It's wrong, pokemon also belong in this world. No one has the rite to harm them. I don't know why do they do it. I love pokemon with all my heart. They are equal to me, they are my friends and partners, and most importantly, they are my family. My dream is to become the best trainer there was or ever will be, and I want my pokemon to be with me with every step I take. I know that it's not enough, one human can't change the opinion of every pokemon, but I can apologize. So I'm sorry." He said.

The princes was shocked at this speech. 'He's the first human who cares so much about pokemon. I don't know about anyone else, but he's definitely the purest of all humans, maybe even pokemon. He is a human, but he has a heart of gold.

"You definitely are a strange one Ash, but in a good way. A very good way." She said.

"Heh, I have heard it before."

"So you are a pokemon trainer?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So where are your pokemon?" she asked.

"Away from me." He replied sadly.

"It all is connected. The reason my pokemon are away from me, the reason I lost everything, and the reason I became a hybrid, it all is connected. Maybe one day, I will tell you, but right now, I'm not ready to face It." he whispered, but the princes herd him.

'He said away. Does that mean that his pokemon left him? But why? I can see that any pokemon would be happy to be in his team. Just what happened to him? She asked herself.

A very sad look was on his face, but soon a smile appeared on his face.

"But my ultimate team isn't away from me! I mean, they are training on new island, but they are still with me. A friend told me that. The same one who told me to come to altomare! So, I still have 12 pokemon!" he said happily while smiling at her.

'He looks so happy when he talks about his pokemon. So his other pokemon left him and this ultimate team didn't leave him? I will have to ask him. That's the only way to help him.

"SO your ultimate team, are those pokemon closest to you?"

"Yeah! Well, one of them also left- I mean, he is away, but I know that he has a reason to be away. And I know that he will be back. Do you know why?!" he said with a big smile on his face.

'That explains it, they all left him. But why? He wouldn't abuse them, I'm sure of it. I will have to ask him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, he is my best friend! He is my brother! His name is pikachu. Do you know that he defeated a latios and he also defeated a regice. He is very strong. Well, mewtwo could give him a run for his money, but he is still the strongest. Don't tell mewtwo that, he will become soooooooo angry." He said. He didn't know why was he telling her all of this. 'Just shut up! She's going to leave you in the end!

'But she is listening to me right now. He was all alone, and now a person was willing to listen to his thoughts. He knew that she would think that he was weak when she will find out the whole story, but right now, he needed someone to listen to him.

'Mewtwo? Isn't it the name of a legendary? She asked herself.

"Your pikachu sounds like he is really strong. But you can defeat many latios. What's the difference?" she asked.

"Well, no offence to your army, but in league battles, all pokemon would be stronger then your army. Think about it, a legendary pokemon becomes strong on his own, so what would happen if a trainer trains it? It will become as twice strong as before."

"I understand. So you mean that if a trainer trains me, I would become very strong?" she asked.

"Well, it depends on the trainer. If a trainer treats his pokemon with respect, then that pokemon also returns the favor and works extra hard for his trainer. And that's how a trainer and pokemon become friends." He said with a smile.

'No choice, He is not going to tell me why did his pokemon left him. I will have to ask. Because if I want to comfort him, I will have to know what's bothering him.

"That's weird?" said Ash.

"What?"

"Well, these chares aren't falling. And we aren't humans. Well, I am, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean. But I told you, they built this house for pokemon. So obviously the chares can stand the wait of a pokemon." She answered.

She gently smiled at him and put a claw on his.

Ash was surprised at the touch, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Ash?" she asked very gently.

"Yes?"

"Why did your pokemon leave you?" she asked softly.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just thought.

'Should I tell her? Maybe this will prove that she's going to leave me.

"It doesn't concern you, why should I tell you? And they didn't leave me, they are just away." He said stubbornly.

"I know that you think that your best friend has a good reason to leave you, and maybe he does. But what about the others? You can trust me Ash." She said softly.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

But he couldn't just keep it to himself, he needed to talk to someone, and mewtwo wasn't here. 'Guess I will have to tell her. He thought.

He looked at the ground and whispered. "They told me that they didn't want to be my pokemon, they told me that I was weak because I didn't win a pokemon league. They are right, I'm weak and pathetic. Even pikachu said that I'm weak. But he is my best friend. I know that he wouldn't leave me. There must be an explanation for that. But the others, they just left me. Even my human friends left me, they told me that I was danger to them just because I stopped the plannes of some evil organizations. And do you know what the worse part is? They left me after the death of my mother. She was the only family of mine. She died 3 days ago. The leader of team rocket killed her. And after that, everyone left me. Now, are you happy?!" he asked angrily. He tried his best not to cry, but a few tears still fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that so much happened to you." She said gently.

"You still don't know anything." He muttered to himself, but the princes herd him.

He was right, she didn't know anything. She didn't know that he was the chosen one, the last guardian of the aura, she didn't know about his adventures in the six regions. And Ash wasn't going to tell her anything. 'I know what's going to happen, she will say that I'm weak.

Like she read his mind, she spoke. "I don't think you are weak, last guardian of the aura."

'I spoke too soon.

Wait a second!

"How …in the …name …of …aura do you…know…that?" he asked her. He was thunderstrucked. He was sure that he didn't tell her that.

"She isn't supposed to know that. I didn't tell her that, how in the world does she know that?" he muttered to himself.

She laughed. "Seriously? You screamed it at the top of your lungs in the battle. Why do you think that I believed you about the whole hybrid thing? I know that only humans can become aura guardians." She said.

"Heh, heh, hehehehehe. I forgot about that. But why didn't anyone else ask about that? I mean, the whole army was there."

"For some strange reason, they didn't want to understand you, so they just attacked you." She answered.

He facepalmed again. "I don't know if I should call myself extremely lucky, or call them extremely stupid." He said.

She giggled. "Well, maybe both." She said while smiling.

"So what are you? A guardian? A knite?" she asked.

He was surprised. "You know about the different kinds of aura users?" he asked. 'If she knows about them, then maybe I can tell her the truth about it.

"What do you think? I'm also a legendary you know. True I don't know many things which they do, I mean, whenever I meet a legendary who is not a lati, all they talk about some broken tun." She said.

He facepalmed. 'Broken ton? Seriously? I know I called myself the frozen one, but that was a joke. The chosen one and the broken ton are two different words. He thought.

"Ur, don't you mean the chosen one?" he asked her.

"O yeah! The chosen one. You must be a knite if you know about that. So what are you, Mr. Hybrid?" she asked playfully.

"Well, you weren't supposed to know about the aura thing, but then again, things aren't going my way for 3 days. So I will tell you." He said.

She smiled.

"So, have you ever heard about the aura prince?" he asked.

"Yes, the aura prince is supposed to be the strongest aura user of all. I heard that someone had become the aura prince, but I don't know who." She said.

"Well miss princes, you are talking to him." He replied with a grin on his face.

She was truly shocked now. "You are the aura prince?" she breathe out.

"Well, maybe my name should be the aura Ketchum, or maybe the prince Ketchum." He said.

She began to laugh.

He couldn't help it, a smile appeared on his face.

"So you are here to prepare for the arriving threat?"

"Yeah." Was his reply.

"So how are you going to train?" she asked.

"I told you, I need to get used to this body and need to learn the abilities of a latios." He answered.

"Well, I can teach you." She said.

"How? You are a latias."

"You do realize that I had a brother and he was a latios?"

"Yes?"

"So I saw how he trained and I can teach you those abilities." She answered.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, friends?" she asked.

A happy smile appeared on his face and he was going to say yes, but a thought came to him.

'You are weak.

'She's going to leave you in the end.

'I can't get attached to anyone. It will only hurt me. But maybe after some time, I will be able to trust her, but not right now.

His smile vanished and he spoke. "Who said I wanted to be friends? I'm only here to train, I don't want to be friends."

In his eyes, the princes could see many emotions. Anger because of the betrayal, pain because of the death of his mother, sadness because he was alone. Yet, she could see hope. He was hoping that someone could free him from this pain. Yet, he was afraid.

'I know you want a friend, yet you denied me. Why are you afraid? Are you afraid because you think that if you will get attached to a friend, that friend will betray you and leave you? I wouldn't be surprised if you think that considering what happened to you. But I'm going to help you Ash, rather you like it or not. I'm going to free you from your pain.

'Did I do the right thing? Is denying her friendship is the best idea? I don't want to lose anyone, but can I face this pain alone? Will I be strong enough to defeat the arriving threat? I don't know.

He thought that she would be angry at him, but when he looked at her, an understanding smile was on her face.

"Let's go, we need to tell everyone that you will be staying here. And I think that you need some food." She said gently.

"Okay." He whispered.

She led him outside the house. "Everyone is going to be in the meeting place right now, every morning we all talk to each other, and if someone is having problems, elder and I try to fix them."

He didn't had anything to say. Before they entered the place, she held one of his claws. "I know that you need time, time to trust. And don't worry, because I'm ready to give you that time. Take all the time you need ash. Because I'm going to help you through this." She softly said.

Was she speaking the truth? Could she really help him? But how could she? He knew that he was completely broken, then how was she going to help him? Was she really going to help him? Could she free him from this pain?

Maybe, just maybe, he could trust her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting place wasn't that amazing, but the pokemon who were floating there were truly amazing.

The place was filled by lati. There were at least 400 latis. He was seriously surprised.

The princes giggled at his expression. "They are only the adults. At least 100 children live in this place. And I'm not counting the other pokemon."

"Wha? How? Where?" he dummly asked.

"Well, let's just say that this is a magical place. It grows when someone enters, so he or she can live here, and no one else would be disturbed. Because if the place will grow, then there will be a place for everyone here." She explained.

"Why are they just looking at us and not saying anything? Are we supposed to do something?" he asked.

She laughed at him again. "No silly, you do realized that a really big fight happened right?" she asked while laughing.

"Yeah, after all, I was a part of it." he said.

"Well, in their eyes, you are a big freaky monster and I'm just a little helpless princes. Who knows what will you do to me, maybe you will eat me alive." She said while laughing.

He blushed in imparasement. "Hey! I wasn't the one who attacked first!" he protested.

"They don't know that, big freaky monster. Oh, someone save me from this monster, he is going to eat me alive!" she said playfully while laughing even harder.

Now he was red in embarrassment from head to toe. "No fare, I need to find out something so I can laugh at you." He mumbled.

"Not going to happen, big freaky monster."

But their fun was interrupted by a very loud voice. "Hey you stupid lati! Get away from my princes! No one is going to harm her! Don't worry princes, I'm going to save you from this big freaky monster!" shouted Jack.

"I told you, big freaky monster." She teased him.

He facepalmed. "Ugh, who is he? The screaming man? I mean, when I fought them, he was screaming. When I woke up, he was screaming, and even now, he is screaming. And Why is he calling me stupid?"

"I don't know." She answered while ignoring the shouting Jack.

"Well, his name is Jack. He is the strongest in the army, and that's why he think that I will just throw myself on him."

"A? If you will throw yourself on him, wouldn't he get hurt?" he asked innocently.

She just smiled at his innocence.

"I know!, He thinks that he's the prince charming who is going to save you, the helpless little princes from me, the big freaky monster?" he asked.

"Yep." She replied.

A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Whatever you do, don't laugh." He said to her while smiling mischewasly.

"Fine, but what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I am going to make him scheme, loudly." He said while smiling ear to ear.

A blue shield surrounded the princes. "What is this for?" she asked.

"Well, if I wouldn't have done this, you would be thrown several feet back. You wouldn't want that." He explained.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him." He said.

"You know, if you hurt him, no one will mind." She said.

"Stupid lati! Don't ignore me!" Jack shouted.

Ash turned his attention towards Jack and spoke in the most scary tone he could while glaring at him. His aura surrounded him.

Jack took a step back in fere.

"Foolish mortal, you dare to raise your voice on me? Do you know who am I, mortal? I'm the nightmare! I have killed countless humans and pokemon! I have destroyed city after city! Yet, you dare to raise your voice on me! You have dared to disrespect me! Very well mortal, you have brought this upon yourself! You are going to die by my hands! And it will be painful. Now, how should I start?" He said while sharpening his claws.

Jack was seriously scared. "N-n-n-n-n-no! S-s-s-s-s-sorry? I-I-I-I-"

"Silence!" ash shouted.

"Do not speak while I'm deciding your fate, mortal. Now, maybe I should cut your claws? Or maybe your wings? Maybe I could eat you alive? Ah, I have never eaten an alive being, and maybe you can satisfy me? Yes, prepare yourself, mortal, because your time has come! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ash cackled in an evil tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Nooooooooooooooo! I doooooooooooooooon't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jack screamed while flying in circles. "O forgive me my mord, I wasn't aware of your amazing strength, please forgive this foolish mortal, I will do anything in my power to please you, my lord, just dooooooooooooooooooooooon't kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jack begged.

"Time is up mortal! Prepare to die!" ash shouted while showing him his claws.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Nonononononononononono! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm tooooooooooooooooo young to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Forgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Don't kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill me!" he said while crying.

"Y-y-y-y-y-, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha! Wohahahahahahahahaha! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he began to laugh. He couldn't control himself, it was too hilarious.

The princes was trying to control her laughter, but she wasn't doing this well.

"You, hahahahaha, hahahahaha, you told me not to laugh, but hahahahaha, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't hahahahahahahahahahaha! Control hahaha myself!" ash said while laughing. "Did you hahaha, see is hahahahaha, face? It's, hahahahaha, hilarious! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Both of them couldn't control themselves, so both of them began to laugh.

"Yes, hahahahahahaha, I saw his hahahahahahah, face." Replied the princes.

"I don't understand princes. He wants to eat Jack, what's so funny about it?" asked the elder.

At this, both of them began to laugh even harder.

Everyone was confused now.

After recovering, the princes spoke. Both ash and princes was lying on the ground, holding their sides.

"it was hahahahaha, a joke." Said the princes while giggling.

"I can't believe that they thought that I was going to eat him." Ash said.

"Told you, you are a big freaky monster." She said while smiling at him.

"And what about you, helpless little princes? I can't see a prince charming around. So who's going to save you now?" he asked playfully.

"Well, looks like I'll have to stay with the monster" she replied.

It took everyone a while to understand what happened, but when they did, they all began to laugh. And just like that, the whole garden was surrounded by the sounds of laughter.

Ash got up and gave her a claw to help her up. She took the offered claw and got up.

"Friends?" she asked again while smiling at him.

Ash didn't know why did he say it, maybe because after the most horrible time of his life, she made him laugh, or maybe because he enjoyed her company, or maybe it was something else, something new, he didn't know. Yet, he said it.

"Yeah, yeah, friends." He said while grinning like a fool.

When the laughter died down, the elder spoke.

"That was one mean joke young one, but it was damn good." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Elder." Said Ash with a smile.

"My princes, did you come here to tell something?" asked the elder.

"As a matter of fact, I want to tell you all something." She replied.

Everyone gave the princes their full attention.

"Ash is going to stay here for a while." She said.

"Who's ash?" asked Jack. He was angry at the stupid lati for making fun of him, but he could handle him after the princes would leave.

"That would be me." Replied the young guardian.

He was expecting them to shout in outrage, but he was surprised when they all began to cheered.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yes!"

"That's more like it!"

"You are the man! I mean, the lati!"

"This is great! If Ash is going to stay with us, then no one is going to mess with us!"

"Yeah! He is the strongest lati! He can fix all our problems!"

"I can bet that he can defeat team aqua and magma! That means that we don't need to be worried!"

"Welcome to the team, ash!"

Ash was blushing furiously. "Ehehehe, they all are cheering for me?" he asked the princes while pointing to himself.

She giggled at his expression. "Yep, do you see another Ash around?" she teased.

Jack was furious because before this lati came, he was the strongest around. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"I think that you should say something ash." Said the elder.

Everyone was silent now so they could listen to the young guardian.

"Ehehehehe, hey everyone, I'm ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet you. To be honest with you, I wasn't expecting this welcome. So I thank you all for this. The princes told me that team aqua and magma took one of you away from you. I don't know that for how long I'm going to stay, but I promise, as long as I live here, I will protect this place with the best of my abilities. I mean, you guys are giving me a place to live, the least I could do is to protect this place. Even if team aqua or anyone comes here to harm this place, I'll do my best to protect this place."

"You stupid lati! Just answer my questions! Or I'll beat you up!" shouted Jack.

He looked at the princes and whispered to her.

"Will he stop screaming?" he asked her.

"I honestly don't know." She replied.

"What do you think? Should I tell them that I'm a hybrid?" he asked.

"I think you should. I mean, you can't keep up your illusion forever. One day, they are going to find out. Why don't you tell them right now?" she said while smiling at him.

"Don't worry, they won't say that you are different or something." She said.

He smiled at her and then looked at Jack.

"Fine jayk, what do you want to know?"

"The name is Jack!"

"Sorry, sorry." He replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the heck are you, you stupid lati!" Jack shouted.

"Whatever am I, I'm not stupid. And to answer your question, I'm a hybrid. A human and a pokemon."

Everyone was silent for a while, then, everyone began to wisper excitedly to each other.

Ash looked at the princes for answers, but she just smiled at him.

"You are a hybrid?" shouted a latias excitedly.

"Um, yes?" he said.

"And you are black and blue? I mean, it's not paint, right?" said a latios excitedly.

"Well, yes? But why?" he asked. He was seriously confused now.

"I should have known. But then again, I'm not surprised. You fit the description." Said the princes.

Ash looked at her. She was giving him a wide smile.

'Why are they acting like this? He asked himself.

But he soon received his answer, and he didn't like it one bit.

"You are the blue dragon of legend!" shouted everyone excitedly.

Only one thought came to him.

'Oh crap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: and this is the end of this chapter. Man, this is my longest chapter. Hope you like it.

Oh yeah, the lunch line and latias being the princes is taken from the story called "dragonfall." I hope anyone doesn't mind.

And guys, please review. I only have 8! At least give me two more so I can say that I have ten reviews.

See you in next chapter.

Bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10: questions

"Speech."

'Thoughts.

'Telepathy.

"Pokespeech."

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 10: questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legends, myths, prophecies.

What were they.

Long time ago, people and pokemon lived in peace, together. And because of that, they proficised the things which were supposed to happen in the future.

And because of that, legends were made.

Some of them were just that, legends. There was no truth to them. They were just stories for children to here or to amuse people.

But some of them, they were real.

The legend of the chosen one was an example of that.

Anyone would be thrilled if he was a part of a legend.

If only they knew how much trouble it was.

Being a part of a legend didn't mean that they would be treated with respect.

Oh no, if someone was a part of a legend, then he or she needed to fulfil that legend at any caust. Even if it killed that person.

But people didn't know that, to them, being a part of a legend was just a fun thing.

And it was best for them if they just thought that. They didn't need to know that they could lose everyone just because they were a part of a legend.

Or in some people's case, they were the legend themselves.

Ash Ketchum knew all of this because he was a legend.

And he didn't like it one bit.

He knew the feeling when someone was completely helpless, he knew the feeling that everything was on someone's shoulders just because they were a part of a "Legend."

He knew the feeling when someone was helpless, when they thought that because of their helplessness, innocent people would be hurt.

Just because a person couldn't fulfil a legend.

Yes, Ash Ketchum knew it all.

And that's why when he came to know that he was the "Blue dragon of legend", he wasn't happy.

Not at all.

'Legends sure are a pain. He thought to himself.

Every time he was a part of some legend, he needed to save a pokemon, a city, or sometimes, the whole world.

He shouldn't be surprised. After all, he was around so many legendary pokemon. Of course something like this would happen. But still, he was surprised.

And this news increased his questions.

'Is this the part of that threat? It could be, after all, it is a legend. He thought to himself.

But maybe, this time, he won't be alone to do all the things. After all, he was around legendaries. Maybe they were supposed to help him fulfil the legend?

'Yeah right, and rayquaza wants to be a servant of Giovanni.

He chuckled at the thought.

But he was worried. Because now, he had a friend in this place. And he didn't want her to be harmed.

In the end, all of that didn't matter. He needed to fulfil that legend, and that was it. He didn't had a choice, he never had a choice.

But this time, he wasn't going to fulfil it just because it was the right thing to do.

Well, it was one of the reasons. No, he was going to do it so no one could harm this place. He was going to do it so people and pokemon could still live in peace. And he was going to do it for his friend. Yes, he was going to do it for his helpless little princes.

'It's weird. I never had a choice in these kinds of matters before. I still don't have one. Yet, the feeling is nice. This time, I'm doing it willingly. This time, I'm doing it because I want to, not because I need to. He thought to himself.

He smiled at the princes. "What's a blue dragon of legend?" he asked.

The princes smiled widely.

'She's so happy. If people are happy because I'm a part of some legend, then it's worth it.

She was going to explain, but again, Jack interrupted her.

"Wait! He can't be the blue dragon of legend! The blue dragon of legend would be an aura guardian! I'm telling you, I'm the dragon of legend." Jack said.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, heh, heh, ehehehehehehehehehe. An aura guardian? No, I'm not an aura guardian. Nope, never even seen one." He said.

The princes laughed. "Are you trying to convince them or yourself." She whispered to him.

"Don't say anything, its better that way. They don't need to know. Let them think what they want to think." He whispered back.

"I don't understand, why don't you want them to know?" she asked. "You know that they won't think that you are a freak." She said while gently smiling at him.

"That's not the reason. I just don't want the attention." He said.

"Stop threatening the princes, you stupid lati! Because if you won't, then I'll do something nasty to you." Shouted Jack.

Ash was getting pisst off. He angrily looked at Jack. "Look, firstly, I'm not here to harm anyone. No one else have any problem, what's your problem? Secondly, I'm tired of you threatening me. Because even if you wanted to, you couldn't harm me. At least not alone. So if you don't mind, please don't just make wrong accusations." Said Ash.

Jack wanted to say something, but he couldn't do it.

'The stupid lati is right, I can't harm him. But maybe I will do something else, just to annoy him. But as long as the princes is here, I can't do anything. He thought to himself.

"About time you said something." Said the princes.

"Well, I didn't want to fight him. But he was getting really annoying." Ash replied.

"Anyway, the legend says that a lati will arrive on this island and will save the entire island from some disaster. The only difference would be that that lati would be a hybrid, a human and a pokemon. Oh, he would also be an aura guardian." She replied while looking at him.

He facepalmed. "Great, just…great." He said while looking like this happened every day. And to him, it really happened every day.

But soon he began to worry. 'That means that this place will be in danger. I sure hope that it doesn't happens very soon. But considering my luck, I wouldn't be surprised if it happens in only a month. He thought to himself.

The princes looked at his worried expression, but didn't say anything about it. Now wasn't the time.

"So are you happy to be the dragon of legend, Ash? Because even if you aren't an aura guardian, we still think that you are the blue dragon of legend."" asked a latios.

'No, I'm not happy, not at all. He said in his mind.

But he couldn't say it to them, maybe the princes, but now wasn't the time. So he just smiled at everyone and said. "Oh yeah, I'm surprised, but I'm happy!" he said with forced cheerfulness.

No one noticed, no one but the princes.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he said while smiling nourvesly.

"You know what I mean, now tell me, why are you worried so much?" she asked.

"Later, not in front of all of them." He answered.

She smiled at him. "Well then, let's go back to the house. We need to treat your wounds and I know you are hungry." She said.

"Oh yeah! Food!" he exclaimed while grinning widely.

But he quickly frowned. "But I don't want to eat pokemon food." He said.

She giggled. "Lucky for you, I also like the human food, so let's go."

She looked at every lati and said. "Well, are their any problems?" she asked.

"No, my princes. Everything is fine." Replied the elder.

"Well then, we will be leaving." She said.

"We? Do you mean you and me, princes?" Jack asked.

Ash burst out laughing. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed while rolling on the ground.

The princes looked at him. "Hey! It's not that funny." She said. She tried to be angry, but soon, she also began smiling.

"Oh? Your prince charming wants to take you. Or should I say the screaming man. Why don't you go with him?" he teased while grinning like a fool.

"Well, big freaky monster, why don't you defeat him for me?" she asked playfully.

"Well, it would ruin all the fun if I just beat him up." he replied back. "And besides, pranking him is soooooooo much better." He said while smiling mischewasly.

With that, both of them began to float in the air. They were going to leave, but Jack appeared in front of Ash.

"You stupid lati! Do you know who I am? How dare you make fun of me!" he shouted.

"I know who you are," Ash replied. "You are the screaming man, right?"

Jack was furious now. No one insulted him like that.

"You idiot! I'm the strongest lati here! And now when I have arrived, the princes doesn't need you. So you can go back." Jack said.

The princes was going to speak, but ash did it before her.

"Ugh, you are seriously annoying me. I don't know why you call me stupid, because right now, you are the one who is being stupid. If you want to be friends with princes, why don't you try acting nice to everyone? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt you." Ash replied.

With that, both the guardian and the princes left the meeting place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you, I eat a lot. And a by a lot I mean really really a lot." He said.

She smiled. "Well, how much can you eat?" she asked.

Ash thought for a while. "Who knows, maybe double? Or maybe triple then a normal pokemon or a human." He answered.

She was really surprised. "That much?"

"Yep!" he replied.

"So, you told me that you are an aura prince. Does that mean that those strange attacks were aura attacks?" she asked.

"Yeah, most of them were. But Draco beam wasn't an aura based attack." He explained.

"Speaking of that, how can you use hydro pump and other attacks which you aren't supposed to know?" she asked curiously.

He thought for a while. 'Should I tell her the truth? If this keeps up, she will know everything by the end of the month. He thought to himself.

But this wasn't a big secret, so he could tell her.

"Let's just say that I can fire any attack." He answered.

"Amazing! What else can you do?" she asked.

He smiled widely. "Well, if I will tell you now, then what's the fun in that?" he asked playfully.

"Hey! No fare!" she wined.

He grinned. "Well, this is the payback for laughing at me." He said.

"It's not my fault that you were babbling when you didn't know what to say." She said.

"I was just nourvess!" he replied.

They were sitting on those chares again, arguing playfully in her house. Ash was really enjoying her company.

Maybe he needed someone to be there for him more then he thought.

A very sad look appeared on his face when he thought about his former friends, pokemon, and his mother.

Just when he was going to lose himself in sad memories, a soothing voice spoke.

"It's okay Ash."

He looked at the princes. She was smiling at him, her amber eyes, gentle and soothing were telling him that she was there for him.

"Everything will be alright. I know that it's hard for you, but I'm here for you. Always." She said. even her voice was soothing somehow.

Looking in to her eyes, he knew that somehow, he could believe her.

When the princes looked in to his eyes, she saw that he didn't want to be alone. Yet, he was afraid to open up. He didn't want to show how much he was hurting. But still, he wanted someone to be there for him.

At that moment, she understood him. She understood his pain, she understood that he needed someone to comfort him. And she promised to herself that she was going to be there for him.

For some time, they just stared in to each other's eyes. After some time, ash gave her a small yet sad smile. "Thanks." He said.

"Anytime." She softly replied.

For a while, they didn't speak. They just sat in comfortable silence.

"So why are you worried about being the dragon of legend?" she asked.

He thought for a while. "Well, every time something like this happens, something bad happens to a pokemon, or a city. And in the end, I have to do something to fix all the problems. I honestly don't mind, but I don't like when people get in harm's way just because of a legend. And I don't want anything happening to this place." He explained.

"You mean this happens often to you?" she asked.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"Meaning?" she asked curiously.

"There are still many things which you don't know about me, and I would like it to remain that way. But soon, I will tell you." He replied.

"I understand. Now, let's get you something to eat before you starve to death. Then I can treat your wounds." She said.

He chuckled. "Sure."

"You know, I'm really surprised by this human house. The next thing you are going to tell me that you can speak human language." He chuckled.

She laughed. "Actually, I can speak human language."

His eyes widened. "WH, Wha?"

"Yep! My human friend taught me." She said.

"That's amazing! You could be around humans and no one would realize that you are a pokemon! That would be a neat thing." He said while smiling.

She just laughed. "Well, if I wanted to, then I could become invisible. Then no one would even see me." She said.

"Woh, you mean to say that all latis can become invisible? It's not just a lie?" he asked, thunderstrucked.

'Man, it's like when I first visited the hall of origin! I was amazed by all the legendaries there. And it's just like then! I didn't even know that lati could do all that. At least, I wasn't sure.

"That's the reason you are here, to learn about yourself. Because now you are also a lati. Right?" She said while smiling at him.

"Yeah, and I think that this is going to be a wonderful time." He replied.

"The garden is going to become even more beautiful when the winter comes around." She said.

"Well, it's only one month away. I can't wait!" he replied cheerfully.

She smiled. 'It's nice to see that he's a little bit happy. She thought to herself.

"So how did you get this scar?" she asked while pointing to his right shoulder.

It was still covered in some blood.

"I think I should also bandage that." She said.

"Nonononononononononononononono!" he screamed while taking some steps back.

Her eyes widened in surprised. "Calm down! What's the matter?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehehehehehehe, sorry about that. I got that wound seven years ago. The wound has healed, but if anyone touches it, then it hurts, a lot. And by a lot I mean that I scream in pain."

"And the army hit that wound several times. I think I still should bandage it." she said softly.

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea. I was batteling so I tried to ignore the pain, but now I don't think that I can do it again and so soon." He explained.

"Fine, but if it hurts, then I will bandage it." she said.

'Oh man, I sure hope that when it hurts, she's not around. Because I really don't want anyone to touch that wound. He thought to himself while scared.

"So, can you show me your human form?" Ash asked while sitting back. He was trying to change the subject so she wouldn't bandage it, and it worked. At least for now it did.

"Sure!" she replied.

She floated up from the chare and landed on the ground. A glow surrounded her and she transformed in to a 17 year old girl.

(Her human form is just like in the story called the black latios.)

When he saw her human form, only one thought came to him.

'Wow, she's beautiful. He thought.

But that thought quickly turned to confusion. 'Huh? Where on earth did that come from? Usily, I don't think like that. He thought to himself while being confused.

He blushed. 'Well, she's really beautiful. And not from outside, but also from inside. And she's so nice and kind. Ugh! Stop thinking like that! Do you even know what are you thinking!

Her human form was really beautiful. She had long auburn hair, tied into one ponytail, that cascaded and flowed around her gracefully with two parts sticking up

like horns. She wore a sleeveless green shirt that hugged her curves nicely, skinny jeans and some white sandals. Her skin was flawless, and her eyes were

a deep golden-brown color. She was the most beautiful girl Ash had ever seen, and he again began to blush.

"Aren't you going to show me yours?" she asked. She had seen his blushing face, and thought that it was very cute.

'Is he blushing because of me? She asked herself.

Because of that thought, a similar blush appeared on her face.

"Ehehehehe, Oh yeah! My human form! Sure!" he replied nourvessly.

'I sure hope she doesn't ask what I was thinking. But then again, her pokemon form is also quite beautiful. Specially her eyes. Fool! Stop thinking like that! Pull yourself together Ash!

"Um ash?" she asked again.

He quickly floated up from the chare, a little too quickly. Underestimating his quickness, his head collided with the roof.

"Ugh, that hurts." He muttered to himself.

She giggled. "What's the matter ash?" she asked.

He began blushing furiously. 'You are beautiful that's what! He thought to himself.

"Uh, nothing. How about I show you my human form?" he asked.

"Sure."

A blue glow surrounded him, and he transformed in to the trainer called Ash Ketchum.

He was wearing his kalos outfit. "This is amazing! My pokedex survived all of this?!" he said while amazed. He was holding his pokedex and was looking at it in amazement.

'He's cute. She thought.

"Well, that's goo-"she immediately stopped. Her eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Her soft and gentle hand touched his forehead. Ash's eyes widened at her touch, but he didn't say anything.

"I think that we should treat your wounds first." She breathed out.

His whole body was covered in broozes, cuts and wounds were on his face.

"You look like you came back from a war." She said.

She gently brushed her palm against his cheek. Ash thought that it would hurt because she was touching a cut, but it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt quite nice.

He couldn't help it but lean in to her palm, it felt really good.

"You were hiding some of your wounds through an illusion, right?" she softly asked while gently stroking his cheek.

He closed his eyes in contentment. It felt nice and soothing.

He rested his cheek against her palm. His eyes were still closed in contentment. "Yeah, I was hiding them." He mumbled.

She had realized that Ash was enjoying the stroking, but she didn't mind. 'He looks so peaceful and cute when he is content. She thought while caressing his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" she asked while stopping for a bit. He was still resting his cheek against her palm, she just stopped stroking it.

If he was alert, he would have replied something different and lied, but right now he was content. All his defenses were down. So he replied honestly. "No, it feels really nice. Don't stop." He mumbled.

She smiled while starting to stroke his cheek again. "I was talking about your other wounds. Do they hurt?" She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

She stroked his cheek for a while. Ash really enjoyed it, he had never felt this feeling before, and it felt really nice.

For a while, all his worries and fears were not there. For a while, he just enjoyed the feeling of her palm against his cheek. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

After a while, she removed her hand from his cheek. "I will be back with some bandages, to treat your wounds. Okay?" she told him softly.

Ash opened his eyes and tried his best to hide his disappointment, but the princes noticed it.

"Fine." He replied.

She softly brushed his cheek with the back of her finger, stood up and left.

And Ash was left there to think.

'What the hell was that? I have never, ever felt that kind of feeling before. It's like she could calm me down just by her touch. Just what the hell was that. He was seriously confused now. It couldn't feel like that just because he didn't had any contact with someone in3 days. Then what was it? He couldn't even describe the feeling.

But he didn't had the time to think anymore, because the princes came back.

He paled. "Y-y-y-y-y-y- you aren't going to use needles, right?" he asked fearfully.

She laughed. "Why Ash? Are you afraid of needles?" she asked teasingly.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no! Why would I be afraid by some needles? I could destroy every needle just by firing an aura sphere at them. No, I'm not afraid! Note, not at all!" he said.

"Well then, its okay if I inject two or three needles in your arm, right?" she asked. 'Heh, he looks so adorable when he's scared.

"Nonononononononononono! Nooooooooo! Anything but that! Fine, I'm afraid of needles! Just don't do it!" he exclaimed while taking a step back.

She giggled. "Comm down Ash, I'm just kidding." She replied while giggling.

"Ehehehehehe, I knew that! I was just messing around. Ah, who am I kidding, I'm afraid of needles." He said.

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use any needles, I'm just going to bandage you. But I think you should transform in to latios, it would be easy to bandage you." She said.

He was surrounded by a glow, and after that, there floated the dragon of legend. 'Better? He spoke with telepathy.

"How can you use telepathy? I thought only those lati could use it who had a lot of experience." She asked curiously.

He smiled. "Well, I told you about mewtwo, right? He's a psychic pokemon, so he taught me how to use telepathy. I had trouble using it before, but now I'm also a psychic pokemon, so it is very easy now." He explained.

She remembered now. "Wait, isn't mewtwo the name of a legendary pokemon?" she questioned.

He grinned widely. "Sure is! He's the second strongest of my ultimate team!" he said. He still considered pikachu a part of his team, because somehow he could feel that his betrayal had another reason. Pikachu could never betray him just because Ash was weak, because he knew everything.

"You mean that you have a legendary in your team? And not any legendary, mewtwo? But how? I mean, I have never seen him, but I have heard that he was very cold towards everyone." She said.

"Well, he was cold towards everyone seven years ago, but now? Now he is just a big softy. He acts like he doesn't care, but he has changed a lot." He said with a smile. "Speaking of legendaries, not a single lati attended any legendary meeting, I wonder why?" He muttered.

"Well, we never had an interest in those meetings. Our job is to protect the soul doo, so we never had a reason to attend those meetings. But how on earth do you know about those meetings?" she asked.

He facepalmed. 'Smooth, real smooth. Now what am I gonna do? I don't want to tell her that I'm the chosen one and that's why I also attended some meetings, then what? He thought to himself.

"Uh, um, legendary, meeting, mewtwo! That's it! Mewtwo told me! That's right, mewtwo is a legendary so he attends meetings and he told me! That's right. Right, right? Right!" he told her. But it seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

'He's lying, but he told me that he will tell me everything. Guess I will wait.

"Well, land. I need to bandage you." She said.

He landed softly on the ground.

"Lie down."

He followed her command and lied down on the couch.

She sat next to him and began to bandage him. She did it gently so it wouldn't hurt the young guardian.

He couldn't describe the feeling. It was that strange feeling again. The feeling of her soft and gentle fingers on his skin, it felt really nice. He closed his eyes in contentment.

It didn't even hurt when she touched his wounds, it just felt, nice.

"It doesn't hurt, right?" she softly asked.

He shook his head in no.

The feeling was nice and soothing, but there was something else to it. Something he didn't know, or never felt. What the feeling was, he didn't know. And he didn't want to think right now, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling while it lasted... So he leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes in contentment.

The princes had noticed when he leaned in to her touch and was surprised. 'It's like before. Is it because my touch? She asked herself.

It couldn't be. After all, he was a pokemon right now. And pokemon acted this way when someone gently scratched or petted them. So it was just that.

Right?

'But he was a human before, and he did the same thing before. Humans don't act that way. So is he content because of my touch?

Because of that thought she began to blush furiously, but her ministrations didn't stop. Because she didn't mind if the guardian was content because of her.

Not at all.

She stopped to look at a wound, but it seemed that Ash didn't want that. "Don't stop, it feels soooooooooooo good." He wined.

She laughed softly and started her ministrations again.

For a while, he was content. She bandaged all his wounds gently and he enjoyed the feeling.

He was really enjoying it and didn't want her to stop, he was going to fall asleap, but soon it ended. And like that, the soft touch disappeared.

"All done." she said.

For a while, he didn't reply. His eyes were still closed.

"Ash?"

He quickly opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehehehehe, thanks."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you want to eat something?" she asked.

"Sure!" he replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was really good!" he said happily.

"I can't believe you ate that much." She replied.

He smiled innocently. "Told you." He replied.

But soon his expression turned serious. "Hey, I need some time alone. I will just fly around the garden. It's okay, right?" he asked.

She understood. Considering what happened to him, anyone would need sometime alone to think.

"Why not, but wouldn't you get lost? After all, you don't know this place very well." She asked.

He smiled. "Thanks, but I will just track your aura. But if you want something, how are you gonna find me?" he asked her.

She giggled. "You don't know anything about us, do you ash?" she asked. "We can track other latis because all latis have psychic energy."

"Ehehehehehe, no. you are the only legendaries I have never met." He replied.

"So you have met other legendaries?" she asked.

'I can't just shut up, can I?

"Yeah, kind of," He replied. "Well then, see you later!" he said while flying outside the house.

She laughed. "He didn't even ask where he's going to stay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was floating in the air, but not moving. It was like he was frozen in time. But he was only thinking. And most importantly, questioning.

Now when he didn't need to travel anymore, now when he didn't need to fight, and now when he could think as long as he wanted to think without any interruptions, he couldn't think. He didn't had a thought, all he had were questions.

And even if some of them were not questions, they were sad thoughts. They were reminder of the betrayal, they were reminder of how weak and pathetic he truly was.

They reminded him that he couldn't protect his loved ones.

So much had happened in those three days. His mother was dead, his friends and pokemon had left him, and on top of that, he had turned in to a hybrid.

And he needed to save the world, again. He knew that this threat was going to be his hardest challenge. Because Arceus never warned him about a threat. And she didn't send a legendary to worn him either. He dealt with everything on the spot.

So if she was warning him about this threat, then it meant that this was going to be more serious then his previous adventures.

He had saved the world countless times. Hell, he had died doing it once.

And it was going to be more serious then that?

He didn't want to believe it, because he knew that how much difficulty he had in his adventures with legendaries.

And no one helped him before.

Well, no one was helping him now either, he needed to save the world alone, but still, he was warned. At least that counted.

And that was the proof that it was going to be more serious then his previous adventures.

He thought that he would be happy if he was warned before a threat arrived, but now, he was more worried then before.

'Just what's this threat going to be? Who will unleash it? Will team aqua and magma do it? I can't forget team rocket, they can also be responsible for it. He thought to himself.

Thinking of team rocket made him mad. They had taken his mother away from him.

They had taken his only family away.

They had taken away the only human who knew everything about him. She knew about his ultimate team. She knew that he was holding back in the leagues. Hell, she even knew that he was the chosen one.

And she was proud. And now she was dead.

All because of team rocket.

His rage increased. Blue winds began to surround him, a growl escaped from his throat.

He wanted to kill the leader of team rocket. How dare he, no one had the rite to take his mother away. But he knew that he couldn't unleash his anger on the rocket leader right now.

And it made him more angry.

He wanted to unleash his anger, right here, right now.

Just when he was going to start firing attacks everywhere, the rational part of his mind protested.

'If you unleash your anger now, innocent pokemon would be hurt. They haven't done anything to you. They do not deserve your wrath. You are better then this. You should only use your strenth upon those who had done something wrong. The pokemon of this place haven't done anything wrong. You can't just harm them for your own selfish desires. You need to calm down.

But an angry part of his mind didn't want that.

'I also didn't deserve the pain. I didn't deserve the betrayal. I didn't deserve the loss of my mother. I was also innocent. I didn't do anything wrong. But still, I'm the one who is in pain. So why shouldn't I give that pain to anyone else? Why should I suffer alone? Is this my reward for saving the world countless times? Why shouldn't they suffer my pain? If I'm feeling the pain, then they should feel it too.

'Do you seriously want to do something which you will regret in the future? Do you want to become this? Not caring for others and just acting upon your selfish desires? Listen to yourself, you need to calm down. You can't do anything about the pain right now. But you can get stronger and make the world peaceful so others can live in peace. You can make the world a better place so others won't feel the pain you are feeling now. You have the power. You can make a difference. Make that difference so others can live happily. You accepted the role of the chosen one by yourself. You need to fulfil that role. Don't unleash that anger on innocent people. Use that rage to become strong so you can defeat those who want to destroy peace.

The rational part of his mind won the argument and he commed down. His aura left him and he floated there, thinking.

'I can't lose control like that. I need to use my anger so I can become strong. I know that I have a very slim chance of achieving peace, but if others can live in peace, then it's worth it.

But he again began thinking about the threat.

'Team aqua and magma shouldn't even be here. They were defeated years ago. How are they back? They are even stronger then before. And top of that, they are controlling legendaries. That could ruin the balance of the world. Messing with the legendaries won't be pretty that's for sure. And they aren't even in hoenn region! They are in johto! But how are they controlling them? Are they going to be a part of this threat? Just what the hell is this threat! He screamed in his mind.

He needed to contact Arceus. Only she could give him the answers he needed.

Contacting her wasn't the problem, the problem was that he was afraid. He was afraid of what Arceus was going to say.

'Will she be disappointed in me because I couldn't protect my mother and my friends and pokemon left me? What if she thinks that I'm weak?

He knew that it wouldn't happen. After all, the legendaries sent him a letter. But he was still afraid. No, he couldn't contact Arceus right now. He was too scared.

The only thing he could do now was training.

His thoughts were interrupted when a small body collided with him.

It was a little pidgi. Just when the young pokemon was going to fall, Ash quickly caught him in his claws.

"You okay there little guy?" Ash asked kindly.

The pidgi was terrified now. He was just playing around, and now he had collided with a legendary. Who knew what was going to happen to him. He started to tremble in fear.

"It's okay little buddy, you can tell me if something is wrong." Ash gently spoke.

"I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! Please don't hurt me! It won't happen again!" the pidgi begged while starting to cry.

'Do they treat children like that? Is that reason he is so afraid? Does he think that I'm going to hurt him just because he collided with me?

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. It was my fault too. I wasn't even looking where I was. Don't cry, okay?"

This legendary was different. He was…kind. He was not angry because he collided in to him. He was not even holding him so it would hurt him. He was holding him gently. He was even being kind to him. It was like he honestly cared for him. But why? He never had met this legendary before.

The little pokemon was now confused. "B-b-b-b-but you are legendary, so it can't be your fault." The pidgi replied.

"And why can't be it my fault?" he gently asked.

"Because everyone says so." The pidgi replied innocently.

'It's not right, they should be treated equally.

"Why were you in a hurry, little one?" ash asked.

"I was playing. Sorry Mr. legendary."

"It's okay little guy. It wasn't even your fault. So do you like to play?" he gently asked.

"Yes! Playing is soooooooooo much fun! But I also want to get bigger and stronger!" the pidgi replied happily.

Ash chuckled. "So do you have other friends?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! I have loooooooots of friends! We all live together! Another Mr. legendary looks after us. But he doesn't like to play with us." He replied sadly.

'The elder won't even have the energy to play. He looked very old to me. Ash thought.

Ash smiled. "So how about I also become your friend?" he asked while smiling.

The pidgi was flabbergasted. "You want to be my friend? But you are a legendary!" he said.

"Legendaries can also have friends." He explained kindly.

"Sure! Will you also be a friend of my other friends?" the pidgi asked hopefully.

Ash grinned. "Sure thing little buddy!"

"Yeah! A legendary wants to be our friend! A legendary wants to be our friend! A legendary wants to be our friend!" he screamed cheerfully.

Ash chuckled at the little pokemon. "So do you wanna play?" Ash asked smiling.

The pidgi stopped screaming. "But I don't understand? You are a legendary, and I'm a normal pokemon. Aren't you suppose to play with legendaries?" he asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter if someone is a legendary or not. Anyone can play together. Everyone is equal." He explained.

"But how?" asked the little pokemon. "Legendaries are soooooo strong and super awesome. How are they equal to everyone?"

"Well, you have two eyes, I have also two eyes. And I'm a legendary. You can fire attacks, I can also do it. You see? We are same in many ways. And that's why we are equal." Replied the hybrid.

"But if everyone is equal, then why do other Mr. Legendaries are mean to us?" he asked curiously.

The guardian didn't had the answer of that question. 'Yeah, why.

"Well, if they act mean to you, then they are doing a bad thing. Does every legendary is mean to you?" he asked.

The pidgi thought for a while. "Well, you are really nice!"

He chuckled again. "And what about the others?" ash asked.

Now the pidgi was comfortably sitting on his head. "Well, miss princes is also nice. She visits us every three days and she's not mean."

"See? She doesn't act mean because she knows that being mean is a bad thing. Now, why don't you go back to your friends and tell them to think of a game? Then we can play that game." Ash advised with a smile.

"Yeah!" the pidgi hugged his head and began doing flips in the air. But soon he crashed in to another lati.

'Ugh, and the screaming man is back again. Thought Ash.

Jack didn't had the same opinion like ash, so when the pidgi crashed in to him, Jack exploded. "How dare you! I'm a legendary! This garden belongs to legendaries! You should treat us with respect! And you dare to crash in to me?" jack asked angrily.

The pidgi took a step back in fear. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" he spoke fearfully.

"I'm going to punish you so you learn to respect us!" shouted Jack. He charge a dragon claw. Just when he was going to hit the crying pokemon, he was stopped by ash.

A very very angry Ash.

"So this is it? You are just going to attack him like that? Just because he crashed in to you?! What's wrong with you! He didn't even hurt you! He's only a child!" thundered ash.

"Do you think I care? He's just a mere pokemon. He's beneath me. This place belongs to us legendaries. We are doing a favor for these pokemon. They should treat us with respect." Spoke Jack arrogantly.

"Just because you are a legendary doesn't mean that you can harm those who are weak! Legendaries are the protector of this world! This place doesn't belong to anyone! He have the same rite to live here as much as you have! He's just a small child! He even said sorry! What else do you want! He can't even defend himself! Do you realize that that attack would have killed him! Do you have no shame?! You don't even regret your actions! You should use your strength to help others! You should never harm those who are innocent!" spoke Ash angrily. He was trying his best to not smash him with a giga impact.

"I want to punish him for his actions and I'm going to do it! I don't care what you think! I had enough of your trash talk! I'm going to do what I want to do!" shouted Jack.

His aura began to surround him. "You will have to get through me, first. I thought that you were just an aragant pokemon. But now I see that you have no concern for others. You just want to act upon your selfish desires! Well then, let's fight! Let's see how you feel when you can't defend yourself and someone tries to do the same thing which you were going to do to that child!" roared Ash. He was extremely furious. Yet, he still didn't attack first. He never believed in solving matters with violence, but it seems that Jack didn't think that.

Jack tried to smash him with a dragon rush, but he just hit air. Ash had disappeared from the sight.

He looked left and right, but he couldn't find the guardian anywhere.

"Is that the best you can do?" came a voice from behind him.

He quickly turned around, and there he was, the dragon of legend.

Jack quickly fired a dragon pulse, but he again disappeared.

"What are you attacking? I'm above you." Taunted ash while floating above him.

The same thing happened several times. Jack attacked him, and Ash avoided every attack.

Now Jack was terrified. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to attack him.

"You know, you are like the others I have faced. You brag about your strength and scare those who are weak. But you forget that someone is always stronger then you. Why don't people like you understand? You can save countless people with your strength, yet you do the opposite." Said Ash while appearing in front of him.

"You don't scare me! I'm going to smash you in to the ground!" Shouted Jack. He fired a hyper beam at Ash, but his aim was off. The attack went towards the little bird.

The pidgi was truly afraid. Just when the attack was going to connect, Ash appeared in front of the pidgi and used dragon claw to launch that attack in to the sky.

The attack exploded with a huge boom in the sky, and Jack was shocked.

'Few, at least the attack didn't hit anyone. Thought Ash.

"You just launched my attack in to the sky by just using a stupid dragon claw!" shouted Jack.

Now Ash was getting furious by the second. Jack knew that if the attack would miss, then it could harm someone else. And he also knew that the pidgi was just floating there. Yet, he just fired the attack just for a stupid victory. He didn't care who the attack connected with. Ash didn't want to hit the screaming lati before, but now? Now the lati had brought this upon himself. Because Ash wasn't going to forgive him for putting a life in danger.

Just when the hybrid was going to attack, a gentle touch on his back which he recognized calmed him down.

He turned around to say something to the princes, but she gave him a gentle smile. Now she was in her original form.

"Its okay ash, he's not worth it. I know you want to hit him, I want to do it too. But it won't solve anything. Calm down." She softly spoke.

Ash wanted to object. Jack had no rite to put a life in danger!

But she was looking at him with that smile of hers. Looking in to her eyes, he knew that she understood that what Jack did was wrong. She understood what Ash wanted to do. But she didn't want him to do it.

In the end, she was right. Beating him up wouldn't solve this matter. He would be back again to do the same thing. But beating him up would at least teach him a lesson!

Her gentle claw was still on his back, and she was rubbing soothing circles on it.

She was looking for him because she wanted to tell him where he was going to stay when she arrived at the scene of the pidgi colliding in to Ash.

She was amazed at him. He was so strong, yet he was kind and gentle. He spoke kindly to the pidgi and even wanted to play with him and his friends.

But right now she needed to com him down. "It's okay. It's going to be alright. Com down ash." She softly spoke while rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him.

Ash wanted to beat him up, but the princes was right. So he gave Jack an angry glare. "Leave. Now." He spoke angrily.

Jack didn't object. He had seen his strength, and he didn't want to be anywhere near him. So he ran for his life.

She rubbed his back for a while, and he didn't say anything. Secretly, he was enjoying the feeling.

"Are you okay?" she gently asked.

He just sighed. "To be honest with you, no. I'm not okay," He spoke sadly. "It's not right. Every pokemon is equal. True legendaries should be respected, but not like this. The other pokemon here think that legendaries can't be wrong. Like everything is their fault. Does everyone treat them like that?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes. I can't change their opinion. I have tried many times, but they don't listen. I don't like to fight, and I'm not even good at it. But now when you are here, I think that things are going to change around here. And I think that this change would be nice."

"Well, I'm glad that you don't treat them like that." He said.

"Yep, I'm glad that being the princes hadn't gone to my head." She said with a laugh.

He tried to laugh, to show her that he was fine, but well, he was not fine.

She stopped rubbing his back, and he floated towards the pidgi.

"You okay there?" he gently asked.

The pidgi was shaking. 'Oh no, is he going to cry?

"Look, don't cr-"

"It was awesome!" screamed the pidgi.

Ash was baffled. "Wha?"

"That mean legendary couldn't even hit you! You were soooooooo fast! And you just launched that big beam in the sky just by a claw! And that blue thingy! You looked soooooooooooo cool with that! Can you teach me? Can you? Can you? Can you?"

The princes laughed. "Guess you have a fan." She spoke in amusement.

"Well, at least I have one. And besides, I think he's nicer then you. At least he doesn't call me the big freaky monster." He replied playfully.

She just giggled. And like that, the sadness was gone.

"I want to be strong!" said the pidgi.

Ash chuckled. "One day, you will be strong too, kid. But for now, how about we play?"

"Yes!" cheered the pidgi. "Will you also play with us, miss princes?" asked the pidgi.

Ash grinned. "Hey, I think that's a very good idea!"

"How rude, you won't even ask me before deciding it for me?" she asked playfully.

He smiled. "Nope!"

"Well, guess I should go away then." She said with a pout.

"Oh the pain, the pain! The pain of your rejection is tearing me apart! Now just what am I going to do? Oh the pain!" he said while clutching his heart.

The princes giggled again.

"Does that mean you won't play?" the pidgi asked innocently.

Both of them began to laugh. After calming down, the princes smiled at the pidgi. "No, it means that all of us are going to play." She answered.

With that, both of them began to follow the pidgi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I have to do it?"

"Yes."

"Can't anyone else do it?"

"No."

"Why me?"

"Because everyone wants it."

"But I don't want to do it!"

"You will have to."

They were playing the game of hide and seek, and everyone wanted Ash to find them.

When Ash and princes entered the place and told the children that they would be playing with them, let's just say that all the children were excited.

Ash was surprised again. There were many kinds of pokemon. There were pidgi, ratata, dratini, oddish, and many more.

"Oh come on Ash, you only have to do it one time." said the princes. "Please?" she said with a smile.

"Ugh, fine."

Everyone cheered. "Now, you have to count till hundred okay? And you can't look while counting. And you can't fly to find us." Explained the princes.

With that, everyone ran to hide. Pidgi flew away, some pokemon even went in groups to hide. Many also went with the princes to hide."

Ash smirk. "Heh, I'm going to count till hundred alright, but in my own way. And besides, she said that I can't fly to find them. She didn't say anything about using my aura." He grinned widely.

"One, two, three, four, five, twenty six, thirty five, forty nine, fifty four, ninety three, hundred! Ready or not, here I come!"

He found everyone but princes. It seemed like some pokemon went with the princes just to confuse him and when he wasn't looking, they just went their own way.

"Clever." Ash muttered. "But then again, I can always use my aura to find her." He said while smirking.

With that, he used his aura to track her. She has gone very far. He passed through many trees and plants, yet she was still far away. After a while, he found her behind a tree. She hadn't noticed him. 'Heh, it's time to pull a prank on her. He thought to himself happily.

"Hmm, I don't think that I will be able to find princes like that. What do I do now?" he said loudly.

Hearing that, she smile widely. 'This is great, let's see after how long he gives up.

He smirked like an idiot. "Hmm, this is a weird tree. I wonder what will it look like if it was covered in water? I can fire a water gun to find out that. What should I do? Should I fire a water gun or not." He spoke.

Oh no. maybe he knew she was hiding behind it.

But maybe, he was just bluffing and was trying to find out that if she was there or not. Maybe he didn't know after all. She smiled. 'If you think that you can find me that easily, then you are wrong. I know if I won't do anything, then he will go somewhere else to find me. She thought. So she didn't react.

Ash smiled widely. Time to do it. "Oh well, who cares. I'm going to do It." he spoke loudly.

Crap, she didn't want to get wet. She didn't care now, she would just give up. "No! I give up!"

Ash smirked. "Too late! Time to find out!" he said.

'I'm behind a tree! Maybe I won't get wet. "Wait Ash, let's tal-

Splash!

A huge shower of water was fired. He fired it in a way that it wouldn't hurt anyone. And he didn't fire it at the tree. He fired it behind the tree.

At the princes.

"EEEEEEEEEEk! It's cold! Stop! Stop!" said the princes while flying in circles.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Wohahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed like a madman.

"It's not funny Ash! Stop it!" she tried to say it in an angry tone, but soon, she also began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get because you made me find everyone." He said while laughing.

"No fare, I gave up."

"Oh? I didn't here you. Sorry." He tried to act innocent, but the smirk on his face wasn't helping.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

He grinned. "Aura! You never said that I can't use my aura!" he explained cheerfully.

"How about we play another game? Asked a small pichu."

The princes gave Ash an evil smile. "Sure, I have a wonderful idea." She said to the pokemon.

Ash took a step back. 'Oh crap, I don't like that smile, not at all.

"How about ash flies away and we try to catch him?" she asked.

'Heh, it will be too easy. Smirked ash.

"And to be fair, he won't use his aura or anything else. He will just use his lati abilities to fly." She said while smirking at ash.

He paled. "Oh… crap."

"And if we catch him, then we can all torture him with a tickle attack. What do you all say?"

All the children nodded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Noooooooooooo! It's nooooooooooooot faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare!" screamed Ash while flying in circles.

The princes smiled evilly. "Well, think this as your training."

"Noooooooooo! You are just doing it because I pulled a prank on you!"

"Maybe." She sang.

"nonononononononono." He muttered.

She smirked. "You better fly away Ash. Because after three, two, one," she stopped there.

Ash paled.

"Let's catch the lati!" they all shouted.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Ash while flying away.

He was flying fast, but he hadn't even trained once, so all of them were catching up with him.

"You know Ash, you can't go faster. Not until you trained." Said the princes sweetly. "Soon I'm going to catch you." She sang.

"Nononononononononononono! I'm sorry!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Soon the princes was flying with him. Just when they all were going to catch him, an amazing idea came to him.

"Look! A flying bulbasaur!" screamed Ash.

Everyone stopped to look. Taking that chance, he ran away. "Run for your lives!" he screamed while running away.

Hearing that, the princes fumed. "That guy! He pranked us! There is no flying bulbasaur! Bulbasaur can't fly!" She said. With that, they again began to follow Ash.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe that you fell for it! You should have looked at your faces when you were trying to search for the flying bulbasaur. Muhahahahahahahaha!" laughed Ash while trying to fly away from them.

"You just wait! When we will catch you, you won't be so happy!" fumed the princes.

'Oh crap, she's pissed.

He increased his speed and for a while, he lost them.

"Free at last!" he cheered while still flying.

But suddenly, the princes appeared in front of him. "Going somewhere Ash?" she asked sweetly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed. He changed his directions to fly the other way, but a group of small flying pokemon stopped him. "Nuh uh! You won't escape!" they all said cheerfully.

Soon, he was surrounded from every directions.

"Now now, no need to be hasty." He said fearfully. "Let's solve this peacefully?"

The princes smiled evilly. "Nope."

'This is my only chance to escape. Otherwise, I will have to take the tickle torture.

So he quickly flew upwards where no one was.

"See you later!" said Ash happily.

"You aren't escaping like that!" said a flying ratata.

"What the hell! Ratata aren't supposed to fly! How the hell is he flying!" screamed Ash.

The princes giggled. "You forgot that I have psychic powers. So I can do it. I'm using psychic so every pokemon can fly. Too bad for you."

He escaped from the flying ratata, but soon, his wing was stucked in a tree.

"You got to be kidding me!" wined Ash.

He tried to pull it from the tree, but he lost his balance and was falling.

"Nononononononononono! If I fall now, they will catch me! Noooooooooo! I need to go back up! Go back up! Gobackup! Gobackup! Gobackup!" Shouted Ash.

Everyone laughed at him. No one was worried about hurting, because if anyone even crashed, that person would land on the soft grass.

The princes and the other children landed on the grass so when ash would crash, they could begin their tickle torture.

After a while, Ash crashed on the grass and everyone surrounded him.

'Oh crap, I'm scrued. Thought Ash.

"So do you have any last words ash?" asked the princes while giggling.

"Um, sorry? Let's forget the tickle torture?" he asked.

They didn't listen, and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I give up! Please! No more! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!" he said while laughing.

But soon, everyone began to tickle each other.

And like that, they spend the whole evening playing, laughing, and just having fun.

The princes couldn't believe it. She never thought that she would play like this. But since the arrival of Ash, she had changed. And ash was the reason.

And she liked the change.

Ash was happy. He needed this laugh. On that evening, all his worries, responsibilities, fears and doubt weren't there. Everything was peaceful. He knew that he needed to face many challenges, but for this peace, he was ready to face anything.

But not today, today, he wanted to just enjoy this happiness.

Because here, he didn't need to worry about a pokemon league. He didn't need to worry about saving the world.

'Today, I just want to have some fun.

For the first time in his life, he had fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: and this is the end of this chapter.

Now, I have some questions.

Firstly, I need a name for the creature. You know the same one who appeared in the story several times.

Secondly, how should I reply to guest reviews? Should I reply here or if you don't want it, just leave something in a review so I can reply back to you.

Lastly, I won't be able to update in the month of June. But to say sorry, I have updated my other chapters so people can read them easily.

I have corrected some mistakes. Well, I think I have done it. But I won't find out if people won't review. So please guys, review.

See you in the next chapter.

Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11: fear

A/N: hey guys, just wanted to tell you I'm going on a trip, and I don't have a labtob, so I won't be able to ubdate for two or three weaks, sorry.

Wrote this note on Monday, june 26th, 2017

"Speech."

'Thoughts.

'Telepathy.

"Pokespeech."

The path of the chosen one.

Chapter 11: fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weakness.

What was a weakness.

A weakness was a thing which could be used against a person to harm him. It could be used to make him do things which he didn't want to do.

It could be used to torture him. And it could be used to haunt him.

Those who overcame their greatest weakness were seen as the bravest souls.

But what was someone's greatest weakness?

Fear? Pain? Love?

Some people said that emotions were someone's greatest weakness, and in some cases, they were right. Because an emotion was connected to every weakness. An emotion could be the cause of many problems. It could ruin someone's life; it could drive a person insane.

It could make someone's life hell.

But there was a way to get rid of your emotions, or at least, a way to hide them.

Control.

One word. Yet, it was the solution to many things.

It couldn't get rid of someone's weakness, but it could hide it so no one could take an advantage.

Control couldn't destroy emotions, and it didn't need to do that. If someone had control over their emotions, he or she could get rid of their weakness. Or just hide it so no one could see it.

And that was the problem.

Because he didn't had control over his emotions.

A storm of emotions was raging in his mind, destroying every kind of control.

And he didn't know what to do.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream.

Anger. Shame. Regret. All were fighting for dominance.

Why him?

There were countless humans who were selfish. Who just cared about themselves. Who just wanted to act upon their selfish desires without caring for consequences, yet, he found a human who was the most selfless being on the planet.

He found the one who was ready to give his life for a person. Even if he didn't know that person.

In the end, anger won and he unleashed his rage on the forest with a loud scream.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Lightning connected with trees and plants, immediately destroying them. Pokemon ran away in fear from the mighty wielder of thunder.

But pikachu didn't care. His rage was clouding his judgement. He had desperately tried to control his raging emotions, but he had failed.

"Why!" screamed pikachu while firing a thunder. The attack destroyed the forest around him, but it didn't matter. "Why did I meat you! Why!"

He had failed because he didn't had the control over his emotions like pika pi did.

"Why are you like that! Why are you so selfless!" he roared while firing attacks everywhere. He used iron tail many times on different trees, he fired thunderbolts everywhere, but he still couldn't regain control.

Pika pi.

Because of that thought, anger turned to grief and he began to cry.

Tears fell from his eyes while he desperately looked at the sky for answers. "Why? Why did you become my friend? Why did you risk your life to save me? Why! Answer me!" he screamed to the heavens.

Sadly, he didn't get an answer.

"His name is pikachu." Explained the professor to the young trainer.

"He's so cute!" exclaimed the child.

Pikachu just looked on. "He's the best!" said the child.

The human hugged the pokemon. "High pikachu!" said the human happily.

He smiled sadly at the fond memories, those were the good times. when they didn't had to save the world, when they weren't expected to be amazingly strong. They started like other trainers, but soon their path turned different from normal.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" screamed the pokemon while firing a thunder shock both in memories and reality.

"Quite a shocker, isn't he?" said the professor in amusement.

"The first time we met, I attacked you. Yet, you wanted to be my friend! Why! Why were you so kind to me!" he sobbed while tears fell like rain from his eyes.

"I'm not going to be a slave to some human!" thundered the pikachu.

Ash was confused now. "What? But no one said that you are my slave. I want to be your partner and friend!" said the human.

Pikachu's eyes widened. "What! You can understand me!" he screamed.

The human gave a wide grin. "Yeah! So if you give me a chance, then we can be the best of friends!" said ash happily.

"Whatever."

Pikachu chuckled sadly. "You were unique from the beginning. No wonder it was your destiny to save the world. But still, even when the world was in danger, even when you could die, you wanted your pokemon to be safe. Just why did I meat you!"

"Pikachu, get inside..." Ash whispered to his wide eyed Pokémon. With a trembling hand, Ash put Pikachu's Pokeball in front of the Pokémon, who looked at the ball with fear in his eyes.

"I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside maybe... maybe I can save you." Ash continued as Pikachu looked at him with utter shock and disbelief. "Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside. After that then..." Ash gave a mirthless chuckle. But Pikachu couldn't help but... but believe in the words of the human in front of him.

Ash looked at Pikachu with steeled brown eyes, the fear replaced by confidence. "After that, just trust me."

By this time, the Spearows had gathered over the fallen forms of Ash and Pikachu. Looking with bloodthirsty eyes towards the duo, the Spearow grinned at the prospect of an easy victory.

But much to their shock, the human in front of them got up... weakly and with many trembles, but got up none the less.

Ash looked up at the Spearows with confident brown eyes. Lightning sparked across the skies, showering momentary light upon Ash."Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I am destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me?" Ash then looked back at Pikachu, who stared wide eyed at the scene "Go inside the Pokeball, it's the only way!"

He then turned back to the Spearows, spreading his hands to protect Pikachu.

Pikachu was amazed. This human, he had just met him, yet he was trying to protect him. "Attack me if you must, but I will not let you harm my friend! Come and get me!" just when the child said that, lightning crackled in the sky.

Pikachu had enough. If this human was so selfless, then maybe pikachu could give him a chance.

He used ash's shoulder as a springboard and jump high in the air. "Pi, ka, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" a huge lightning bolt connected with the pokemon, defeating them.

"You protected me from them, even if I didn't trust you. While knowing that those pokemon could kill you. But you didn't care, did you? I always wanted an answer, but even after seven years, I still don't get it. You became my best friend! We know everything about each other! Why! If this was suppose to happen, then why doI feel like I shouldn't have done it? Why!"

All the pokemon were fighting. But they weren't fighting to win, they were fighting to kill.

"Someone needs to take a stand. Someone needs to stop fighting," Ash said sadly. "Like pikachu."

Pikachu's clone was hitting him, slapping him, taunting him to fight. But he didn't fight. Fighting wasn't the answer.

Both mew and mewtwo continued their battle in the air. After landing on the ground, they charged their final attacks. Blue for mewtwo and pink for mew.

"You need to stop!"

Pikachu looked on, horrified while his trainer and best friend ran between the two attacks.

The attacks connected, but not with each other. No, the young trainer became their target.

"Pika pi!"

When the smoke cleared, sadness was the only thing pikachu felt.

Because his best friend, his brother, his trainer, his pika pi, had turned in to a stone.

"Pika pi!" screamed pikachu while running towards ash.

"Pika pi? You are going to wake up, right pika pi? Pika pi? Pika pi! Wake up!" begged pikachu while shaking Ash furiously.

Pikachu used thunder shock several times, but it didn't had any effect on pika pi.

Because he wasn't pika pi, he was just a stone now. Soon, he realized that his pika pi was gone.

Tears fell from his eyes while he whispered one name again and again.

"Pika pi."

"Pika pi, you can't leave me." Whispered the pokemon. "You can't leave me."

"I still don't get it why you did that on new island," said pikachu while crying. He wanted to stop the memories, but he also wanted to remember. "Some of those pokemon weren't even yours. Still you gave your life to protect them. You gave up your life, your dream; you gave up everything just to protect pokemon. Why are you like that!" thundered the pikachu.

"You transformed in to a latios," he whispered. "I don't even know if you are okay or not. I can contact you through aura bond, but I can't do It." he said while crying.

Pikachu rubbed his cheek against ash's. "You okay, pika pi?" asked pikachu.

Ash didn't reply for a while. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Pika pi is thinking?" said pikachu playfully. "It's the end of the world!" teased the pikachu.

But pika pi didn't laugh, and soon, pikachu also turned serious.

It was weird; it was like they were connected to each other. When one was sad, the other felt the same. It was like they could feel each other's emotions.

"What are you thinking about?" asked pikachu while looking at Ash curiously.

Ash scratched him behind the ears. "It's just," he stopped, but soon continued. "I think that I'm not a good trainer." Said ash.

"What!" screamed pikachu.

"I mean, there are many trainers who are better them me," he explained. "And I wonder, am I holding you all back from your potential?" he asked. "I'm suppose to bring the best out of you guys, but am I a good friend? Am I good enough for you guys?"

Pikachu looked at him sternly. "Ash," he said. "Firstly, you are a very good trainer. Secondly, even if you weren't a good trainer, I would still be your pokemon. Do you know why?" asked pikachu.

He didn't had anything to say to that.

"Because you care for us like no one can do. You are my best friend. And I will always be there for you." Said pikachu with a smile while holding a paw to his heart while the other on his pika pi's heart. "Now cheer up!" he said while rubbing his cheek against ash's.

Ash smile widely. "Thanks buddy," he said with a smile. "I don't know what I would do without do."

Pikachu chuckled. "You will get lost in the forest." He said with a smurk.

Ash smiled softly. "Let's promise, pikachu." He said while looking at the sky.

"Promise what?" asked pikachu curiously.

Ash looked at pikachu with a smile. "No matter what happens in the future, we will never leave each other. We will face anything and everything until the end." Said Ash in determination.

"Deal!" screamed the pikachu while hugging his trainer.

Ash returned the hug and after separating, both gave each other a high five.

Even more tears fell from his eyes while he silently wept. "You fool, you damn fool." he whispered. "I didn't forget that stupid promise, I still remember it! And it is making everything harder!" he screamed while firing another thunder.

"It is making everything harder because I know what kind of a person you are!" he screamed to the heavens. "And I know that even now if I come back to you you will gladly except me and forgive me. And you know what the sad part is?" he asked when he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "The sad part is that I don't want to do it!" he roared. "I don't want to come back!"

"I can't come back," he whispered. "You aren't strong enough."

Even more tears fell from his eyes. "You aren't strong enough."

He cried for a long time, whispering that sentence again and again.

Soon he was tired and was falling asleep. The last thing he saw before blacking out was an old man wearing a lab coat.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Oak didn't know what to do.

He was angry at pikachu, but he was confused at his behavior.

All of ash's pokemon were staying with professor Oak. Professor Oak didn't want that because he was angry at them. But Ash would want it.

He would want his pokemon to be happy even if they weren't his pokemon now. And that's why he was providing food and water for his pokemon.

Delia Ketchum was like a daughter to him, and her sun Ash Ketchum was like a second grandson to him.

So he was very sad when he heard that Delia was dead.

But he was outraged at ash's friends and pokemon and even at his own grandson, Garry.

Backstabbing someone when they needed their friends the most? It was a very cruel thing to do.

If only he could stop the young trainer, but there were two problems. One: professor Oak wasn't in Pallet when all of this happen. Two: even if he was there when it happen, he knew that Ash wouldn't listen. No one would listen.

But when he returned to Pallet, let's just say that he and Garry had a talk.

And the sad part was that none of his pokemon and friends regretted their actions.

But the most shocking was pikachu.

Pikachu was ash's best friend, still he also betrayed him.

But that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that pikachu wasn't acting like others. He wasn't celebrating like others. He was not happy, far from that. In fact, he was sad and angry.

It was like pikachu didn't want to betray Ash, but he still did it.

But why?

Professor Oak didn't had an answer.

He picked up the sleeping pikachu and began to walk towards his lab.

Somehow, he was going to help Ash.

'Ash my boy, where ever you are, don't lose hope. Somehow, I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you with the best of my abilities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Altomare.

The secret garden of the latis was a beautiful place. It was a place which many called their home. The garden was surrounded by nature. Beautiful trees and plants surrounded the garden, giving the garden a perfect view. A swing was tied by the branch, the garden even had a pond, considering this was the city of water. If someone looked above, they could see the beautiful sky in all its glory in the morning. Or the shining stars and the glowing moon in the night. Such a place had a happy aura around it, and if someone was near a certain area, they could here the happy laughter of two bonding souls.

Two pokemon were talking to each other, arguing playfully with huge smiles on their faces. One was a female while the other was a male.

But they weren't ordinary pokemon, no, far from that.

The female was a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. She had an aerodynamic body and glass-like down feathers. The lower half of her body was red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. She had a blue triangular marking on her chest. She had white and red arms. The upper-half of her body was white. She had triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. She had golden eyes, and had a huge smile on her face.

She was the legendary eon pokemon, latias.

The male was a latios, but he was different. Instead of the normal blue color, a dark sleek black covered the blue regions of the lati. He had red eyes. Unlike a normal latios which had a red triangular marking on its chest, he had a blue triangular marking on his chest. He also had a smile on his face. But that wasn't the only thing which was different about this lati, as a matter of fact, this was only a little thing. The most different thing was that he was not a pokemon, at least not entirely. Yes, he was a hybrid. A hybrid which had the responsibility of saving the world. But he wasn't worried about that, because right now the only thing he could think about was how fun it was to play for nonstop five hours.

"Woh!" shouted Ash while looking at the sky in surprise. "I didn't realize how much time passed."

Latias smiled. "Yeah, we played for a long time. But it was so much fun!" she exclaimed while giggling.

"You had fun while I was running like a madman?" asked Ash playfully. "Seriously, hunt the lati isn't the best game for me that's for sure," he muttered.

She laughed. "The only reason you say that because you were the one who was running away." She said happily. "Its not that hard."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "I had to run from a whole group of little pokemon, pokemon who weren't suppose to fly but still could. And top of that, you were chasing me with your full speed!" he wined.

She giggled. "You were the one who pranked me, even when I told you that I give up. I just thought that I should return the favor." She replied while smiling sweetly.

The sun had disappeared in to the night a while ago, but that didn't stop them from playing like little kids. But in the end, they needed to sleep and were going back to the house. But before leaving, they had promised the little ones that would play with them every week.

"Admit it Ash, you had fun." She said.

Ash grin. "Can't argue with that, I really had fun." He said. "I haven't done anything like that for a long time."

"See? Running away like a madman can be fun." She said with a giggle.

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, latias."

She didn't know why was he thanking her, but she had an idea. "Anytime Ash, I'm always here for you. After all, that's what friends are for." She said with a smile.

"I wish I could say that about my former friends and pokemon…" muttered Ash while a sad look appeared on his face.

A burning house, a commanding voice telling a nidoking to use flamethrower, the burnt body of his mother, his mother telling him she was proud, even while dying. All appeared in his mind, and for a second, he felt like he was in Pallet town again, helpless an unable to do anything. Unable to save his mother, unable to tell his friends that he wasn't weak, unable to do anything.

"Did you say something Ash?" she questioned at his sad expression.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he came back to reality.

His eyes widened. 'Uh oh, did I say that loud? He thought to himself.

He forced a smile on his face. "Me? No, nothing!" He answered.

She had heard it, but she knew that talking about it wasn't going to help him. So she didn't say anything.

"So how are you going to help me training?" he asked curiously while looking at her. If he was honest with himself, he was very excited. He always wanted to fight like a pokemon. True he could use any pokemon attack after how Arceus trained him, but still, he was a human, and humans had their limits. Humans couldn't fight like pokemon did, and they couldn't heal as fast as pokemon. So now when he was also a pokemon, the possibilities were limitless for him. He could already give a good fight to arceus, ad his new lati abilities and he would be a monster in power. The best advantage of being a latios was his speed. A latios could fly faster then a jet. He could already fly with his aura, considering he was an aura prince. With his new form, all his powers were going to receive a real good upgrade. More importantly, it was necessary to become stronger, the fate of the world depended on it.

'The fate of the world depends on just one person, a person who has lost everything. I don't get it, if I was someone else, people would be giving me comfort and I would be in my house, crying. But I'm not like others, am I? When I lost everything, I have to save the world. I have to live with the pain of losing all my friends.

She laughed in amusement. "Seriously Ash? Yesterday you were wounded like you came back from a war, and tomorrow you want to train? I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't train for another day." She advised with a smile.

Ash wanted to argue that he was fine, but he couldn't say that with all those bandages. Still, he tried. "But I want to train!"

More liked wined, but oh well.

She giggled at him. "You will have to wait until the day after tomorrow." She told him while smiling at him.

He wanted to object, but he knew she was right. It wouldn't matter if he trained while in a tired and wounded state, because he wouldn't be able to train like he could do after being fully healed. Well, not his right shoulder, but that was a different matter. He had learned to fight with that weakness, and it was very hard for someone to hit that shoulder when he was fully healed and was battling seriously.

"Speaking of that, how can you fire hyper beam after hyper beam?" she asked curiously. He was a complete mystery to her. It was like she had just scratched the surface.

If only she knew.

"I trained." He answered casually.

"Y-"

She didn't know what to say to that. It was like it wasn't a big deal to him, like this was just another common thing in his life. Just how much he was hiding from her? If firing hyper beam after hyper beam wasn't a big thing to him, then what was?

Ash didn't know about her thoughts, he didn't know how confused she was. How could he know, this really wasn't an amazing thing for him. He had met many legendaries and had almost died every time. Heck, he had died once. That was the reason he was a hybrid today. So firing hyper beam after hyper beam wasn't so amazing to him like it was for others.

"Aren't we going back to the house?" asked Ash curiously while floating along side her.

She looked at him. "Of course we are, why?" she asked.

He scratched his head. "Well, we left it behind a while ago." He explained. This was the first time he had noticed that they were going the wrong way. Usually there was someone who told him that.

"What are you talkin-"

Oh.

He was right, they were busy talking that they didn't even realize it.

"I think you are right."

Ash looked at latias. Latias looked at Ash.

They began to laugh.

After calming down, they began to fly back towards the house.

After a while, they reached the house. Floating above the ground, Ash covered himself in a blue glow and transformed back to his human self.

Looking at latias, he saw that she had done the same thing.

He was going to say something, but he stopped. A smile was on her face, her hare were flowing in the air. Her amber eyes had a happy glow to them, and he felt like he could stare forever in those orbs. She was looking like a beautiful angel, at least to him, and he couldn't help but stare.

He had seen her human form before, but every time he saw it, he couldn't help but admit how beautiful she was. And that wasn't the only thing. He had known her only for a day, but still, she knew things about him no one ever did. No one but his mother, but that was a different matter. She was his mother, and he trusted her with everything. But latias, he only knew her for a day but somehow, he knew that he could trust her. She was kind, genital, and fun to be around. How he knew that only in one day, he didn't know, but somehow, in only a day, she had made a place in his heart. He had bonded with others like this, his pokemon were an example, but this was something different. But the question was; why was it different? Why didn't he had the same feeling which he always had when he bonded with his pokemon? Why was it different?

Misunderstanding his stare for curiosity, she spoke. "I like to be in my human form whenever I can." She said.

Again her voice interrupted his thoughts and a blushed appeared on his face. "Uh okay!"

'Was I just staring at her like a freak? He thought to himself. But even at a time like this, he admitted that he liked her human voice. 'What the hell's wrong with me? He questioned himself.

They entered the house, and after sitting next to each other on the couch, a thought came to him. "Wait a second, where am I gonna sleep?" he asked curiously.

"I was going to tell you, but you just flew away before I could." She said. "The house has two rooms, you can sleep in the room which is next to mine."

"You know, I wasn't expecting the garden to be so big." Said Ash. He thought that it would be a small place, but this? He never expected this. A place which could grow according to how many beings were in the place? No, he never expected it. "Where do the other latis sleep?" he asked.

"Wherever they want to. But mostly everyone sleeps in trees. I still don't get it why they didn't want a house like I did." She said.

He chuckled. "Every pokemon doesn't like to live like humans do you know." He said.

That was another surprise to him, but he shouldn't be surprised. Many humans wanted to be a pokemon, wouldn't some pokemon feel the same? True pokemon were more powerful then humans, but humans had things which pokemon just couldn't do or make.

He was one lucky guy, after all, he could be both, a human and a pokemon. He really needed to talk to Arceus and thank her for this. Speaking of that, he needed to talk to Arceus about the threat and what he needed to do, but his fears were stopping him.

"True," she spoke. "But I like it."

"So if you aren't letting me train tomorrow, then what am I suppose to do? I don't want to just sit around and do nothing."

She smiled. "Have you been to altomare before?" she asked curiously. She hoped that he haven't visited here before, because then it would ruin what she had in mind.

He shook his head. "Na, it was never in the way of the cities I needed to go to win a badge," he spoke. "But I have heard about altomare before. Some people say that it is the best place for tourists." He spoke while taking off his hat and spinning it around in his hands.

She smiled. So he hadn't visited this place after all. "They are not wrong you know, altomare is a beautiful island, and it has many good places."

He smiled. "I don't know about good places, but I agree on the beautiful part. I saw a little bit of island when I landed on the dock, and it's quite beautiful. And it has so much aura."

"Some lati call altomare the place of aura because it is surrounded by it." she said with a smile. She loved her home, why wouldn't she, she had grown up here, and it was so peaceful.

"The place of aura, a? Well, I called it the ocean of aura when I landed here, but I think that the place of aura sounds so much better." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

She laughed. "Why the ocean of aura?" she asked while giggling.

He also chuckled. "Well, its near the ocean and surrounded by aura. But then again, I was never good at naming things." He spoke while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So can you sense aura?" he asked curiously. Was that the reason his aura was stronger then usual because he was a lati?

"Who, me? Are you kidding me? I can't sense aura, but it would be awesome if I could," she said. "The reason I know about aura is because the soul due is the reason this place has so much aura." She explained.

His eyes widened in realization. "That's the reason the soul due always needs to be in altomare! It provides aura to trees, canals and other things! If someone takes the soul due away, they will remove the aura from this place!" he spoke in realization. He didn't know how precious soul due was. If they removed the soul due from altomare, there would be no life! Trees and plants would die, ponds and canals wouldn't have the water and everything would be ruin!

"Yeah, that's the reason evil organizations attack altomare. The soul due have many powers and if it gets in the wrong hands, who knows what would happen," she said. "We try our best to protect the soul due. It has the soul of my brother, but more importantly it needs to be in altomare otherwise, I don't want to think what would happen."

"You know, your brother must be a great person, latias." Said Ash softly.

She smiled happily. "You think?" she asked.

He smiled kindly. "Of course, sacrificing your life is never an easy task," he spoke. "And he didn't just did that, he trapped himself forever for the city, and more importantly, he did it for his sister, for you." He explained, all the while smiling at her.

A warm feeling settled in her heart. It was so sweet of him to say that. "Thanks Ash, you being here is really good you know, because if someone tries to steel the soul due, you can protect it."

"You can count on me, latias." Spoke Ash in determination. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to the people of this place, and the soul due too."

She gave him a smile. "I know I can count on you." She whispered, and she truly meant it. She had seen how strong he was, and the good thing was that he didn't use that power to harm someone. He was really different, and she had never met someone like him before. She felt a strange feeling when she looked at him. 'What is this? I have never felt this kind of feeling before.

"Anyway," spoke Ash. "Why does it matter if I have visited this place or not?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. She had completely forgotten about that, and it was weird. It was the reason they began talking about altomare. "I asked that because I was thinking if you haven't visited this place before, tomorrow I can give you a tour."

Ash smiled widely. "That's awesome! I was thinking that I could ask you about some nice places here, but your idea is even better!" he said happily.

She smiled while getting up from the couch. "Well then, we should go to sleep if we want to wake up early."

Ash also got up. "Yeah, you are right." He said.

She led him towards the rooms. Stopping near the doors, they both looked at each other. There was a feeling of ocwardness around.

The two doors were side by side, one on the left while other on the right. "Uh…which one in I'm suppose to go?"

She pointed at the right one.

It was weird, they had spent the whole day together, but now when they were separating, there was a strange feeling of ocwardness.

"Uh...guess I will see you tomorrow...?" spoke Ash weakly. He didn't know what to say in this kind of situation. He hadn't felt ocward around her before, so what was happening now?

"Yeah..." she breathed out. "Good night ash..."

"Good night, latias."

He was going to open the door to the room, when he was suddenly interrupted. "Wait!" exclaimed latias.

He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked curiously.

She was looking at the ground, so he couldn't see her expression.

But soon, she looked at him. And he was confused. Why was her face so red? Did she something to her face by her psychic powers? Could someone even do that?

"I really had fun with you today…Ash." She spoke softly while her face went even redder. With that, she quickly opened the door, entered the room and slammed the door shut.

And Ash was left there, confused. "A?" he asked no one. "What...happened?"

One minute her face was so red while the other minute she slammed the door in his face?

Weird.

But he admitted that he felt a strange feeling in his chest when she spoke those words, but the question was why? Why did he feel that only around her?

He stood there, thinking. But soon, a small smile appeared on his face. "Me too, latias...me too."

With that, he opened the door of the other and entered, all the while having that strange and warm feeling in his chest. 'I don't know what to call it...but, it feels nice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Latias lied on her bed, all the while her heart was beating so fast that she thought that it was going to jump out. 'What's this? Why was I blushing so much when I told him that? She asked himself.

But it was really strange. He just came here and became her friend, it had never had happened to her before. And he was different for everyone else too. He had so much power, but he was using that power to help those who were in need. More importantly, he was friendly, kind, and just fun to be around. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, they were going to spend more time together! She was going to give him a tour of the city and the two of them would have so much fun! Tomorrow couldn't come faster!

'Why am I getting so excited? I have never felt this excited just because of making a friend. She thought to herself. 'But then again, Ash is different from everyone else, maybe that's why he's having a different affect on me.

She giggled at the thought, but she knew that wasn't the reason.

But what was it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ash was looking at the room he was going to stay in for a while. It was mediom sised, a queen sised bed was in the center, two side tables were there too, on the right and left respectively. A television screen was in the room too. He chuckled at that one. No one would really think that pokemon lived in this house. 'I wonder how long I'm gonna stay here? I'm gonna Miss Latias after leaving that's for sure. He thought to himself.

But at thought, a question came. Where was he gonna go after training here? He couldn't go back to Pallet town even if he wanted to. He didn't fear what people were going to think, the problem was that his house was destroyed in the fire, so that wasn't an option. New island were also out of options. While the island was good for training, he couldn't live there. The biggest problem living there was that he couldn't get human food there. Pokemon only needed to eat fruits, barriers and those kinds of things, and he could do it too considering he was also a pokemon, but he didn't want to do that. He liked human food, thank you very much. He was only going to choose new island if he was out of options. 'But then again, what other options do I have?

He climbed on the bed and got under the sheets. He could think about that when he needed to leave, now was the time to sleep.

He could only hope that nightmares didn't haunt him again, but he wasn't counting on that.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N: chapter end.

Yes, I know, not much happened in this chapter and it is not as long as the others, and I even took so much time to update and for that, I'm truly sorry.

I'm grateful to all my readers, and I hope that you will continue to support me.

The reason I took this long to update is I was making notes for this story.

Yes, when I started this story, I didn't have any chapters or notes written for it, I just wrote a chapter, made an account on fanfiction, thought of a name for the story and posted it.

I didn't even have the whole plot, I knew where I wanted to take the story, I had the beginning and the end, but I wasn't sure of what I was going to right in between them. So that's why I took this brake, to prepare some notes, to create a list of all the main events in the story, and things like those. I hope that now, the story will be better then before.

The reason for the shortness of this chapter is a spoiler, so if you don't want to know, don't read the next part.

Another big battle is near, very near. And that's why I didn't want to write a long chapter, because then, the battle would arrive soon, and I didn't want to throw a big battle just after one happened, that would be kind of weird.

Oh yeah, I want to clear this. When Ash and latias will be around other latis, I will call her princess so no one gets confused. But when the other latis aren't around, I will just call her latias.

So yes, now I know where I want to take this story, and I'm back!

I have created a pokemon community, in which stories of Ash Ketchum will be posted. Right now, there are many good stories like traveler and the black latios in the community, so check it out. It is called "The Ketchum world."

See you in the next chapter,

Bye bye!


End file.
